Solo contigo
by Cannelle Douce
Summary: Rika estudiante y niñera de medio tiempo. Ryo arquitecto y padre de dos hijos. Las cosas se complican cuando Ryo se enamora de la niñera que cuida de sus hijos y su esposa tiene sus sospechas al notar que Ryo no la trata como siempre... Cuando estas enamorado eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la persona que amas no importa lo difícil que sea. Aprecio sus reviews. Ryo&Rika
1. ¿La vida es siempre tan difícil?

Ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece.

En este fic Ryo tiene 28 años y Rika tiene 19. Solo Hisa e Ichiro son de mi invención.

Este cap. contiene lime, si son suceptibles esto favor de no leer. Marqué desde donde empieza y termina con solo un guión.

* * *

><p><em>-Buenas tardes señor Akiyama- <em>Le saludé con respeto y empecé a escanear el lugar con la mirada, al parecer no había nadie.

_- Rika, te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames por mi nombre. Repite conmigo RY-O- _ me dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarme- _Ahora inténtalo tú-_

- _Buenas tardes señor Ryo- _Obedecí a sus órdenes.

- _Rika, Rika, Rika… No me llames 'señor'- _Me dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo sonrojarme

-_No puedo llamar así a mi jefe- _desvíe la mirada y agudicé el oído para verificar que no había nadie.

_- Pero ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?_

_- ¿Para qué me llamaste sí no hay nadie en casa?_

_- Precisamente por eso te llamé- _La distancia entre nosotros dejó de existir y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, pude sentir cómo su 'pequeño amigo' comenzó a crecer, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello y hombros…

_- Ryo, no… ¿qué estás haciendo?- _Hizo caso omiso y comenzó a llevarme hacia una de las habitaciones. Quería evitarlo pero simplemente no podía, es irresistible, aparte de ser guapo y tener un cuerpo maravilloso, es muy atento, muy lindo, amable, encantador, me hacía sentir muy especial, pero esto no podía ser así, no podía funcionar.

_- Rika no puedes seguir negándome tu amor, sé que me amas y yo te amo a ti- _continuó besándome mientras con sus manos quitaba cuidadosamente mi blusa, por inercia comencé a alzar su camisa también y a acariciar su suave y tersa piel, me fascina sentir su piel con mis manos. Lanzó mi blusa lejos y no supe ni dónde quedó, él mucho menos, comenzó a besar mis senos sin descubrirlos por completo, cada beso tan sensual hace que mi piel se erice, volvió a besar mis labios mientras con sus manos acaricia mis senos. _– Rika de verdad te amo, no soportaría estar alejado de ti_, _me haces muy feliz, eres completamente perfecta para mí-_

Sentí una de sus manos traviesas bajar lentamente hasta el botón de mi pantalón y lo desabrochó sin problema, comenzó a bajarlo lentamente, mientras con una de mis manos comencé a recorrer lentamente su mejilla, bajando por su cuello, su pecho, abdomen y finalmente llegar hasta el botón de su pantalón, estiramos un poco las piernas para que saliera el resto del pantalón y los hicimos aun lado. Toqué a su 'amiguito' por encima de su bóxer lo que le hizo estremecer.

No había ya prenda alguna sobre nuestra piel, me recostó lentamente en la cama y me besó dulcemente mientras me hacía suya de la manera más dulce y tierna que puede haber, me encanta poder sentirlo parte de mí, sentirme parte de él.

Me fascina poder amarnos tan apasionadamente, pero sigo pensando que no está nada bien, esto tiene que parar definitivamente aunque en esa 'parada' se me arranque el corazón. Ryo me quitó cuidadosamente de su pecho y salió de la habitación. Me quedé un poco así desnuda, boca-abajo, en la cama. Escuché que volvió a entrar en la habitación y levanté la cabeza un poco.

_-Hola bonita, di algo lindo para la cámara- _Miraba por el lente de la cámara cada parte de mi cuerpo, de arriba abajo y quedando de nuevo en mi cara.

_-¡Ryo! Guarda eso por favor-_ Sólo la mitad de mi cuerpo era cubierto por la sábana, por lo tanto no podía moverme tan libremente.

_-¿Esas son tu 'lindas' palabras para mí cuando quiera recordarte?-_ Puso una cara de puchero que me pareció enternecedora, por lo cual no pude evitar sonreír.

_-Rika, sé buena conmigo y el 'señor cámara' para que podamos grabarte-_

_-Ryo… Te amo-_

_-Y yo te amo a ti, gatita-_

_-Ryo….- _Un suspiro inevitable salió de mi boca- _No quiero que sigamos haciendo esto- _

_-Está bien ya no te volveré a grabar-_ Cerró la cámara con una cara triste.

_-¡Ryo, deja de jugar! Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a la grabación- _mi tono tan serio le hizo ver que no estaba jugando _–No podemos seguir viéndonos así, esto no está bien ni para mí, ni para ti, ni para Alice y mucho menos para tus hijos, Ryo. Nuestra relación, sí puede llamársele así a ser la amante de alguien y no sólo eso, ¡del padre de los niños que cuidas!._

_-Rika no digas eso, ¡yo te amo!_

_-Sí Ryo y yo te amo a ti, pero eso no es suficiente, no quiero ser la causa por la que hermoso matrimonio de 3 años se vaya a la basura, no quiero arruinar la vida de tus hermosos hijos Hisa e Ichiro me destrozaría totalmente el corazón ver sus caritas tristes por mi culpa- _Sabía que tenía razón y no comentó nada al respecto_-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que lleguen todos- _Comencé a vestirme antes de que mis emociones colapsaran y comenzaran a brotar por mis ojos, puedo sentir la mirada de Ryo insistentemente, pero sé que no me dirá nada al respecto. Lo miro de reojo, puedo ver su cara de tristeza, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, una lágrima traidora fue derramada de mi ojo, la sequé inmediatamente y tomé mis llaves.

_-Hasta pronto señor Akiyama, espero su próxima llamada para cuidar a sus bellos hijos-_

_-Rika, no te vayas aún… Yo…-_

_-Nos vemos…- _Fingí una sonrisa y salí rápidamente de la habitación, no podía permitir que me viera tan débil, miles de lágrimas comenzaron a salir y ya no lo podía evitar. Al salir de la casa divisé entre sollozos el carro de Alice a lo lejos, por lo cual huí por otra calle para que ella no me distinguiera a mí…_ ¿qué estaría pensando Ryo al no decirme a qué hora volverían? _ La tristeza desbordaba mi ser, era algo horrible. Y tal vez soy masoquista por seguir siendo niñera de esa familia, pero con tan sólo verlo me sobra y me basta para ser feliz, verlo sonreír siempre, ser tan cariñoso con sus hijos, me imagino que son nuestros hijos y que somos una familia feliz.

No debería pensar en eso, sólo me hago sufrir más. Abrí la puerta y entré

_-Ya llegué-_ esperé a que nadie me contestara…

_- ¡Qué bueno hija! ¿Cómo te fue?- _Mi abuela siempre tan amable, su rostro de felicidad cambió al ver mis ojos hinchados y con algunos residuos de las lágrimas que habían pasado por mis mejillas_ –Rika ¿qué es lo que te sucedió? –_ No quise responderle, si llegaba a hablar de él de nuevo, podría quedar sin lágrima alguna_ –Es Ryo nuevamente ¿cierto? – _Asentí con la cabeza y me abrazó, eso hizo que nuevas lágrimas brotaran de mi ojos –_ Calma bonita, todo va a estar bien- _Decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Esta es la primera vez que escribo un lime… Y me puse muy nerviosa, de hecho no sé sí esté bien, sigo muy nerviosa. Espero sus reviews, por favor! Comenten qué tal les pareció todo, los esperaré con ansia :$<p>

_**By **_

_**Cannelle . Douce**_


	2. La mejor parte de creer es la mentira

_- No pensé que cuidar niños fuera tan difícil, bueno los niños no son la parte difícil, ¡Ryo es esa parte!- _Juri me escuchaba con atención- _Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme por completo de esa familia_

_- Rika por supuesto que no puedes hacer eso_- saltó de su lugar- _Después harás que Alice sospeche de que algo pasa entre ustedes, ya que no hay razón para que los dejes, te pagan muy bien, necesitas el trabajo y sus hijos te aman-_ se tranquilizó un poco

_- Pues ya no necesito tanto el trabajo, en realidad sólo voy porque siento algo muy especial por Ryo, siento que lo amo demasiado, pero sólo le hago daño a su matrimonio y su familia- _mi teléfono comenzó a sonar- _Hablando del rey de roma- _le dije a Juri volteándola a ver con una mirada dolida_- Hola señor Akiyama, buenas tardes. _

_- Hola Rika buenas tardes, ¿cómo estás?_

_- Muy bien gracias ¿y usted?_

_- Muy bien también…. ¿Puedes apurarte? Eres muy lento Ryo- _escuché a lo lejos la voz de Alice, ¿por qué es tan grosera con su esposo? – _ Hola Rika, necesitamos de tus servicios, ¿estás disponible esta noche?_ – la rubia arrebató el teléfono al castaño con desesperación

_- Sí señorita, llego a las 9._

_- Muchas gracias Rika, nos veremos-_ finalizó la llamada y aparté el teléfono de mi oído.

-_ ¿Vas a ir?-_ preguntó Juri

- _Si-_

_- Rika ya no quiero verte sufrir, intenta hablar sólo con Alice, haz más fácil todo para ti misma-_

_- Si Juri, muchas gracias por todos tus consejos- _me abrazó y me dio una cálida sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta- _Me tengo que ir Juri- _Salí de su casa, fui a la mía para avisar que llegaría tarde, a mi abuela le molestó que fuera de nuevo a casa de la familia Akiyama y Rumiko sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Ahí estaba yo, frente a la puerta, titubeante, no podía dar marcha atrás, había quedado en ir. Lo único que espero es no tener que ver a Ryo a los ojos. Finalmente toqué el timbre.

Aún estaba pensando en huir y después decir que tuve un accidente y no pude ir, pero la cobardía no lleva a ninguna parte –P_asa -_ me dio un beso en la mejilla, pasé y Alice volvió al baño de visitas a terminar de arreglarse- _Me alegra mucho verte- _me miró y volvió a su tarea de maquillarse los ojos- _Hay comida para Ichiro en la mesa para que se la des, por favor, Hisa ya cenó y está a punto de dormirse en su cuarto, así que no tendrás problema._

_- Si- _era lo único que podía contestar, mientras por mi mente pasaba _¿dónde rayos está Ryo?_

_- ¿Rika, me estás escuchando?_

_- Si- _no pude evitar contestar automáticamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que me había dicho pero supongo que debía ser de sus hijos.

- _Rika, espero que en nuestra ausencia no estés así de distraída, te dije que si no has cenado hay comida para ti también en el refrigerador- _terminó poniéndose lápiz labial rojo haciendo resaltar sus perfectos labios. No cabía duda de que esa mujer era increíblemente hermosa, aparte de hermosa tenía el corazón del hombre más maravilloso del mundo; bajé la mirada un poco, llevaba un vestido blanco corto y ajustado a su cuerpo, a pesar de haber tenido dos hijos tenía un cuerpo escultural, _vaya… sí que debía tenerlo bien conquistado, esa mujer lo tiene todo, es atenta, hermosa y tiene un cuerpo envidiable _pensé con tristeza. Debo admitir que esta mujer me causa… _celos… ¡estoy completamente celosa de ella!... _

_- Me voy a mi cita con mis amigas, Ryo salió con sus amigos, no sé quién vuelva primero, nos vemos al rato Rika y gracias de nuevo- _salió de la casa contoneándose de un lado a otro desprendiendo un camino de aroma delicioso.

_- No vemos- _fui al cuarto a ver a Ichiro, estaba dibujando entretenidamente-_ ¡Hola Ichiro!- _le saludé con una gran sonrisa, después de todo amo a ambos niños- _que bonito dibujas… ¿tienes hambre?_

_- No-_

_- ¿No?- _

_- No-_

_- ¿Pero por qué? Aún no has cenado nada- _era raro, él siempre tenía hambre.

- _Sí Rika, sí comí- _puso una carita triste

- ¿Ah sí, _qué comiste?-_

_- Mi papi me dio pan de dulce- _sonrió tiernamente

Su sonrisa me cautivaba siempre, era igual que la de su padre. Ryo… tan consentidor, nunca le ha gustado que Alice no les dé dulces a sus hijos de vez en cuando. Volteé a ver nuevamente a Ichiro y se estaba tallando sus ojos- _Rika tengo sueño- _lo cargué en brazos para ponerlo en su cama y arroparlo bien, quedó instantáneamente dormido…

También yo estaba cansada, me recosté en el sillón y prendí la televisión, había una película romántica, por lo cual cambié inmediatamente de canal, encontré el origen en el HBO, poco a poco comencé a sentir como mis párpados comenzaban a cerrarse solos hasta que caí en un profundo sueño...

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad los aprecio mucho.<p>

Hola iitzel, jaja pues era lime (osea no fuerte). Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me agradan diferentes puntos de vista, espero que sigas leyendo y me sigas dejando tu comentario, crítica, etc. y sobre todo que te siga gustando. Espero tu review de este cap ;) cuidate! :)

Hola RukiMakino, que bueno que te gusta, la diferencia de edad es bastante pero esta acorde a la situacion no crees? Espero que te siga gustando y espero tu review acerca de este cap :) Cuidate!

Hola LiiMakino, ¿de dónde eres? cuál es tu idioma? pues que bueno que le entiendas a mi historia, si tienes problemas para entender cualquier cosa no dudas en contactarme! espero que sigas practicando para que logres dominar tu español y no olvides dejar tu review de este capi ;) que estes muy bien.

Ya tengo el próximo capitulo avanzado, solo faltan unos cuantos detalles para terminarlo y subirlo lo antes posible. Solo dejen sus reviews. También puedo poner peticiones (que vayan acorde con la historia). Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos!

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


	3. Dulces sueños

Entré a la casa procurando no hacer mucho ruido, pasé el gran corredor de la entrada y llegué a la sala, el televisor estaba prendido, lo apagué y me encontré una gran y hermosa sorpresa en el sillón, ahí estaba la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la pelirroja mas coqueta y sensual que podía haber. Estaba completamente dormida, pero parecía estar un poco incómoda así que decidí llevarla a su cama. Era más pesada de lo que aparentaba. La recosté cuidadosamente, al parecer no se había despertado. Dudé por un segundo si recostarme junto a ella, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba acostado y abrazándola, estaba muy cansado, mis párpados se cerraron solos y lo permití ya que sería solo por unos minutos…

_Aquella noche quedó guardada en mi memoria cómo quizá la noche más difícil de mi vida. Lo que era, lo que debía y lo que podía ser entre ella y yo mantenía mi mente alerta, soy consciente de lo que se supone debería hacer, sin embargo toda lógica pierde sentido ante su recuerdo, ante el recuerdo de la noche en que nos entregamos por primera vez… Ante el recuerdo de aquella calurosa noche de septiembre, mientras el verano se negaba a morir ante el otoño; mi esposa estaba ausente por su trabajo, y ella había quedado a cargo de nuestros hijos, ella tenía su propia habitación, así que motivado por el clima y confiando en que no habría nadie, salí de mi habitación cubierto por un bóxer corto; grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla ahí, de pie frente a la ventana que da al jardín. _

_Su hermoso cuerpo era cobijado apenas por una delicada bata de seda que, a la luz de la luna me permitía apreciar su belleza en todo su esplendor…siempre había existido atracción entre nosotros, más nunca como esa noche. No hizo falta decir palabra, nuestras mirabas expresaban el deseo que ardía entre los dos y así, nos acercamos cada vez más hasta unirnos en un mar de besos apasionados que en un suspiro nos llevaron hasta su habitación…._

_Todo fue como un sueño, si no es que podría llamarse fantasía, los besos y caricias aumentaban de intensidad mientras nos dirigíamos a la cama, me sentó en la orilla y subió de frente en mí, mientras nos besábamos recorría sutilmente con mis manos sus bellas piernas, su delicada cintura, la suavidad de su espalda, sus hermosos senos... En un instante el nudo de su bata se había desvanecido y dejaba su cuerpo desnudo abrazado al mío: el roce de nuestra piel aumentaba el deseo a cada momento mientras sus manos ansiosas acariciaban a mi "amigo" de una manera que hacía estremecer cada parte de mi ser, en el acto ella se recostó sobre la cama, yo acariciaba su cuerpo al tiempo que besaba apasionadamente la perfección de sus senos, la pasión nos carcomía desde adentro, el tono sensual de su voz, la belleza de su cuerpo, la perfección del momento, el riesgo, todo me hacía desearla cada vez más, hasta que en un momento pude sentir como se me iba la vida en el éxtasis provocado al sentirme entrando en ella tan apasionadamente una y otra vez mientras nos besábamos con una intensa ternura, nos sentíamos de una manera nunca antes imaginada, cada caricia, cada beso, cada sonido, cada movimiento hacía de nuestra unión una noche perfecta…_

Abrí los ojos precipitadamente, miré el reloj y solo habían pasado 3 minutos después de que me había quedado dormido. La luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana me permitía ver su hermoso rostro durmiendo pacíficamente, besé su frente, su nariz, su mejilla y por último un suave beso en los labios. La solté sutilmente para no despertarla y me fui a mi habitación antes de que llegara mi esposa. Subí las escaleras con desgano, realmente me gustaría poder pasar la noche entera junto a mi amada Rika. Si tan solo no hubiera pasado tan horrible tragedia aquella noche, sí tan solo hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos o por lo menos ella lo hubiese estado nada de esto habría pasado. No nos hubiéramos tenido que haber casado 3 meses después porque Ichiro se estaba formando en su vientre.

En ese momento me sentía muy feliz porque me parecía mi mujer ideal y más aún porque tendríamos un bello hijo juntos. Nunca pensé llegar a engañar a mi esposa, me sentía fatal por ello, pero estar con Rika es totalmente diferente que estar con Alice, es muy madura para tener su edad, a veces pienso que es más que Alice, pero no me gusta compararlas, así que no lo haré. Simplemente diré que esta situación me está matando por no poder estar abiertamente con Rika, por no poderla amar como debería.

Prendí la luz de la habitación y estaba vacía, en eso escuché la puerta de la entrada abrir y cerrar, ya había llegado Alice. Fui al baño para cepillarme los dientes y cuando salí ella ya estaba entrando.

– _Hola querido. ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos? –_

– _Bien, estuvo divertido, Ken se la pasó hablando de su esposa y lo bien que iban con sus hijos, yo también les conté un poco de los míos y lo hermosos que están – _sentía los ojos muy pesados y ya no quería seguir hablando con Alice. Me quité el pantalón y la camisa para ponerme mi pijama.

– _Que bien Ryo, yo me la pasé platicando con mis amigas y me preguntaron por ti, les dije que estabas bien y presumí que cada día te pones más guapo – _dejó caer el vestido deslizándolo por su suave piel. Se quedó un momento desnuda buscando su pijama y hasta que al fin la encontró, escondió sus perfectas curvas, esas curvas que cualquier hombre moriría por tener – ¿_Rika se fue o se quedó en su habitación? – _dijo entrando al baño para alistarse para dormir.

– _No lo sé, cuando llegué solo estaba prendida la luz del pasillo –_ mentía porque sabía que no le gustaba la idea de que la cargara a su cuarto o el me fuera a asomar.

Tardó poco en desmaquillarse y se recostó a mi lado, me dio un suave beso en los labios a lo cual le sonreí

-_ ¿Ya nos dormimos? – _me preguntó con una mirada juguetona, acariciando mi pecho suavemente, queriéndome incitar a algo más.

– _Durmamos Alice – _inmediatamente hizo una cara de puchero – _Los niños nos pueden escuchar y Rika también si está en su habitación _– acaricié su mejilla para que no se sintiera mal, el verdadero motivo era que no quería hacer el amor con nadie más que con Rika.

_- De acuerdo, buenas noches Ryo – _

_- Buenas noches Alice – _le di un suave beso en los labios y apagué la luz del buró.

Tardé un poco en conciliar el sueño, quiera poder bajar hacia la habitación de Rika y dormir junto a su delicado y hermoso cuerpo, percibiendo su delicioso aroma…

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Que bueno que les esté gustando.<p>

Iitzel, me dio risa tu historia, en realidad pensé que eras mayor pero no entendí muy bien lo que te pasó. Me da mucho gusto que sigas leyendo, espero tus comentarios, que estes bien.

LiiMakino, que bueno que sí le entendiste, ¿y finalmente sí supiste el significado de rato? un sinónimo es 'un momento, un lapso pequeño de tiempo'. Espero que sigas leyengo y que te siga gustando, porsupuesto. Que estes bien :)

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


	4. Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte

Ahora que logré dormir a los niños podía comenzar a arreglarme, cómo le gusta a Ryo, no como una mujerzuela ni tampoco como una mujer descuidada, 'Perfecta', como el suele decir. Me vi en el espejo y mi maquillaje estaba admirable, me puse un vestido de color morado, corto, para poder resaltar las medias que en unas cuantas horas harían que mi amado perdiera la cordura, combinando con las zapatillas del mismo color, que él decía le encantaba como torneaban mis piernas.

Bajé a la cocina y miré el reloj, eran las 9 en punto, hora en la que Ryo llega a casa después de su trabajo. Comencé a servir la cena cuidando cada detalle, coloqué los platos en la mesa y puse un candelabro de 3 velas en el centro de la mesa, cuando escuché el sonido de las llaves entrando en la cerradura, prendí las velas.

- ¡_Mi amor!_- Me apresuré a la entrada para darle un beso de bienvenida- _¿qué tal estuvo tu día, corazón?-_ Tomé su saco y lo puse en el perchero.

_-_ _Hola Alice, muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Te ves muy linda, ¿piensas ir con tus amigas?- _

_- ¿Ya no puedo arreglarme para mi esposo? –_ Me hirió su comentario pero no lo demostré, seguí con mi sonrisa para lograr captar mejor su atención –_ Te preparé una deliciosa cena, mi amor. Vamos –_ Tomé su brazo y lo guíe hacia el comedor, el ambiente era perfectamente romántico y acogedor, perfecto para nosotros.

_- Muchas gracias, linda, todo se ve delicioso- _Me dio un beso en la mejilla, era la primera vez en ya hace bastante tiempo que me decía algo bonito, me sentí realmente feliz.

- _Lo hice con todo mi cariño- _le di un suave beso en los labios y él caballerosamente corrió mi silla para que me sentara luego tomó asiento él.

Conversamos amenamente mientras cenábamos, recordando viejos tiempos, nos quejamos de nuestros trabajos, platicamos de nuestros hijos y hasta de Rika; cosas triviales.

- _Te quedó deliciosa la cena, te felicito- _

_- Muchas gracias Ryo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado-_

_- ¿Vamos arriba?_

_- Claro- _dije un poco nerviosa

Me sentía muy nerviosa, me gustaría que esta noche tan especial volviéramos a amarnos como solíamos hacerlo , a decir verdad no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que habíamos hecho el amor, siento que lo estoy perdiendo, por eso he decido volver a conquistarlo, lo miré de reojo… _Ryo…_ No pude evitar murmurar su nombre antes de llegar a la habitación.

_- ¿Si, Alice?- _Esperaba que no me hubiera escuchado…

_- Yo… Te amo, Ryo- _comencé a besarlo apasionadamente antes de que pudiera argumentar palabra alguna, comenzó a llevarme hacia la cama y me recostó arrodillándose él en la cama, sentí cómo una de sus manos se deslizo ágilmente para detenerse entre la terminación de mi media y dónde comienza mi ropa interior, subió mi vestido para pasar a acariciar uno de mis senos. Bajé el cierre de mi vestido, Ryo terminó de sacarlo lentamente entre cada beso…

Comencé a desbotonar rápidamente su camisa, no podía esperar más para sentir su pecho contra el mio, lo besé apasionadamente mientras acariciaba suavemente su torso, vaya que _mi_ hombre cada vez se ponía mejor, bajé lentamente hacia el botón de su pantalón, lo desabotoné…

_- Alice…- _Hisa empezó a llorar arruinando nuestro momento tan especial _– iré a ver que pasa._

Sólo pude ver lo rápido que se esfumó de la habitación para ver lo que le pasaba a nuestra pequeña hija… Me siento tan frustrada por el hecho de que mi esposo ya no me ama, simplemente no lo puedo asimilar, es algo que jamás pensé que llegaría a pasar, supongo que mi amor hacia él no fue suficiente, tal vez necesitaba más atención y yo no lo había notado porque desde mi punto de vista todo era perfecto.

No puedo evitar suspirar ni dejar de pensar en esta situación tan espantosa.

Mientras buscaba entre mi ropa alguna bata para cubrirme, no podía dejar de pensar centenares de situaciones que pudieron haber pasado.

_Tal vez no es mi culpa, tal vez es alguien más que tejió cautelosamente una telaraña para atraparlo astutamente entre sus redes sin que él lo notara hasta que logró su objetivo, tal vez lo embrujaron o hechizaron, tal vez se le acabó el amor, tal vez dejó de quererme o simplemente estoy salada._

Tampoco puedo evitar sentirme deprimida por esta situación tan atroz, puedo hacer lo que me decía mi hermana _'si te causa conflicto déjalo' ¡claro!_, sonaba fácil cuando eran situaciones que eran fáciles de dejar pero no cuando eran tan gruesas como esta.

Ryo volvió a la habitación, se notaba cansado, me miró al percatarse de mi insistente mirada sobre él.

-_ Tuvo una pesadilla en la que mami era devorada por un mutante espacial- _me sonrió y se recostó a mi lado dispuesto a dormir.

No le respondí nada, solo seguí sentada en mi lado de la cama con las piernas frente a mí, las abracé fuertemente para poner mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas, y ahí estaba yo, estática, meditando en todo lo que había pensado antes de que llegara Ryo. '_Tal vez se le acabó el amor'_ los ojos se me secaron bastante por no parpadear en largo rato… '_Tal vez dejó de quererme' _

- _¿Está bien si dormimos ya? Hoy fue un día bastante pesado en el trabajo- _volteó a mirarme justo cuando una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla – _¿Sucede algo malo? –_ preguntó dándome una mira muy preocupada.

_- Puedes apagar la luz si quieres- _le respondí mientras entraba en las sábanas_ – no me molesta. Mañana saldré a correr temprano. Que pases buena noche- _fue lo último que pude decir antes de que mi voz comenzara a quebrarse.

_- Dulces sueños, princesa – _sus palabras tan dulces hicieron que mi llanto se volviera más amargo, y ese beso de arrepentimiento en mi mejilla lo empeoró.

'_Tal vez dejó de quererme' __**¡Dejó de quererme!**_

Fue lo último que pasó por mi mente antes de caer en un profundo mar de sueños

Amanecí con los ojos hinchados, el maquillaje no logró ocultar mi noche tan deplorable… Deplorablemente amarga. Necesitaba relajarme, nada que la endorfina no pudiera arreglar. Me puse tenis, pants y una sudadera. Eran las 6 de la mañana, 15 minutos antes de que Ryo se levantara, no me gustaría que me viera tan demacrada. _¡Deja de pensar en darle gusto! _

_Esta es la primera, PRIMERA Y ÚNICA VEZ, que derramo lágrima alguna por Ryo Akiyama._

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad con sus seres queridos y que tengan un muy feliz año! :) les deseo lo mejor!<p>

Que disfruten el capítulo y gracias por leer, espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por los pasados también! ^^

**By **

**Cannelle . Douce**


	5. Analizando la situación

El ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse me despertó, aún faltaban 15 minutos para levantarme. Rodé por la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no funcionó. Expulsado por la cama fui directo a darme una ducha con agua fría para ayudarme a refrescar mis ideas.

Bajé a la cocina en busca por algo de desayunar, tomé una manzana y un yogurt bebible.

Busqué en el cajón un bloc de notas adheribles '_nos vemos a la hora de comida, te quiero. Ryo.'_ Arranqué la hoja morada y la pegué en el refrigerador.

Iba temprano, aún faltaban 15 minutos para mi entrada, me estacioné y ahí estaba yo sentado en el auto.

_- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que ya te vas a olvidar a Rika? – _

_- No es así de fácil – _

_- Claro que lo es, en cuanto lo decidas lo será. ¿Ya viste cuánto heriste a Alice por haberla rechazado? _

_- Lo sé, no lo pude evitar, siento que engaño a Rika…_

_- ¡Pero Alice es tu esposa! ¿Por qué no sientes que la engañas a ella cuando haces el amor con Rika?_

_- Sé que Alice es mi esposa, sé que la estoy engañando, sé que este amor que siento por Rika esta mal, ¡ya lo sé! – _

_- ¿Y?_

_- Y no quiero herir a Alice…_

_- ¿Pero?_

_- Pero tampoco quiero herir a Rika… - _

_- La estas hiriendo desde el primer momento en que le dijiste 'hermosa', desde el primer momento en que la abrazaste, desde el primer momento en que la besaste, desde el momento en que te acosta…_

_- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé!_

_- …ste con ella… -_

_- … -_

_- A mi no me vengas con tus suspiritos que nada arreglan – _

_- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, que llore? – _

_- Dime que es lo que te gusta de tu esposa – _

_- Que Alice es… Alice es… es muy dulce, es tierna, es ocurrente, tiene una personalidad implacable, es muy persuasiva, me gusta que es muy segura, es muy comprensiva y siempre me apoya, es apasionada, me hace sentir querido, me hace sentir amado… - _

_- ¿Y qué te gusta de Rika? –_

_- Rika es muy cariñosa, sus ojos me reflejan todo lo que siente realmente… podría estarlos mirando todo el día. Me gusta su forma de ser dominante, no le importa lo que los demás piensen de ella, si ella quiere hacer algo lo hace y punto… - _

_- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de Alice? –_

_- Que puede llegar a ser un poco superficial… - _

_- Ryo no te mientas a ti mismo… - _

_- Bastante superficial, le importa mucho lo que piensen de ella y su impaciencia me disgusta bastante - _

_- Bien… ¿es todo? – _

_- Si. – _

_- ¿Y qué te disgusta de Rika? – _

_- Que tenga 19 años – _

_- ¿Y ya? – _

_- ¡Si! ¿Por qué no nació antes? – _

_- ¡Concéntrate! – _

_- ¡Mírame! Debo parecer hablando conmigo mismo… Seguimos platicando después cerebrito… Faltan 2 minutos para mi entrada – _

Bajé de mi coche y subí al ascensor.

- _Buenos días señor Akiyama – _escuché una voz a mi lado, vaya, es tan pequeña que no la vi.

- _Buenos días señorita Takenouchi – _

_- ¿A qué piso va? – _

_- Al tercero por favor – _Presioné el botón al que ella iba y el mio – _Gracias – _

_- Por nada – _

_- Señor Akiyama, disculpe mi impertinencia pero pude notarlo un poco alterado en el estacionamiento… ¿está todo bien? – _Su cara de preocupación me causó gracia y a la vez vergüenza porque tuvo que verme así.

- _No se preocupe señorita, es solo que olvidé un papel muy importante, pero ya veré como resolverlo, tal vez pueda imprimir uno… - _

_- En mi oficina tengo impresora por si necesita- _

_- Muchas gracias- _

_- Por nada, aquí me bajo- _

_- Que tenga bueno día – _

_- Igualmente – _

Llegué a mi oficina sin saludar a alguien más. Me senté y comencé a revisar mis correos. Me puse a trabajar arduamente para terminar antes y poder marcharme. Esos horarios de trabajo si que eran extraños. Unos días entro temprano y en las tardes ya puedo estar en casa descansando y otros días puedo dormir hasta tarde porque entro tarde a trabajar. Los horarios de Alice son parecidos y en veces son casi iguales, es por eso que contratamos a Rika.

_- Ryo necesito los planos para mañana-_ Otaru se quedó en la entrada de la puerta mirándome fijamente.

_- Estarán listos para esta misma tarde, te los mandaré a tu correo- _no lo miré

_- Los espero, muchas gracias –_

Al parecer les faltaba menos de lo que esperaba, terminé de hacer los planos en ese mismo rato y los mandé. Pasé por la oficina de Otaru para avisarle que me iba.

_- ¿Te llegaron Otaru?_

_- Si, muchas gracias… ¿Te sientes bien, Ryo?_

_- Necesito despejarme un poco. Si alguien me busca diles que mañana estaré a primera hora para que me lo comuniquen._

_- Claro Ryo – _

_- Gracias, nos vemos – _

_- Por nada hermano, que te mejores-_

Salí del edificio rápidamente para no levantar miradas y evitar que se dieran cuenta. Era ya la 1 de la tarde, llegué a casa y Alice no estaba, no llegaría hasta las 7 p.m., faltaba poco para que Rika llegara con los niños de la guardería. Me recosté un poco en el sillón y comencé a masajear mi cabeza un poco. _Este dolor me esta matando. _

Después de haber hecho sentir mal a Alice, yo también me sentía terrible, me siento fatal de haber herido a mi esposa. Tal vez Rika tiene razón y debamos dejar nuestro amor, lo que menos quiero es herir a Alice, después de todo también siento algo muy fuerte por ella.

_- Retomemos la plática – _

_- Hasta que te apareces – _

_- Si no lo hago tu no me invitas… Haber… Ya estas aclarando mas tu mente… Ya es una opción dejar a Rika – _

_- No –_

_- Pero si lo acabas de decir – _

_- Cambié de opinión – _

_-¡Ay no puede ser, estás peor que una mujer! – _

_- Calla – _

_- ¿Qué no amas a Alice? – _

_- Pues si… - _

_- Pero también amas a Rika – _

_- Ajá... –_

_- Pues sí pero Alice es tu mujer, tu única mujer, a la que siempre vas a amar y amaste desde un principio, de otra manera no te hubieras casado con ella… - _

_- En aquel momento la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo se le ocurrió hacer un pequeño juego en el que poco a poco fuimos perdiendo la razón por causa del alcohol, en un arranque de excitación nos empezamos a besar apasionadamente y la temperatura comenzó a subir, Alice era la mujer más deseada en el momento para mí y la amaba con tanta pasión que no dudé en hacerle el amor… - _

_- Bueno eso lo sé… Pero no hables en pasado, sigue siéndolo y lo será por siempre – _

_- No… Ahora Rika es… -_

_- ¡A ella ni me la menciones! – _

_- Rika es lo que más deseo… - _

_- Si te portas bien te compraré uno- _mis ojos se abrieron inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Rika en la entrada de la casa y mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.

_- ¡Papi!- _Hisa saltó alegremente a mis brazos.

_- ¡Hola princesa! ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –_

_- Bien, mis maestras son muy buenas conmigo, hay una que se parece mucho a Rika-_ su sonrisa cambió a una carita de tristeza.

- _¿Qué pasa mi pequeña? – _

_- ¿Papi yo soy tan bonita como mamá y Rika? – _tuve que contener la pequeña risa que me dio su pregunta tan inocente.

- _Claro que eres tan bonita como ellas, tú eres muy hermosa – _

_- ¿Entonces por qué un niño siempre me molesta? – _

_- ¿Sólo a ti o a todas las niñas? – _

_- Sólo a mí, porque soy la más fea – _sus ojitos se cerraron para no dejar escapar lágrimas

- _Eso no es verdad, tú eres muy bonita Hisa ¿y sabes por qué ese niño te molesta? – _Rika se acercó y la tomó por la barbilla, tenía un aroma tan delicioso y esa preocupación por mi hija la hacían ver aún más linda – _Es porque le gustas y le da pena decirte, por eso te molesta, para que de esa forma tu lo mires – _

_- ¿Pero por qué? – _Hisa lucía ahora mas extrañada que antes

- _Los hombres son tan extraños… - _

_- ¡Oye! – _dijimos Ichiro y yo al mismo tiempo lo que causó que Rika riera, me encantaba escucharla reír.

- _Bueno… Tu eres la excepción Ichiro – _Le encantaba hacerme sufrir de esta manera, bajé a Hisa de mis brazos y fue por su mochila

- _Entonces te molestaré para que me hagas caso… - _le dije al oído sin que los niños se dieran cuenta, me aseguré de que no estuvieran mirando y le di un pequeño golpe en el trasero, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara bastante, al grado de casi llegar al color de su cabello, le guiñé un ojo y me acerqué a los niños para que no la vieran así – _Niños que les parece si vamos por unas hamburguesas a McDonalds…_

_- Siiiii – _gritaron al mismo tiempo

_- Quiero un juguete de transformers – _dijo Ichiro muy emocionado

- _Y yo quiero a las princesas – _le siguió Hisa igual de emocionada

- _¿Y tu Rika qué quieres? – _

_- No se preocupen por mi… ya que 'papito' está en casa, yo me voy a la mía – _me dio una mirada retadora y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su bolsa.

_- Nooo Rika, ven con nosotros – _suplicó Hisa

_- No será divertido sin ti – _añadió Ichiro

_- Suban al carro niños, ya está abierto… Ahorita vamos Rika y yo…. Dejen la convenzo – _Me agaché para decirles en secreto

- _De acuerdo – _se fueron los dos rápidamente

_- Vaya con sus hijos señor Akiyama – _ni siquiera me volteó a ver

_- Ellos también quieren que vayas – _me acerqué sin hacer ruido alguno para que no se diera cuenta mientras ella fingía buscar algo en su bolsa

- _Pero yo no quiero ir – _

_- Vamos, señorita Nonaka – _no esperaba que la llamara de esa manera, me miró y su ojos instantáneamente reflejaron nerviosismo al verme tan cerca – _Será divertido… - _Mis labios se juntaron con los de ella… forcejeó un poco para separarse, sé que su humor cambió brutalmente a ira, para evitar recibir un golpe, tomé su trasero para acercarla completamente a mi, sus labios comenzaron a ablandarse dándome paso a entrar a su boca, mi lengua comenzó a jugar con la suya, me separé lentamente al sentir que su fiera interna se había calmado - _¿Te había dicho que te amo? – _no pude evitar soltarlo de golpe

- _Vamos entonces, los niños están esperando… Y quita tu mano de mí trasero – _me dijo entre dientestratando de sonar lo más molesta que pudo pero aun así no lo logró, se zafó de mi agarre y caminó sensualmente hacia el carro… ¡Dios esta mujer sí que me enloquece!

Caminé tras ella y cerré la puerta de la casa, abrí la puerta de Rika para que entrara y después fui a mi lugar para ir a comer algo.

- _Rika que bueno que mi papá te convenció, ¿cómo lo logró? – _preguntó Hisa muy animada, miré de reojo a Rika y nuevamente se sonrojó, pero no tanto como la primera vez.

- _Pues él… me dio un chocolate, ¿quieren? – _les ofreció mostrándoles el chocolate que traía en su bolsa, vaya que es encantadora la señorita.

- _Siii – respondieron al unísono_

-_No, no, no… Nada de dulces antes de la comida- _

_- Lo siento niños, después de comer les doy – _

_- ¿Y a mi también? – _pregunté poniendo cara de puchero

- _No a ti no - _

Sonrió satisfactoriamente. Llegamos al restaurante, me estacioné y los niños se bajaron inmediatamente a los juegos del local, Rika y yo nos acercamos a la caja para pedir la comida.

_- Iré a lavarme las manos y después voy por los niños – _

_- No, yo iré – _

_- No te preocupes –_

Me levanté para ir hacia donde estaban los niños, no los pude ver, se veían muy felices bajando por la resbaladilla.

_- Te dije que vendría yo por ellos – _

_- Ah, disculpa, quería verlos un poco, pero puedes ir por ellos – _

_- Hisa, Ichiro… vengan a comer – _

_- Última – _le gritaron mientras se bajan y volvían a subir rápidamente

_- Que mamá tan consentidora – _una señora a su lado le dijo, Rika abrió los ojos ampliamente, parpadeó un par de veces seguidas y – _tienes unos hijos preciosos, supongo que debieron sacar los ojos de su padre… Koda ven, ya es hora de irnos – _la señora agarró a su hijo de la mano estrujándola levemente para que le hiciera caso, Rika se sonrojó un poco y miró la escena extrañada.

-_ Parece que TUS hijos no te hacen caso – _no pude evitar – _déjame mostrarte como se hace_ – guiñé el ojo y fui hacia mis hijos, les ordené que vinieran a comer y obedecieron inmediatamente – _Ves_ –

- _¿Qué veo? ¿Que decidieron bajar nuevamente por la resbaladilla y cómo YO les dije se fueron a comer?... Pues si, lo vi perfectamente_ – esa sonrisa maliciosa de satisfacción me mataba, moría por besarle y darle pequeños mordiscos en sus labios tan sensuales y… - _¿Y ahora por qué tienes esa cara de torpeza? ¿Qué no vas a ir con tus hijos a comer?_

_- ¿Disculpe señorita? – _al parecer olvidó que no nos íbamos a llevar tanto

- _Que vayamos con los niños, señor Akiyama – _un pequeño sonrojo invadió su hermoso rostro

_- Eso creí escuchar – _Me invadieron unas ganas enormes de abrazarla muy fuerte en ese momento pero me contuve lo mas que pude, no podía hacer eso enfrente de los niños, aunque ellos no lo verían mal, lo malo que podrían hacer era decir un comentario acerca de la escena frente a Alice y ella si lo vería como algo malo.

Después de la comida ofrecí a Rika llevarla a su casa, lo cual accedió, los niños se despidieron efusivamente de ella. Y cada vez se acercaba más la hora de rencontrarme con Alice…

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

Me alegra mucho que te este gustando LiiMakino! :)

Espero que me sigas dejando reviews. me interesa mucho su comentario

Que esten muy bien.

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


	6. La cruda verdad

Noté algo muy diferente en Ryo, aunque trataba de actuar de lo más normal, su confusión destilaba por sus bellos ojos azules. Ya no puedo seguir arruinando su matrimonio, no tengo idea si Alice ya haya descubierto que la está engañando o peor, que sospeche que la está engañando conmigo… Quisiera saber cómo poder dejar de amar a este hombre tan perfecto, quisiera saber como dejar de pensar en él, cómo poder dejar de percibir su delicioso aroma aunque no esté presente, quisiera poder dejar de imaginarme haciendo el amor desenfrenadamente provocando que lo deseé cada vez más, creando una necesidad muy grande por tenerlo junto a mí, necesitándolo cada vez más, haciendo que cada vez que lo mire lo imagine sin ropa llamándome para juntar lentamente nuestros cuerpos y poder sentir al fin como lentamente entra en mí mientras me besa tiernamente o cuando lo invaden las ansias de por fin poder amarnos nuevamente, me gustaría poder sentir en este momento sus deseos desenfrenados entrando tan rápido que me hace estremecer de placer al borde de llegar a la locura…

_- Rika, ven a comer- _El grito de mi abuela me sacó de mis pensamientos…. Respiré profundamente y cuando mis hormonas lograron tranquilizarse bajé y la vi con un semblante serio, al parecer ella también puede notar que no estoy bien.

_- ¿Qué hay de comer?-_ Me sirvió mi plato y no me respondió, tomó asiento frente a mí y me miró fijamente.

_- Rika…- _Suspiró -_ ¿Por qué sigues tan aferrada a tu amor por Ryo? Puede que sea un gran hombre, pero lamentablemente es mucho mayor que tú, está casado y tiene dos hijos… No es tan sencillo, no es cualquier cosa, no es algo de lo que se pueda deshacer fácilmente. Si ya no ama más a su esposa esa no es la manera correcta de demostrarlo, tiene que divorciarse de ella para poder estar contigo. Tú no tienes por qué hacer las cosas mal, tienes toda la libertad de hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no te dañes a ti misma. Hija, ese hombre tal vez te ame, pero si no deja a su esposa es que no la ha dejado de amar, y si decide dejarla por ti, tiene dos hijos, ¿piensas cuidarlos tu si le dan la custodia a él? No pienses sólo en las cosas buenas, también ve, no las cosas malas, si no los percances que podría tener su amor. _

_- Abuela yo no quiero que te preocupes por mi ni…-_

_- No Rika, no quiero que me respondas nada, sólo quiero que lo pienses muy bien, yo no quiero seguir viéndote sufrir, eres muy joven para sufrir por esa clase de cosas, tu deberías de tener a tu lado a un hombre que te ame solo a ti, que pueda compartir todo su tiempo contigo, que no tenga ninguna atadura y si te hace muy feliz te haga su esposa y puedan tener una linda familia, así es como se debería de hacer las cosas, de la forma correcta. Esta familia siempre ha tenido problemas con los hombres y ni tu madre ni yo queremos que pases por los mismos problemas que nosotras, lo único que queremos es que seas feliz – _Lo único que podía mirar era mi plato, mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, vaya que me estaba dando duro con esta conversación_ - Tengo que ir con un carpintero por la silla que le encargué, come bien hija, y piénsate bien las cosas. Rika no quiero lastimarte porque te quiero y por lo mismo no quiero que te lastimen a ti, solo quiero lo mejor para ti- _Me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Después de comer me fui a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, no fue fácil escuchar las cosas que me dijo mi abuela, creo que ni enojada la había visto tan seria. Trato de despejarme viendo las cosas que hay a mi alrededor y lo primero que veo es un paquete verde que me hace caer en cuenta que mi visita de cada mes no había llegado, llevaba cinco días de retraso…

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar 'Henry' apareció en la pantalla…

_- Hola Henry, ¿cómo estas?- _

_- Muy bien ¿y tu? –_

_- Bien, en lo que cabe… ¿qué pasa?_

- _Te quería saludar y preguntarte si querrías tomar un café conmigo, hace mucho que no te veo para platicar – _

_- Es verdad, por la escuela no tenemos tanto tiempo de vernos… - _

_- ¿Te gusta la idea? – _

_- Claro, ¿cuándo no vemos? – _

_- ¿El sábado te parece bien? – _

_- Me parece bien, ¿nos vemos en el café ojos de gato? –_

_- ¿Es el único que te gusta no? –_

_- … - _

_- Hasta entonces pequeña – _

_- Hasta entonces grandote – _

Colgó el teléfono y yo lancé el mio a la cama, tal ves lo que necesite sea desestresarme un poco, necesito platicar con alguien que no sea ni Juri ni mi abuela que estoy tan acostumbrada a sus consejos y protestas de mi 'asunto' quiero tener una tercera opinión… desde hoy me empezaré a relajar para poder ver con ánimo a Henry pasado mañana, sé que él me dará la solución a mis delirios… Después de todo él siempre lo hace…

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer :) espero que dejen review, es la mejor retroalimentación que me pueden dar, acepto sugerencias y puedo cumplir peticiones... jaja Pido una gran disculpa por la tardanza, por falta de tiempo no podía terminar de escribir, pero ahora que estoy de vacasiones subiré más seguido, la inspiración ha llegado a mi ^^<p>

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


	7. Dulce y suave

Los puntos que están entre párrafos son solo para cambiar de narrador.

* * *

><p><em>- Hola Rika.. – Me saludó ese hombre tan maravilloso que me hace sentir especial.<em>

_- Ryo… - _

_- Te extrañé mucho preciosa – se acercó a mí y me besó dulcemente los labios._

_- Te amo Ryo, te amo muchísimo – Su mirada cautivadora me enamora cada vez más, entre sus brazos me siento protegida, me siento tan feliz, todo alrededor desaparece y sólo estamos él y yo._

_- Te amo con toda mi alma Rika, eres la mujer más maravillosa que puede haber en el universo – Me dio un beso suave y después me liberó de su abrazo tomándome sólo de la mano – Te tengo un sorpresa – comenzó a caminar sin soltar mi mano, lo seguí sin decir palabra alguna - ¿Puedes ver eso? – Dijo señalando su escritorio, mi vista me comenzaba a fallar, comencé a ver muy borroso todo… - Sé que esto te hará muy feliz Rika – ahora solo puedo escuchar su voz, no sé lo que le pasa a mis ojos, ahora solo veo una obscuridad - ¿No crees que es maravilloso? – No sé de lo que me está hablando, y no puedo emitir algún sonido, esto es muy extraño… un sonido horrible comenzó a aturdirme_

Estiré mi brazo para alcanzar mi celular y apagar la alarma, estos días he tenido sueños tan extraños, toda esta situación me está matando lentamente ni con mis proyectos profesionales he estado tan estresada como con esta situación tan confusa y cada vez se está haciendo peor, no sé como afrontarlo, no tengo el valor suficiente para dejar a la persona que mas amo… Me senté en la orilla de la cama, y me paré frente al espejo de perfil… Y se hará peor si mi periodo no viene pronto… todo mi mundo se derrumbará aplastándome y finalmente moriré…

Llegó el esperado día, me despertó un mensaje a las 10 de la mañana… _'¿a qué hora nos vamos a ver?'_ le respondí media hora más tarde ya que mis ojos aún no se podía abrir, dificultosamente pude leer y entender el mensaje. Cuando al fin me pude despertar sentía como si me hubiese arrollado un tren, tomé mi celular y le contesté el mensaje _'nos vemos a las 8 en mi mesa preferida, llega antes que yo no quiero estar esperando'_ me levanté de la cama y di unos cuantos pasos y sonó mi celular _'tan impaciente como siempre Rika, nunca has llegado antes que yo a ningún lado' _Pudo sacarme una sonrisa mañanera, sin duda este sería un buen día…

...

En cierto momento Rika y yo llegamos a ser tan amigos, que inevitablemente me enamoré de ella, me armé de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos sólo que no los podía corresponder porque nuestra amistad era mejor que un noviazgo que en cualquier momento se le podría terminar el amor, decía ella. En fin eso fue hace dos años, antes de salir de prepa. Ahora he logrado superar ese momento pero aún puedo sentir ese amor latente, aunque sé que lo mejor entre nosotros es la amistad no dejo de tener este sentimiento por ella.

Ya era casi hora de ir al café ojos de gato…

_Le llevaré este pequeño llavero para que piense más en mí. T_omé el llavero de una zorrita amarilla que estaba en mi buró, tomé mis llaves y salí de mi casa. Caminé hacia el establecimiento mirando las nubes que lucían de un color gris y hacía un poco de viento refrescando el ambiente, simplemente un día perfecto.

Abrí la puerta del local y busqué el lugar preferido de Rika, unos sillones verdes con una mesita al centro decorada con macetas a los lados, era una mesa agradable a la vista, por lo cual le gustaba a ella.

Me senté y tres minutos después llegó un mesero.

- _Le ofrezco la carta y enseguida vuelvo a tomar su orden – _

_- Gracias, cuando llegue mi acompañante toma ambas órdenes – _

Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos y Rika no llegaba… _De haber sabido pasaba por ella_… Cada vez que se abría la puerta del establecimiento volteaba esperando que fuera ella, hasta que al fin al vi aparecer tan despampanante como siempre…

_- Señorita Nonaka_ _ya era hora de que llegara –_

_- Lo siento Henry, sabes que nunca puedo llegar puntual a ningún lugar – _

_- Como olvidarlo…- _Tomó asiento y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa

_- ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu carrera Henry? –_

_- Bien, me he dado cuenta que me mato demasiado estudiando y no es que sea difícil pero no quiero llegar a ser un médico mediocre, quiero ayudar realmente a las personas que necesiten de mis servicios, quiero aprender todo lo que pueda aprender, hasta que mi cabeza estalle –_

_- Supongo que todas las carreras son pesadas, ya sea porque son escritas o teóricas o como la mía que son más técnicas, y aunque sean difíciles y lleguen a ser muy estresantes finalmente logras amarla no importa lo complicada que sea –_

_- Así es… ¿y a ti cómo te ha ido? –_

_- Hola buenas tarde, ¿puedo tomar su orden ahora? – _dijo el mesero sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja, y no lo culpo, vaya que el tiempo la hace más hermosa…

_- Claro… yo quiero un __mocha__ cherry, por favor –_

_- Encantado – _le respondió

_- A mi me traes un mocha mármol, por favor – _

_- Enseguida – _ni siquiera me miró

_- Sigues anonadando a otras personas… -_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? – _

_- Olvídalo, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah si, no respondiste a mi pregunta… -_

_- Ah es verdad… me ha ido bien en lo que cabe, he aprendido a trabajar con resina, fibra de vidrio, cerámica, madera, metal… y a Rumiko le gusta mucho lo que hago, dice que está muy feliz que si me haya inclinado por el diseño… Y también me ha dicho que si no me gustaría irme de intercambio a Italia para ver otras clases de técnicas y diseños pero… - _bajó la mirada y se quedó callada aun asimilando lo que iba a decir

_- No quieres porque te alejarías de Ryo… - _Rika alzó la mirada y me miró con lo ojos muy abiertos… tal vez mis palabras sonaron muy agresivas, debí haberlo dicho un poco mas sutil

_- No Henry, no es eso… -_

_- ¿Entonces? Si tienes esa oportunidad tan grande deberías de aprovecharla –_

_- Lo sé, pero no me siento con la suficiente experiencia todavía, tal vez debería esperar al siguiente año… -_

_- Su orden señorita –_

_- Muchas gracias – _Le contestó Rika

_- Su pedido joven – _Me molestó un poco su obvia admiración por mi acompañante, pero qué podía hacer yo…

_- Gracias – _miré detenidamente a Rika, estaba algo preocupada y al parecer no me diría la razón por esa preocupación_ - ¿Y como vas con tu amor a escondidas? – _esta tarde olvidé mi parte sutil en casa, si pudiera me estaría dando topes en la pared por ser tan poco prudente…

_- No sé cómo responder eso Henry… – _realmente su mirada ahora reflejaba confusión, como si no esperara eso de mí

_- Disculpa… no tienes que hacerlo, yo… hablé sin pensar – _

_- Está bien, pues estoy tratando de olvidarlo todo, de poner en orden mis ideas y saber que es lo primordial para mí, para él, para todos..._

_- Lo único primordial aquí eres tu, no tienes porqué tomar en cuenta a nadie más, sólo tus sentimientos y saber que es lo que de verdad quieres para ti –_

_- … -_

_- ¿Y has logrado pensar algo? –_

_- No mucho –_

_- ¿Algo más te preocupa? –_

_- No… - _Instantáneamente dirigió su mirada hacia otro sitio, ¡MENTIRA CONFIRMADA!

- _Ok, no hablemos de eso… ¿Pero cuéntame cómo piensas deshacerte del amor que sientes por Ryo? Tal vez me pueda servir a mí también… -_

_- No es algo que se pueda olvidar tan fácilmente, tal vez si me deba de ir de intercambio para lograr hacerlo… Para lograr olvidarme de él y que él logre enfocarse sólo en su esposa y sus hijos –_

_- Rika aún no puedo entender cómo es posible que te hayas enamorado de un hombre casado –_

_- Henry aún no logro entender cómo es posible que te hayas enamorado de mí –_

Ambos soltamos una carcajada, es que esta mujer es increíble, increíblemente radiante y fresca, no le importa absolutamente si los demás piensan diferente que ella, Rika jamás dejará de pensar a lo que ya está aferrada… Es tan testaruda y por eso la admiro.

_- ¿Recuerdas cuando actuaste de enferma con cáncer y tu doctora solo te daba rodeos para darte la mala noticia? – _

_- Si, esa obra me dio muchos problemas porque no podía enfocarme en lo que tenía que decir realmente, siempre quería responderle por mi cuenta a esa doctora… ese personaje no me iba para nada… -_

_- Cuando se terminó y toda la gente comenzó a salir recuerdo que iba detrás de tu madre y se le atoró el tacón en una jardinera y estuvo a punto de caer pero lo pude evitar – _soltó una pequeña risita recordando el momento.

_- Sí me contó y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando me lo dijo, se enojó por reírme de ella –_

_- ¿Te acuerdas cuando el profesor de inglés te sacó del salón por no para de hablar siendo que yo era la que estaba hablando y no lo dejaba dar su clase en paz? – _su mirada de burla me causó gracia

_- Y después de sacaron a ti también por seguir platicando y nos sentamos en la banca de afuera en la espera del final de la clase para poder sacar nuestras cosas del salón porque nos impidieron sacarlas –_

_- Fue tu culpa Henry, porque no me respondías en voz baja…. –_

_- Eres una mentirosa y bien lo sabes –_

Así pasamos una hora más recordando momentos de cuando estábamos en la escuela, cuando salíamos a pasear por la ciudad con nuestros demás compañeros, tantos buenos recuerdos que tuvimos de esa excelente época.

_- Permíteme… - _Me levanté hacia al caja para pagar la cuenta, luego me volví a acercar a la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos - _¿Nos vamos? -_ Le ofrecí mi mano a la pelirroja para que se levantara

Rika aceptó mi ayuda y tomó mi mano, cuando se levantó me soltó y salimos del establecimiento, refrescó bastante mientras tomábamos nuestro café.

-_ ¿Tienes frío? –_

_- Algo – _siempre haciéndose la valiente, me dio ternura viendo tiritar y le coloqué mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros – _No Henry, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa - _ se la quitó y me la entregó.

_- Yo no me enfermo, tú eres la que se tiene que cuidar – _se la volví a poner y esta ves no se la quitó -_ ¿Vas a aceptar que te lleve? – _le pregunté en tono burlón.

_- Depende… -_

_- ¿Depende? ¿De qué? – _No puedo creer lo testaruda que es

-_ Si me cuentas en este momento cómo vas con tu vida amorosa… - _No me esperaba esa condición, no puedo creer que se siga sintiendo culpable por su rechazo y no es que se lo quiera contar pero tampoco puedo permitir que se fuera sola a casa

-_ ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –_ llegamos a mi carro y saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo

- _Quiero que me digas con cuantas chicas has salido, si alguna te interesó muchísimo, si te has enamorado perdidamente de alguna, no sé… - _le abrí la puerta y ella subió, rodeé el auto para poder llegar a mi asiento

_- He conocido a varias chicas… pero sólo una me logró interesar lo suficiente como para salir con ella – _Le confesé mientras colocaba la llave en el auto para poder arrancar.

_- ¿Y qué pasó? – _

_- Salimos una vez y fue divertido, pensé que era una chica tímida pero al atreverse a besarme cambió totalmente mi forma de pensar – _

_- ¿Y aceptaste su beso? ¿Te gustó? –_

_- Lo acepté y tal vez me gustó. Luego quedamos en una segunda cita pero esta vez con otros amigos de la carrera, quedamos muy ebrios por los juegos y retos, sabes como se ponen esas cosas y finalmente cuando nos íbamos de la casa de mi amigo ella me pidió que la llevara a su casa y ya que mis amigos tenían otros planes…_

_- ¿Planes? –_

_- Sí tú sabes… Ellos y sus respectivas chicas a solas en sus habitaciones…- _Me interrumpió al haber entendido a lo que me refería

_- No me sentía en mis cinco sentidos pero creía poder manejar sin problema, de hecho ella no vivía tan lejos de la casa de mi amigo así que la acompañé caminando, tardamos un poco más de lo debido por caminar chueco y no coordinábamos porque estábamos bastante mareados. Al llegar a su casa me esperé a que pudiera entrar y la pobre no podía abrir la puerta –_

_- Y tú como 'excelente caballero' le ayudaste a abrir la puerta – _

_- Claro y después me ofreció a quedarme un poco en lo que se me bajaba y accedí porque realmente me sentía mal y no podía manejar en ese estado a casa, me senté en el sillón y ella se fue a su habitación, yo cerré los ojos y recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo… De un momento a otro me sorprendió escucharla susurrando en mi oído y arrodillándose en el sillón para poder sentarse sobre mis piernas… abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en ropa interior –_

_- Vaya si que es rápida la chica – _llegamos a su casa, me estacioné y apagué mi coche

-_ Si y después de un tiempo me dijo que ya no quería saber nada de mi, que prefería que ya no le hablara en la escuela –_

_- ¿Tan bipolar? –_

_- Al parecer –_

_- ¿Por qué no terminaste tu historia? –_

- …. – No me permitió articular palabras

-_ ¿Te acostaste con ella? –_ sabía que me preguntaría eso

- _… Si… - _Dije algo apenado y miré por la ventana y vi un carro gris con los vidrio polarizados estacionado del otro lado de la calle, justo frente al mío y había se podía ver la silueta de alguien sentado en el asiento del piloto

_- ¿Y ahora te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? –_

_- No, su presencia no es tan importante en mi vida, sólo la quería conocer y ya que a ella no le importó pues no voy a estar rogándole –_

_- Es verdad… - _

_- Permíteme – _Me bajé del auto y le abrí la puerta a mi acompañante

_- Muchas gracias – _Se bajó y la acompañé a la puerta mientras ella buscaba sus llaves

- _Gracias a ti por regalarme esta tarde, Rika –_ Me acerqué lentamente a ella

_- Gracias Henry, la pasé muy bien hoy, me has liberado de la tensión que he sentido todos estos días –_ Hizo una expresión de victoria al encontrar sus llaves

- _Nos vemos – _Le dije abrazándola por la cintura y acercando mi rostro al suyo

- _Nos vemos – _Su voz se escuchaba un poco nerviosa, finalmente me armé de valor y la besé, la besé con tanto cariño que sentí que todo el cariño que le pudiera dar a alguien se fuera en ese beso, tan sincero, tan dulce, tan simple…

...

¿_Mis ojos me están engañando ó se están besando? No puedo creer que esté saliendo con alguien más, no entiendo por qué tiene la necesidad de salir con alguien más, le entrego todo mi amor, afecto y cariño, sé que lo hago a escondidas pero aun así he arruinado mi vida amorosa por ella, ¡HE ARRUINADO MI VIDA MATRIMONIAL POR ELLA! y así me lo paga, besando a ese sujeto tan… tan… ¡TAN FEO! _Me sorprendió tanto ver esta escena que tuve que dirigir mi mirada hacia otro lado, me duele tanto verla siendo besada por otro hombre y yo sin poder hacer algo al respecto…Volteé nuevamente a ver la escena tan 'encantadora' y Rika se veía algo confundida… _¡Menos mal! Al parecer no le gustó que la besara…_ _Me gustaría poder escuchar lo que se están diciendo. Me dan tantas ganas de golpearlo por atrevido… ¡MALDITO! _

Rika le dio un abrazo para finalizar la conversación, _¡SI LE GUSTÓ DESPUÉS DE TODO!_ abrió la puerta de su casa y se metió, el chico va caminando tan campante y feliz ¿Qué le habrá dicho para que se fuera tan contento? El chico se subió al auto, volteó nuevamente a mi auto, seguramente podía ver mi silueta aunque los vidrios estuvieran polarizados, luego se marchó. Mis celos me carcomían al igual que la ira y opté por hacer una pequeña llamada… Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y busqué el contacto que requería en el momento y coloqué el teléfono en mi oído, el tono de timbre comenzó a sonar… 1… 2… 3.. 4…

_- Hola Ryo – _Traté de calmarme para no sonar tan molesto

_- Hola princesa, ¿cómo estas? –_ Sentía que mi voz sonaba muy forzada pero no podía hacer nada al respecto

-_ ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora? – _ahora sí comencé a alterarme, ¡cínica!

_- ¿Te molesta? – _le dije cambiando mi tono de voz a molesto

_- No… pero es un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees? – _

_- ¿Te parece que es tarde? – _

_- Las diez de la noche no me parece que sea una hora adecuada para hablar por teléfono… -_

_- Pues a mi no me parece una hora adecuada para que una señorita ande en la calle –_

_- ¿Y qué señorita anda en la calle? – _Ahora ella sonaba molesta

_- Tampoco se me hace correcto que una señorita se suba al coche de un hombre, la sociedad lo ve de una mala manera, las suelen llamar de formas muy feas –_

_- ¿Disculpa? –_ Ahora sonaba más que molesta, pero no importaba porque yo estaba más molesto que ella

_- Tampoco se me hace adecuado que una señorita se ande besando con patanes en las calles –_

_- ¿Me estas espiando? –_

_- ¿Me lo estabas tratando de esconder? –_

_- ¿De qué estas hablando? Yo no tengo nada que esconderte –_

_- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuándo me pensabas a decir que estabas saliendo con un patán? –_

_- En primera no estoy 'saliendo' con nadie y en segunda Henry no es ningún patán –_

_- ¡Ah con que se llama Henry! Y dime ¿Te gustó que te sacara en público sin ningún problema? ¿Te gustó poder salir sin ser niñera? ¿Disfrutaste cada segundo de ese beso? Cuéntame ¿qué tal estuvo? –_

_- ¡Deja de estar de psicópata, Ryo! Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó realmente y… -_

_- Pero te vi Rika y no sé si me hayas estado mintiendo desde antes. Pero si lo que realmente quieres es a ese patán… ¡Pues que seas feliz! – _

_- ¡Ya te dije que no es ningún patán! Y si no quieres escuchar no es mi problema así que buenas noches – _

_- ¡Buenas noches PERRA! –_

Colgué el teléfono antes de que me dijera otra cosa, si ya había puesto mal las cosas ¡ahora las había empeorado! Que tus palabras sean dulces y suaves; por si en algún momento llega la necesidad de tragártelas…

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Hooola, espero que esten de maravila! Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y no saben lo mucho que me alegra que les guste, de verdad que cada capítulo lo reviso como tres veces antes de subirlo para que no tenga ningún error y también para mejorar algunas palabras que en ese momento no se me ocurrieron para quede mejor.<p>

Espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado y espero sus Reviews para poder hacelo mejor cada vez :)

**By **

**Cannelle . Douce**


	8. Una de dos

Biiip… Biiip…

El sonido de mi celular me despertó, un mensaje me había llegado…

_Agmptwdgjmptwadgjmptw_

_11 Ago. 2012 09:43AM_

_De: Ryo Akiyama_

_¿Qué rayos indica su mensaje? Después de las tonterías que me dijo ayer lo mínimo que debería de decirme es lo siento. Hoy no le haré caso en todo el día. Hoy me tomaré el día libre de todo, libre de tareas, libre de molestias, libre de pensamientos absurdos, libre de preocupaciones, libre de todo._

Me quedé recostada mirando el techo, estática, con los ojos cerrados, esperé quince minutos en mi cama para después levantarme y darme una relajante ducha, hubiera sido larga si no se desperdiciara tanta agua, nunca me ha gustado ser esa clase de personas que tardan 20 minutos en bañarse, es demasiado gasto innecesario de agua.

Me puse un cómodo pants y una playera holgada, bajé tranquilamente las escaleras y ahí estaba mi abuela preparando un té, había amanecido nublado y frío, el clima estaba muy inusual últimamente.

_- ¡Buenos días abuelita! – _Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-_ Buenos días. ¿Quieres desayunar? – _Me miró algo extrañada por mi actitud poco común.

_- ¿Qué hay? – _

_- Hice arroz y sopa de miso para mantenernos calientitas –_

_- ¿Tienes frío? – _

_- Algo, ¿tu no? – _

_- Casi no –_

_- ¿Te sirvo? –_

_- Por favor – le sonreí_

_- Hoy te ves muy fresca ¿hay alguna buena noticia que tengas que darme? –_

_- Ninguna en especial, simplemente hoy quise ser feliz y descansar de mi sufrimiento y presiones –_

_- ¿Es un nuevo apodo para Ryo? ¿'Sufrimiento y presión'?– _No pude evitar reírme bastante fuerte – _Que acertada soy. Pero me parece perfecto que te olvides tan sólo un día de él –_ Me dio mi plato y comenzó a desayunar junto conmigo.

Continuamos platicando amenamente, hacía mucho que mi abuela no me contaba alguna historia de su juventud, lo único que me decía últimamente era que Ryo no era bueno para mí, que me alejara de él, que lo olvidara y blah blah blah… Pero ahora hasta quería que me siguiera contando más anécdotas suyas. Al terminar de desayunar recogí los platos y me encargué de lavarlos mientras mi abuela iba a rentar algunas películas ya que dijo que ella me ayudaría a que este día la pasara totalmente relajada y sin presiones.

Me recosté un rato en el sillón, esperando a mi abuela y sentí como poco a poco se me cerraban los ojos de nuevo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, seguramente era mi abuela para preguntarme qué película quería. Me sentía como loca buscándolo hasta que al fin lo encontré y contesté antes de que se cortara la llamada

_- Abuela ya te dije que no importa la película que sea estará bien para mi – _

_- Hola Rika… - Esa voz tan peculiar hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo - ¿Hola? – _

_- ¿Si? – _

_- ¿Te molesto? – _

_- Algo, pero dime ¿Qué pasa? – _

_- Lamento que mi llamada sea molesta para ti – _

_- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Ryo? –_

_- Sólo te quería dar una buena noticia – Esperé unos cuantos segundos para que continuara hablando, pero su 'buena noticia' no llegaba. _

_- ¿Y bien? –_

_- No te desesperes pequeña, hay mucho tiempo, mientras cuéntame ¿cómo estas? – _

_- Ryo estaba durmiendo y tu llamada me despertó así que no estoy de muy buen humor, ¿podrías apurarte? – Comenzó a colmarme la paciencia._

_- Pues no sé si te lo pueda decir por teléfono – _

_- ¿Entonces por qué me llamas? – _

_- Rika, acabo de terminar mi matrimonio –_

_El teléfono se me cayó de las manos y me quedé perpleja, ¿esto es una broma? No lo puedo creer… ¿Me está llamando por ser la culpa de sus males? –_

_- ¿Rika? ¿Estás bien? ¡Contéstame! – Miré el celular tirado junto a mis pies._

_- Rika ya llegué… - _Escuché la puerta cerrarse – _Traje la película de 'la teoría del caos' y después recordé que podemos ver cualquier película en el tele-cable porque ya no supe que otra escoger. _

_- ¿Y quién sale en esa película abuela? – _No supe si lo soñé ó fue real, comencé a buscar mi celular en el suelo, pero no estaba.

_- Sale Rya Reynolds, Emily Mortimer, Stuart Townsend y Sarah Chalke -_ Leyó la carátula de la película - _¿Qué buscas Rika? –_

_- Mi celular – _ Mi abuela me miró extrañada y volteó a ver la mesa que estaba junto al sofá.

_- Está tirado junto a la mesita Rika – _miré en dirección hacia donde estaba mirando mi abuela y era cierto, ahí estaba, ¿entonces no lo había soñado? Todo esto es tan confuso, por más de desearía que fuera verdad de cierta manera NO quiero que sea verdad, odio los sueños realistas…

Tomé el celular y miré el registro de llamadas y tenía una llamada perdida, sentí como la sangre se me fue a los pies, una pequeña molestia en el estómago, abrí esa llamada perdida para ver más detalles de la misma 09:35 a.m. no la escuché, fue justo antes de su mensaje… no pude evitar soltar un gran suspiro.

_- Rika… ¿Pasa algo malo? –_ Mi abuela no dejaba de mirarme, tal vez me veía como una desquiciada buscando en mi celular registro alguno de llamadas, caminé hacia donde estaba ella y le sonreí para cambiarle esa cara de preocupación…

_- No abuela, ¿pongo la película? – _la tomé de sus manos para ponerla en el dvd.

- _Está bien, iré a hacer palomitas de maíz – _

Me senté, y programé la película justo para cuando mi abuela viniera comenzara. Miré nuevamente el mensaje que Ryo me había mandado en la mañana, tratando de interpretarlo y a la única conclusión que pude llegar fue que sólo quiere seguir molestando… Si de verdad se diera la oportunidad de que Ryo se divorciara de Alice, no me siento capaz de estar con él, sé que hago mal al hacer que su matrimonio no esté funcionando pero si eso llegara a ocurrir tampoco podría estar con él por respeto a Alice, después de todo, es mi culpa que en estos momentos la esté pasando tan mal. El horno de microondas anunció que había terminado de cocinar. Llegó mi abuela con un tazón de humeantes y deliciosas palomitas, justo como se ve en las películas y series, que por cierto odio que siempre coman solo un puño y dejen el resto intacto, con lo que amo las palomitas… Puse 'play' a la película y comenzamos a verla.

* * *

><p>Tardé en abrir mis ojos, después de todo era domingo y merecía dormir un poco más de lo normal, por fin logré abrirlos y me di cuenta que mi esposa ya no se encontraba a mi lado, me levanté y me dirigí al baño, ahí estaba ella, cepillando su rubia cabellera frente al espejo cubierta solo por una toalla blanca, contemplé un poco su silueta, tenía un cuerpo de diosa, sin duda el ejercicio le beneficia bastante…<p>

_- Buenos días mi amor – _la besé en la mejilla y me miró extrañada por la manera en que la saludé, supongo yo, hacía mucho que no le hablaba con afecto… Creo que lo que realmente tengo que hacer de ahora en adelante es dejar de pensar tanto en Rika y volverme a enamorar de mi esposa, enfocarme sólo en ella y darle todo mi afecto sólo a ella, como se merece.

_- Hola Ryo, ¿cómo amaneciste? – _continuaba cepillándose su cabello dorado

_- Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú mi cielo? –_

_- Bien también… ¿Por qué estás tan cariñoso? –_

_- Porque eres mi esposa –_ le di un beso en su hombro descubierto –_Y te amo – _Sonrió y rotó su cuerpo frente a mi

-_ Ryo necesito hablar contigo – _Lucía demasiado seria, su semblante no era de disgusto ni tampoco de molestia pero era algo inusual.

- _Te escucho… - _

-_ No ahora no… Llevaré a los niños con mis padres, tú espérame aquí… ¿o prefieres venir conmigo? –_

_- Sí, iré contigo –_

_- Excelente, entonces báñate y cámbiate, mientras yo iré a bañar a los niños para que los vean bonitos sus abuelos –_

Me quité la camisa y el pantalón de la pijama, me miré frente al espejo en bóxer unos cuantos minutos, necesito hacer un poco más de ejercicio, mis abdominales ya no están tan marcados como antes… Y mis brazos también están perdiendo volumen.

-_ ¿Admiras tu cuerpo? –_

_- No… Veo que le falta bastante ejercicio, está perdiendo su forma –_

_- Ryo… - _bajó el cepillo y lo dejó a un lado, caminó hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro, se puso detrás de mí y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura – _eres perfecto, yo no pienso que necesites más ejercicio – _me dio un beso en el hombro, bajó lentamente sus brazos y puso sus manos sobre mi cadera, sobre mis boxers – ¡_Ahora báñate! –_ los bajó con una pequeña risita antes de salir corriendo, mis reflejos no estaban nada mal logre tomar la toalla en la que estaba envuelta pero fue más lista y la desenrolló de su cuerpo para que no la lograra alcanzar, antes de cerrar la puerta completamente sólo pude ver su espalda desnuda mientras cerraba la puerta dejando sólo su cabeza a la vista –_Te amo – _me dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa y la cerró.

Me bañé rápidamente, para ahorrar agua, salí y me sequé. Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi ropero, busqué una camisa de botones para que mis suegros vieran que me seguía interesando su forma de pensar sobre mí, pero con un pantalón de mezclilla para no lucir tan formal. Un poco de loción y me volví a dirigir al baño, tomé algo de gel y arreglé mi cabello estaba listo.

Busqué mi celular debajo de mi almohada, eran las 09:30 p.m. Me llegó a la mente lo psicópata que me comporté con Rika, tal vez debería de llamarle y pedirle una disculpa o cuando menos mandarle un mensaje… Debe estar dolida por lo duro que fui con ella, no debí haber bebido tanto, lo único que quería era armarme de valor para poder hablar con Alice y platicarle de mi romance con Rika, era un plan muy bueno, ayudarme con tequila para que las palabras fluyeran pero todo se vino abajo cuando decidí contarle lo que estaba planeando hacer a Rika y la vi…. La vi besando y abrazando a ese tipo…

Agité mi cabeza para evitar calentarla con pensamientos absurdo nuevamente… Sí le llamaré en este momento… El tono de timbre comenzó a sonar… 1… 2…

_- Papi dice mami que vengas a desayunar – _la voz de Ichiro me asustó, provocando que se cayera mi celular

_- Si hijo, dile que ahora bajo –_ me agaché porque cayó debajo de la cama y al parecer no contestó, supongo que aún era temprano para ella… al lograr tomar el teléfono colgué.

_- ¿Qué haces papi, te estas escondiendo de mamá? –_ se acercó a mí al ver que me agaché debajo de la cama.

_- No hijo, sólo que se me cayó algo – _alcancé el celular, me levanté y lo puse en la orilla de la cama –_ Espérame un poco y bajamos –_ tenía que hacer una pequeña escala técnica en el baño, cuando volví Ichiro estaba dando la espalda hacia la puerta del baño, muy atento en algo… _- Hijo ¿qué haces? –_

- _Soy como tú y le puedo hablar a las personas – _decía mientras aplastaba las teclas, lo cual me preocupó bastante porque si mal no recuerdo el contacto de Rika estaba seleccionado, solo espero que no le haya estado llamando accidentalmente, le quité mi celular con sutileza para que no llorara –_ Vamos a desayunar con mami ¿te parece? – _asintió con la cabeza, lo tomé de la mano y bajamos hacia donde estaba ella.

_- Mami, papi se escondió de ti debajo de la cama –_

_- ¿Papi merece un castigo por travieso? –_ se acercó a Ichiro para decirle al oído

_- ¡Si! – _Me miró para ver la expresión en mi rostro - _¡Unas nalgadas! -_

- _Esas te las mereces tu Ichiro… -_

_- No, yo no –_

_- Sí, por mentir… -_

_- ¿Me mentiste Ichiro? –_ preguntó Alice fingiendo sorpresa mientras le daba una cucharada de papilla a Hisa.

Miré mi celular para ver qué era lo que había estado haciendo Ichiro, no había hecho ninguna llamada al parecer, suspiré aliviado.

_- Bien ya que terminaron de desayunar ¿vamos con sus abuelos? – _

_- Siiiii – _saltó Ichiro feliz de la silla corriend_o _hacia la puerta para ya salir.

Alice cargó a Hisa y se dirigió hacia su cuarto para preparar su pañalera, peinarla y cambiarla.

Finalmente salimos de la casa, Ichiro iba señalando a los perros, los postes, los semáforos, las personas, los árboles, las nubes, absolutamente todo lo que veía, le iba platicando algunas cosas a Hisa quien iba sentada en su silla justo a su lado, lo cual se me hizo una escena muy tierna, Hisa solo le balbuceaba unas cuantas cosas e Ichiro se enojaba porque no le podía entender lo que decía.

Llegamos a la casa de los padres de Alice, nos paramos frente a la puerta y timbramos, su abuela fue quien abrió la puerta, Ichiro la abrazó y saludó efusivamente, luego seguimos nosotros dos. Nos quedamos platicando un rato mientras los niños vagaban por la casa, Ichiro se encargaba de que los torpes pasitos de su hermana no la hicieran caer y lastimarse.

Alice le dejó encargados a ambos para que los cuidara unas cuantas horas en nuestra ausencia, la madre encantada accedió a la petición de su hija ya que desde que contratamos a la niñera sus padres ni los míos habían sido tan privilegiados de cuidar a nuestros hijos, claro, a menos que ni la niñera ni nosotros lo pudiéramos hacer.

Salim_o_s de la casa y comencé a manejar sin rumbo alguno…

_- ¿Y bien? –_ rompí el silencio que empezaba a tornarse algo incómodo

_- ¿Y bien? – _me respondió con la misma pregunta, lo cual me pareció algo extraño

_- ¿De qué es lo que querías platicar? –_

_- ¿Podríamos ir a caminar al parque? – _

_- Claro - _ ya que teníamos el destino esperé un momento más para que ella volviera a retomarla plática, lo cual no hizo, por lo tanto supuse que debía esperar hasta estar en el lugar. Al llegar bajé primero y me apresuré para poder abrir su puerta y tomar su mano para que pudiera bajar.

-_ Gracias –_

_- Por nada – _

Comenzamos a caminar admirando los enormes y majestuosos árboles que había en el parque, el césped verde, los caminos de piedra, los niños jugando en las fuentes. Caminamos hacia la parte del parque que visitábamos concurridamente cuando éramos más jóvenes, antes de habernos casado, era un parque tan grande que difícilmente lográbamos llegar a la misma banca en la que al lado corría un río y podíamos cruzar hacia la banca por un pequeño puente. En ese entonces solíamos decir que era 'nuestra banca secreta' del parque, lo cual era totalmente falso, era secreta para nosotros mismos porque sólo pudimos llegar a ella máximo cuatro veces.

_- ¿Recuerdas el árbol en el que una vez tallamos nuestras iniciales? –_ su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- _Claro, cómo olvidarlos… ¿Crees poder encontrarlo de nuevo? – _

_- Me parece algo complicado pero sí hoy logramos encontrarlo lo tomaré como una señal… - _

_- ¿Señal? –_

_- …-_ ignoré esa última parte, quisiera pasar unbuen rato, aunque sea sólo este día

_- Recuerdas cuando estábamos acostados el pasto y dijiste 'ay creo que hay una barita en mi espalda' y te levantaste y era una bara gigante – _Alice soltó una carcajada, hacía tanto que no la escuchaba reír, me contagió su risa haciéndome reír a mí también.

- _Y esa misma vez pasó algo muy extraño, un mosquito se paró en un hombro y trataste de matarlo pero voló antes de lo mataras y se paró un el pasto, y tú como un gigantón te lazaste sobre el pobre mosquito, y con mayor razón pensé que no lo ibas a matar, y cuando te levantaste estaba pegado en tu hombro, y nos sorprendió bastante a ambos –_

_- Te acuerdas una vez que me invitaste a tu casa ver una película porque no estaban tus padres y cuando terminó comenzamos a besarnos y de repente mi camisa estaba tirada en el suelo y la tuya lanzada en una silla y me comenzaste a llevar a tu habitación cuando escuchamos la puerta principal que se abría, nos vestimos súper rápido, pero nos asustamos tanto que yo me terminé escondiendo en la regadera de tu baño, y terminé saliendo de tu casa como 3 horas después que fue cuando tu papá se fue a su habitación –_

_- ¡Ay sí! Yo fui la caliente que te estaba llevando a mi cuarto, fuiste tú el que empezó a quitarme la ropa – _

_- Pero no te opusiste –_

_- … -_

_- Jaque mate – _

_- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en esa banca? –_

_- Está bien – _se sentó justo en medio y yo me senté a su lado

_- Ryo… - _su tono de voz había cambiado – _hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde _hace varios días… - colocó ambas manos sobre sus piernas y esperó un poco

_- Dime… -_ me atreví a decirle sabiendo que la respuesta a esa pregunta no sería nada fácil.

_- Ryo… ¿aún me amas? – _bajó su mirada, sabiendo que la respuesta tal vez no sería buena para ella – _No tienes que responderme ahora, simplemente quiero que pienses bien, si ya no me amas quiero que me lo digas directamente, sé que estos últimos meses han sido bastante difíciles, yo con mis salidas con amigas, el trabajo y los niños han hecho que me olvide por completo que nos amamos, que somos esposos, mi actitud ha hecho que dejes de estar enamorado de mí y lo lamento tanto, me arrepiento tanto de no haberte tratado como debía en todo momento, porque la verdad no recuerdo desde cuando fue que dejamos de hablarnos bonito, de decirnos 'te amo' no me di cuenta cuando me dejaste de decir 'mi amor' 'hermosa', todas las cosas lindas que me decías. Y sabes qué es lo que más me lastima que tal vez tú sí te diste cuenta de cuando dejo de pasar todo esto y no trataste de remediarlo o no tuviste la suficiente confianza para decírmelo, o bueno tal vez estas igual que yo y tampoco te diste cuenta… O quizá te enamoraste de otra persona y no me quisiste decir –_ eso me ca_yó _como balde de agua fría – _tal vez has hecho tantas veces el amor con ella que es por eso que ya ni siquiera quieres hacer el amor conmigo, ¿sientes que la engañas a ella por estar conmigo? –_ Ahora me cayeron hielos… -_ Ryo… ¿quiero saber si ella es más importante que yo? ¿Quisiera sa…? – _su voz comenzó a quebrarse y no pudo terminar su oración, ahora me siento fatal, ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo sensato que responderle, algo que la hiera menos, aunque si decido no herirla sería mentirle, no hay otra opción… - _Ryo porfavor respóndeme… ¿estoy en lo cierto, me has engañado? –_ secó sus lágrimas y me miró a los ojos.

- _Sí –_ lágrimas_ volvieron a brotar de sus ojo_s, desvíe la mirada, no pude mantenerla.

- _Mírame Ryo, por favor… -_ la miré nuevamente, siempre he odiado verla llorar, pero ahora me odio a mí mismo por ser la causa de su llanto – _¿Es un amor momentáneo o crees que la amará para siempre? –_

_- Estoy tratando de olvidarme de ese amor Alice de verdad, lamento haberte herido tanto… -_

_- Ryo yo estoy dispuesta a olvidarme de todo, yo te sigo amando, te amo muchísimo y quiero que nuestro amor perdure hasta que seamos viejitos, como lo decíamos hace 8 años, sigo queriendo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… 'Hasta que la muerte nos separe', pero solo si tú también estas dispuesto a nivelar esto junto conmigo… - _

_- Alice, quiero volverlo a intentar, quiero quedarme contigo hasta que ya seamos viejos y saber que he vivido todo a tu lado –_ sequé sus lágrimas y besé sus labios.

Después de un rato más de plática nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el carro, decidí invitarla a comer a un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí. Nos tomamos de las manos y nos deteníamos una que otra vez para darnos besitos.

_- ¡Mira! –_ apuntó hacia su derecha y yo sólo seguí su dedo –_ ¡es nuestro árbol! – _gritó bastante sorprendida y corrió a abrazarlo - _¡gracias arbolito! – _le dio un beso –_te pido que nunca borres nuestras iniciales de tu tronco para que nuestro amor perdure junto contigo –_ lo susurró para que yo no escuchara pero aun así lo escuché

De camino al restaurante había una canción un tanto peculiar en la radio que decía… _'Una de dos, o me llevo a esa mujer o entre los tres nos organizamos, sí puede ser…' _ y me sentí bastante identificado con ella, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo los tres y los tres podríamos ser muy felices… _Acabas de hablar con Alice al respecto y sigues pensando estupideces, mejor concéntrate en el camino… ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Por qué no me ayudaste cuando estaba hablando con ella? Cobarde._

* * *

><p><em>- Este día fue bastante gratificante abue, muchas gracias por ayudarme a des estresarme un poco – <em>estiré mis músculos ya que después de tanto tiempo de estar sentada se me habían dormido un poco.

_- No hay nada mejor que los maratones de películas con palomitas y agua de horchata para relajarte – _

_- Sin duda – _

_- Después de haber tomado tanta agua tengo que ir al baño –_

_- Yo también, tú ve al de la sala y yo iré al de mi cuarto –_

_- No pensaba ir a otro… -_

Me sentía tan bien, este día de relajación total sin hacer absolutamente nada en todo el día me sienta excelentemente bien. Hacía tanto que no hacía esto… Casi caigo al subir las escaleras pero finalmente llegué a mi destino.

_- ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? – _

_- Si –_

_- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa cierto? –_

_- Por supuesto –_ la emoción invadió totalmente mi ser, jamás había estado tan feliz de que Andrés (mi visita mensual) apareciera… - ¡_Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida! –_

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Hoooola mis queridos lectores! Como estan? mil disculpas por no haber subido en tanto tiempo! pero este semestre estuvo desgastante! :( aparte que cada vez se pone mas dificil continuarla de tan enredada que esta, y esque quiero que todos sean felices pero creo que no se podrá... jajaja es demasiado drama, pero me gusta... ustedes no teman que yo la llevaré hasta el fin :D<p>

Oigan muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! si los leo y me da tanta felicidad leerlos :') de verdad me pone muy feliz que les este gustando gracias a todos!

LiiMakino, Mara, RikaRyo4Ever, jordin, sakura, KrystalRules, RyoukiAlways, YuriMFCS, Mary Swift A y digixrikanonaka, mil mil gracias por su comentario! cada uno es muy especial! :') y Jordin; puedes escribirme en ingles si batallas con el español, tu no te preocupes ;)

Algo chusco que me pasó mientras escribía 'hasta que la muerte nos separe' me acordé de una imagen que hay en internet que sale esa frase en una imagen en la parte izquierda y en la derecha sale 'hola soy la muerte' y es una tipa bastante voluptuosa jajajajajaja se me vino a la mente Rika es la muerte entonces jajajaja de hecho pueden buscarla en google imagenes poniendole asi 'hasta que la muerte nos separe hola soy la muerte' (aunque tal vez este algo porno, si creen que no les gustara no la vean jajaja)

Espero con todas mis fuerzas que les guste este capitulo! y que me dejen su comentario! le mando muchos besitos besitos besitos!

No creo tener el proximo captulo listo para antes de Navidad asi, les deseo que se la pasen muy bien en Navidad con sus seres queridos, que la paz y amor llene su hogar y corazones y que les vaya muy bien en todo, les deseo lo mejor!

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


	9. En mi dolor repetiré tu nombre

_- Hola Rika – _Me saludó Mimi entrando al salón de clases y sentándose a mi lado

- _Hola Mimi – _

_- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana? –_

_- Bastante relajado… - _

_- Te ves muy feliz, ¿qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? –_

La maestra entró al salón y empezó a dar su clase normalmente por lo cual tuvimos que guardar silencio y ponerle atención.

_- Hola chicos, para este proyecto final tienen que buscar un cliente que necesite un mueble, puede ser sólo de madera, o pueden también tener cristal o metal, según sea su pedido. Para lograr hacerlo totalmente funcional puede pedirle ayuda a un carpintero, pero tiene que ser fabricado con sus propias manos. Los dejo empezando a hacer su investigación y lluvia de ideas el resto de la clase, tengo que ir a una reunión – _salió del salón y todos comenzaron a sacar sus computadoras.

_- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser tu cliente? – _me preguntó Mimi

_- No lo sé… Podría ser mi abuela que quiere comprar un estante para la cocina, ya no queda espacio para guardar la despensa –_

_- Ah pues suena bien. –_

_- ¿Tú ya sabes a quién? –_

_- Podría ser a una tía, tiene una cafetería y quiere un estante para poner el café y todo eso – _

La clase terminó, comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas para salir del salón, teníamos dos horas libres así que quería ir a casa para descansar un rato, estos día siempre hacen me duela la cintura y no me siento muy bien. Me despedí de Mimi y ella de mí, comencé a caminar rumbo a la salida. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y contesté sin siquiera mirar la pantalla.

-_ ¡Hola Rika! ¿Ya estas despierta? – _su voz tan animada me aturdió

_- Por supuesto, estoy en la escuela – _

_- ¿Tuviste clases hoy? – _

_- Si Juri, lamentablemente mi escuela no tiene tantos días asuetos como la tuya – _

_- Oh bueno y ¿tienes clase ahorita? – _

_-No, tengo dos horas libres –_

_- ¡Excelente! ¿Quieres venir a desayunar a mi casa? –_

_- Estoy adolorida –_

_- Amiga ese dolor se quita con pastillas, aparte puedes recostarte aquí si quieres –_

_- ¿No aceptarás un 'no' cierto? –_

_- Cierto –_

_- Está bien, iré caminando –_

_- Te espero, bye –_

_- Adiós – _guardé el celular en mi bolsillo del pantalón y di la vuelta ya que su casa quedaba al lado contrario al que iba.

Después de quince minutos llegué a casa de Juri y toqué la puerta… después de varios minutos sin respuesta volví a tocar…

- _¡Ya voy!_ – Al fin escuché su respuesta a lo lejos.

- _¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_ – pregunté mientras abría la puerta

- _Las cosas buenas tardan en llegar, ya sabes – _se excusó

-_ ¡Cálmate buena! –_

_- Te hice chilaquiles*, no es mi fuerte la comida mexicana pero quise probar algo nuevo, espero que tengas hambre –_

_- No mucha… -_

_- ¿Cómo que no mucha? Tú siempre tienes hambre – _me empezó a empujar hacia la cocina y me sentó en una silla

_- Pues ahora no –_

_- ¿Por qué, estás en tus días? –_

_- Sí… -_

_- Que mala suerte… -_

_- ¿Mala suerte? ¡Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida! – _

_- ¿Por? –_

_- Porque pensaba que estaba embarazada… -_

_- Que raro, pero si siempre usas protección, ¿o no? –_

_- Pues sí pero una vez se rompió el condón y nos asustamos muchísimo, pero lo descartamos porque aún no había terminado… - _le decía mientras me guiaba a la cocina y me sentaba frente a la mesa.

_- ¡Ay amiga eso me pasa a mí la mayoría del tiempo! –_

_- ¿Se te rompe el condón? –_

_- ¡No! Me viene la regla días después o me viene mucho antes o dos veces al mes por el estrés de la escuela, y yo creo que el tuyo fue aún mucho mayor por tus presiones tanto de la escuela como las de tu abuela y tu madre, y para colmo Ryo, yo creo que Ryo fue el principal – _me respondió mientras se volteaba hacia la estufa para comenzar a servir.

_- Podría ser, pero realmente ya no me importa porque no estoy embarazada y eso quiere decir que sí me podré ir de intercambio el próximo semestre – _

_- ¡Ah qué bueno! ¿Y ya empezaste a hacer el papeleo y todo eso? –_ Extendió su brazo para darme mi plato – _Puedes tomar cubiertos de ese cajón – _señaló un cajón a mi derecha, me levanté y saqué dos tenedores.

_- He ido a preguntar lo que se necesita y ya estoy en proceso para tramitarlo –_ se sentó junto a mí y comenzamos a desayunar.

_- ¡Que emoción, vas a conocer a chicos súper guapos! –_

_- Pues esa no es mi mayor motivación pero ahora que lo veo de ese modo tal vez… -_

_- Admítelo Rika, donde quiera que vayas va a haber chicos guapos que te voltearán a ver porque estás hermosa y no en cualquier lado se ven pelirrojas –_

_- Pelirrojas hay muchas, rubias, castañas y morenas también, hasta de cabello rosa, azul, de colores poco convencionales, lo único que impacta es la actitud que tengas –_

_- Y a ti te sobra. ¿Oye y ya te sientes mejor? –_

_- Es verdad, había olvidado que tenía cólicos, pero ya no me duele… - _le respondí mientras probaba sus chilaquiles –

Después de haber estado platicando de varias cosas y recordando viejos tiempos de cuando éramos pequeñas…

- _¿Te acuerdas cuando viajamos a México cuando salimos a secundaria y acabábamos de llegar al hotel que estaba bastante tétrico, que saliste con shampoo en el cabello y la maestra cubana que nos había tocado para cuidarnos salió te empezó a hablar con su acento extraño y te devolvió al baño para quitarte el shampoo de la cabeza? _–

Solté una carcajada y Juri también y me vino a la mente todo ese maravilloso viaje, cuando todo era alegría, sin ninguna otra preocupación más que estudiar, ir a la escuela, tal vez buscar la escuela para la preparatoria, pero eso ya estaba resuelto porque Juri y yo íbamos a ir a la misma…

- _Y creo que esa misma vez ya era tu turno de bañarte y nada más se escuchó un ruido estrepitoso en el baño y la maestra te preguntó que qué había pasado y tú le respondiste triste 'me caí' –_

Ya no podía con la risa, me comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos, Juri era mi amiga desde la primaria y ni siquiera recuerdo porqué nos comenzamos a llevar bien, pero gracias a lo que sea seguimos siendo muy buenas amigas. El tiempo se pasó muy rápido y ya faltaba poco para mi próxima clase, así que me despedí de Juri y caminé de vuelta a la escuela, esperando que la maestra llegara tarde para que no me pusiera falta.

- Hola bonita _¿Te llevo? – _una voz en un carro que comenzó a ir despacio me dijo

- _Hola Henry, sí, gracias_ – subí al carro.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>*Lo siento por no ser platillo típico japonés pero me me antojaron jaja…<p>

¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero de todo corazón que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad y que sean muy felices a cada momento. Vi un mensaje que se me hizo muy tierno y se los quiero compartir a ustedes.

' _¿Qué traerá el año que viene? _

_365 oportunidades ' _

De nuevo mil gracias por sus reviews! iitzel, RukiMakino, Hatoru, Sakura, Mayte, Mara, LiiMakino, RikaRyo4Ever, jordin, sakura, KrystalRules, RyoukiAlways, YuriMFCS, Mary Swift A, digixrikanonaka y ArizKnight1994. Me siento muy muy feliz con sus reviews! :3_ Por favor no dejen de escribir, que no yo no dejo de escribir esta historia, y les prometo terminarla! _

**_By_**

**_Cannelle . Douce_**


	10. No cambiaré mis sentimientos

Hace ya dos meses que Rika se fue, y maldigo tanto ese día…

_- Señorita Alice le quiero avisar que no podré estar trabajando más tiempo con ustedes porque me iré de intercambio en enero, para que vayan buscando otra niñera que les pueda ayudar con sus hijos – _escuché la voz de Rika en la sala de la casa, más no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para salir a verla.

_- ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo te irás? –_ la voz de Alice se escuchó algo preocupada, nunca le gustó dejarme a los niños a mí solo, no cree que yo sea capaz de manejar cualquier clase de situación, es por eso que contratamos a Rika en primer lugar.

- _Pues aún no estoy segura porque las clases comienzan el 14 de enero, así que me voy el 10 y las clases se terminan para el 20 de mayo, pero mi madre me dijo que aprovechara más tiempo estando haya así que tal vez regrese a finales de junio o primeros de julio – _me pegué más a la pared para poder oír mejor.

-_ Esta bien Rika, muchas gracias por avisarme y también gracias por tus servicios –_

_- Gracias a ustedes, me la he pasado de maravilla con todos –_

_- Espero que disfrutes mucho tu viaje y que aprendas muchas cosas de él – _escuché que la puerta se volvió a abrir

-_ Antes de irme ¿podría despedirme de Hisa e Ichiro? –_

_- Claro, están en su cuarto –_

Me escondí rápida y silenciosamente en la habitación más cercana para que no descubriera que todo el tiempo estuve escuchando y pude ver desde me encontraba su bella cabellera roja. Cuando pasó subí las escaleras mientras ella se despedía de los niños. Entré en la habitación que pertenecía a ella, que al parecer ya no lo sería más. Estuve un rato mirando por la ventana hasta que pude divisarla por última vez caminando en la calle, su largo cabello rojizo meciéndose en el viento, su hermosa silueta andando, con esos jeans ajustados que la hacen ver tan bien, pero sinceramente se ve mejor desnuda… Extrañaré tanto esa mirada tan llena de energía, tan expresiva, sencillamente una mirada que me fascinaba cada vez que me miraba, cada vez que me sonreía, se enojaba, se entristecía, cada vez que hacíamos el amor me encantaba esa forma tan especial en que me miraba.

Sí tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido, al decirles esas palabras tan feas, me hubiera atrevido a darle la cara, pensé en pedirles disculpas pero soy un cobarde, no hay palabra alguna que me describa mejor en este momento.

_- Sí Ryo eres un estúpido – _mi mente, siempre ayudándome

_- ¿Por qué no llegaste en un momento más oportuno? – _

_- Porque cuando pienso que no necesitas mi ayuda es cuando lo hechas todo a perder –_

_- ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para esta clase de debates internos –_

_- ¿No tienes tiempo? –_

_- Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer… -_

_- ¿Ah sí, cómo qué? –_

_- Como cuidar a mis hijos –_

Salí de la habitación cuando perdí de vista la figura de Rika…

Y vaya que todo ha sido horrible desde que Rika se fue, han pasado ya dos meses y parece que nuestra familia era 'perfecta' gracias a ella, todo era paz y tranquilidad, y ya que ahora no estaba Hisa lloraba por todo acaparando nuestra atención, e Ichiro poniéndose celoso de ella le estiraba el cabello y la molestaba porque no le gustaba que solo le prestáramos atención a ella, por otra parte Alice salía más que antes con sus amigas, la mayoría de la semana se iba a divertir mientras yo cuidaba a los niños, en las noches me despertaba a las tres de la mañana y aún no llegaba, lo cual me preocupaba pero el sueño me ganaba y me volvía a quedar dormido, cuando sonaba mi despertador ella ya se estaba bañando. Esa clase de noches eran perfectas para dormir al lado de mi adorada pelirroja.

Se suponía que después de nuestra plática nuestra relación sería fructífera pero creo que ha ido decayendo más todavía, sus salidas son mayores, me habla de forma amorosa pero no la siento real, no siento que realmente sienta lo que me dice.

Suspiros… últimamente los suspiros me invaden, he tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en mis hijos, he cambiado aún más mi forma de pensar hacia Alice y también ha cambiado más mi forma de pensar respecto a Rika. Ella me hizo darme cuenta que es demasiado fácil confundir el odio con el amor, antes de que se fuera creí odiarla, pero realmente la amaba, ambos sentimientos son bastantes fuertes, pero finalmente no supe cómo identificarlo, este sentimiento es simplemente algo que siento dentro mi pecho, que está a punto de estallar. Este sentimiento ni siquiera es mío, le pertenece a ella, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, eché a perder toda clase de relación con ella gracias a mi soberbia y celos, ¡malditos celos!

_- Cariño iré a buscar niñeras, ¡deséame suerte! – _me dio un suave beso en los labio y se marchó.

Alice es muy estricta con las niñeras, las primeras veces que fuimos a entrevistar hubo cuatro niñeras de veinte que a mí sí me hubiera gustado contratar, pero a ella ninguna le agradó por ser muy viejas o muy jóvenes o muy serias o muy alegres, en fin, para todas me ponía excusas, esta última vez me dijo que mejor no fuera porque sólo me aburría y alejaba las buenas vibras de la que podría ser nuestra próxima niñera, esta vez me dijo que un tal Ishida le ayudaría a seleccionar a la persona ideal según lo que ella quería.

Y yo me quedo para cuidar a mis hijos, por lo cual lo veo del lado positivo, mi relación con ellos ha ido mejorando aún más.

_- Ichiro – _le llamé desde el pasillo

-_ ¿Mande papá? – _salió de su cuarto y se paró justo en el umbral de la puerta

_- ¿Y tu hermana_? –

_- Aquí está – _me terminé de acercar a él para entrar al cuarto

-_ No puedes pasar – _

_- ¿Por qué no? –_

_- Porque te vas a enojar – _ la diminuta criatura que estaba frente a mí puso sus pequeñas manos en mi pierna para evitar que entrara, lo cual me causó un poco de gracia

- _Si me enojo es porque estás haciendo algo malo, ¿acaso lo estás haciendo? –_

_- No, pero te vas a enojar – _lo cargué para poder entrar y tenían las almohadas de los demás cuartos y sillones y estaban haciendo un fuerte.

_- ¿Me voy a enojar por esto? –_

_- Si – _ puso una cara triste y se ocultó en mi hombro

- _Pues tal vez me enoje por no haberme invitado –_

_- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? –_

_- Claro –_

Hisa se acercó caminando con pasos torpes y me dio una almohada para acomodarla en su fuerte, después les di peluches a cada quien nos pusimos a lanzarlos al fuerte contrario, yo tuve que esconderme detrás de la cuna de Hisa para que no me dieran pero cuando se me terminaron ambos se confabularon para ir a lanzarme todos los peluches más de cerca porque yo era el único que les pegaba con ellos. Después huyeron y los estuve cazando por un rato hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, después les di un baño y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, me recosté un rato en el sillón para ver televisión en lo que llegaba Alice.

Tomé mi celular y me cruzó por la mente mandarle un mensaje a Rika, comencé a teclear palabrerías porque no estaba muy seguro aún en enviárselo o no cuando escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, haciendo que me asustara y presionara el botón de enviar accidentalmente… _- ¡Maldición!_

_- Hola Alice – _la saludé mientras me levantaba para ya ir a nuestra habitación - _¿tuviste éxito? –_

_- No mucho, Yamato me presentó a dos mujeres que me podrían gustar, pero no me irradiaron la suficiente confianza –_

_- ¿Quién es Yamato? –_

_- Ishida –_

_- Ah ya veo… pensé que te lo solucionaría –_

_- Yo también –_

_- ¿Quieres cenar algo? –_

_- Estoy muy cansada, prefiero ir a dormir –_

_- Está bien, en un rato te alcanzo –_

_- Pero no hagas mucho ruido –_

_- Lo intentaré – _me dio un beso muy desganada y _subi_ó las escaleras –_ por cierto, las almohadas están en el cuarto de los niños… Descansa –_ le grité y fui a la cocina de nuevo para comer algo. Lavé los trastes que estaban sucios cuando terminé de cenar y me disponía a subir cuando sonó mi celular - _¿Hola? – _se escuchaba una canción…

* * *

><p>Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo, esta semana fue bastante productiva en cuanto a esta historia, ya tengo los próximos dos capítulos avanzados :) espero que este les guste... muchas gracias por sus reviews Mary Swift A y Mimi!<p>

Espero que estén empezando muy bien el año y si no, pues a echarle muchas ganas en todo! Dejen sus review, ya saben que me encanta leerlos!

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce **


	11. Confesiones

Italia es preciosa, me he llevado muy bien con mis room-mates, aunque no son de mi clase de carácter, una es muy mandona y egocéntrica y la otra irradia siempre demasiada felicidad y es muy femenina en su forma de vestir, pero finalmente me caen bien, siento que la combinación de ambas sería Juri, así que es algo que puedo soportar.

Acabábamos de llegar de hacer la despensa.

_- ¿Oigan y ustedes tienen novio? – _preguntó la chica de cabello rubio

- _Yo acabo de terminar con él - _ le respondió la chica de cabello marrón algo triste

- _Lo siento Mimí, no fue mi intención recordártelo –_

_- Está bien Zoe, ya estoy en proceso de recuperación –_

_- ¿Estuvo muy feo? –_ preguntó de nuevo Zoe mientras guardábamos los víveres

- _Pues ya era un tanto difícil, llevábamos dos años y medio de novios y yo regresaba a la ciudad de visitar a mi madre, pero él no lo sabía, pensaba que me quedaría unos cuantos días más, así que lo esperé en su apartamento para darle un pequeña sorpresa, me puse un vestido sensual y le preparé una cena ligera, lo esperé en su habitación un rato –_

_- No es necesario que sigas - _intervine al notar sus ojos algo llorosos

-_Está bien, no es nada_ –

- _¿Qué pasó cuando llegó? – _preguntó de nuevo Zoe

- _Pues llegó pero no llegó sólo, escuché la voz de una mujer, pero no me precipité, estuve escuchando un rato hasta que dejé de escuchar ruidos fue cuando salí de la habitación y ahí estaba él, con una cualquiera en ropa interior sentada en sus piernas besándolo,-_

_- ¿Y qué hiciste? – _pregunté atónita

_- La mujer se asustó al verme y se vistió rápido y se fue del apartamento –_

_- Que cobarde – _dijo la rubia

- _Si, y encima él me dijo "Hola mi amor, no te esperaba tan pronto" – _

- _¡Que descarado! Si hubiera sido yo lo hubiera castrado en el instante y luego lo hubiera dejado – _dijo Zoe con coraje

_- No soy tan drástica, lo único que pude hacer pues darle una cachetada, tan fuerte que hasta me ardió mi mano, y un rodillazo en sus gemelitos para que le doliera más que a mí, después salí corriendo antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo –_

-_ ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso? – _ preguntó Zoe

- _Hace como seis meses –_

_- ¿Y haz sabido de él últimamente? – _ le pregunté

- _Dejó de intentar llamarme o mandarme mensajes hace 3 meses, pero nunca le contesté – _hubo un momento de silencio - _¿Y tú Zoe, tienes novio? –_

_- Yo no tengo mucha suerte con los hombres, siempre me canso de ellos o me tocan puros patanes, así que decidí no tener novio desde hace dos años, lo único que hago es que ellos coman de mi mano, solo los utilizo, hasta que encuentre a alguien que realmente valga la pena_ – nos quedamos más que atónitas con su frialdad, _- Pero bueno, creo que es suficiente de mi frivolidad hacia los hombres, ¿Qué me dices tú Rika? –_

Dudé bastante en contarles mi historia, creo que de las tres yo sería la peor…

-_ Yo no tengo novio… -_

_- Pero tus ojos tienen esa clase de brillo de cuando estás enamorada – _dijo Mimí, esa mujer se ve que tiene toda la experiencia en esta clase de situaciones

- _Pues tal vez sí esté enamorada, pero no tengo novio –_

_- ¿Eres como yo? –_ me preguntó Zoe

- _No, de hecho preferiría ser como tú a estar como estoy ahora –_

_- Ahora te ves algo dolida - _ me preguntó Mimí, ciertamente esta mujer es experta…

- _Cuéntanos tu historia Rika –_

Les comencé a contar lo que había pasado pero sin detalles, ni nada que las pudiera parecer peor de lo que ya sonaba, pero aun así insistían o mucho por saber la historia completa y se las conté, finalmente sería bueno un punto de vista de otra perspectiva…

_- ¿Qué? – _dijo Mimí

- _¿Y no ha hecho nada el estúpido para estar contigo? – _Zoe nunca se quedaba callada

- _Debería divorciarse sí ya no la quiere, sólo las está haciendo sufrir a ambas, bueno sí es que ella aún lo quiere, sino solo te hiere a ti –_

_- Mimí eso no la ayuda –_

_- Bueno ya sé que sí te ayudará a ti – _me señaló muy entusiasmada – _a ti –_ ahora señaló a la rubia que solo la miró con cara extrañada – y a mí… - esperamos su respuesta porque se quedó pensando un poco –_ pero tendremos que ir nuevamente al súper… _

_- ¿Qué es lo que nos ayudará? –_ preguntó la rubia impacientada

- _Ya lo verán – _tomó sus llaves y se dispuso a salir –_ iré al súper por lo que nos falta, mientras tanto quiero que ustedes se vistan muy sexy, maquilladitas, bonitas, quiero que estén presentables, esto se va a poner bueno… Ya vuelvo, las quiero – _soltó antes de salir.

- _Le afectó tanto tu historia que decidió irse - _se burló

-_ Por eso no se las quería contar –_

_- Bueno ahora hagámosle caso a la loca de Mimí, ¿ya sabes qué ponerte? –_

_- No tengo ropa sexy, no me gusta mucho esa clase atuendos, no son muy mi estilo –_

_- Vayamos hacia tu guardarropa, yo te diré qué es sexy –_

Caminamos hacia mi habitación y comenzó a husmear entre mi ropa mientras tanto tomé mi rizadora y comencé a hacerme unas cuantas ondas en el cabello.

- _¿El encaje negro no es sexy? – _abrió el cajón donde guardaba mi ropa interior sin que me diera cuenta, me miró con una cara pícara mientras me mostraba la prenda

-_ Eso es privado Zoe, la ropa exterior es la que vería – _cerró el cajón y echó un vistazo a la demás ropa y después de un rato encontró una falda negra pegadita y una blanca algo transparente con un sutil estampado de naturaleza…

- _Esto me parece sexy con unos buenos tacones, que al parecer no traes, pero no te preocupes yo te prestaré unos… ¿de qué calzas? –_

_- Del 5… - _

_- Ah, excelente, yo también –_

_- ¿No que no tenías ropa sexy, querida? –_

_- _ _¿Me creerás que nunca me he puesto ni esa blusa ni esa falda? –_

_- No te creo, ¿entonces por qué las tienes? –_

_- Porque una amiga me hizo comprarlas en Shinjuku –_

_- Pero si son muy lindas, ¿no te gustan? –_

_- Si me gustan, pero no son muy mi estilo –_

_- Sí, me di cuenta, la mayoría de tu ropa es como que más ruda… Pero sabes, algunos hombres ven los detalles rudos en una chica algo sexy, a lo mejor por eso le atraes, a este chico… ¿cómo dijiste que se llama? –_

_- Ryo… - _¡FUUUUCK! se suponía que no les diría el nombre, ¡tonta! ¡tonta! ¡tonta! -_¿Tú que te pondrás? – _traté de desviar el tema

_- No lo sé aún, tengo una falda algo parecida a esta pero azul, creo que esa y también unos tacones, así que me iré a arreglar ya, si necesitas ayuda con el maquillaje me dices–_

_- Está bien, gracias – _jamás dejaría que alguien más tocara mis ojos, sólo yo los puedo maquillar...

- ¡_Chicas ya llegué! Me arreglaré rápido y las veo en la sala en un momento… - _gritó y enseguida azotó la puerta de su cuarto

Unos momentos después Zoe llegó con los zapatos que me prestaría y me los puse enseguida y esperamos a Mimí en la sala como nos lo pidió, nos sentamos en el sofá para ver televisión en lo que ella estaba lista

- _Déjenme apreciar su sensualidad por favor – _escuchamos a Mimí detrás de nosotras y nos comenzó a inspeccionar de arriba abajo – _Pues se nota que se esforzaron bastante, pero no me ganan a mí, que les parece si comenzamos nuestra fiesta… - _fue a la barra de la cocina y sacó dos botellas de tequila y unos cuantos limones – _Comencemos con un pequeño juego… Verdad o shot… -_ terminó de decir mientras se acercaba a nosotras, colocando las botellas y los limones partidos en la mesita de centro

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Hola lectores bonitos! como los trata la vida?, este capítulo lo quería subir desde el lunes pero como tuve unos trabajos que hacer pues no pude : de hecho sigo desvelada de esos trabajos... En fin...

Espero que les guste mucho mucho y que me dejen sus reviews que me encanta leerlos como no tienen una idea! me emociona ver un review nuevo! :D Y por cierto muchas gracias a MarySwift A, Guest, Jordin y ArisKnight 1994 por dejarlos.

Que estén muy bien y que tengas un bonito fin de semana.

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


	12. A pesar de lo que hagas amor, eres mía

- _Olvidaste la sal – _me levanté por ella para huir de la primera pregunta, siempre he odiado estos juegos

_- Yo empiezo – _se adelantó Zoe

- _Adelante –_

_- Y te elijo a ti Mimí… Verdad o shot –_

_- Verdad – _me senté al lado de Zoe

_- Dime ¿qué es lo que estás tramando? –_

_- Eso no se vale, es sorpresa –_

_- Tú elegiste 'verdad' – _las cosas iban a estar difíciles al parecer

_- Bueno, cambio a reto –_

_- No, eso no se puedo, respóndeme –_

_- Bueno, sólo quiero una noche de shots y karaoke con mis amigas – _puso una sonrisa algo fingida que me hizo dudar

- _No es todo ¿cierto? – _al parecer a Zoe también

-_ Ya respondí tu pregunta –_

_- Bueno ahora dale un shot –_

_- Pero sí respondí –_

_- Sí, pero es para inaugurarlo –_

_- Bueno está bien, pero ustedes también lo harán –_

_- Yo les sirvo – _llené el caballito y se lo di junto con un limón

- _Voy yo – _dijo con una cara de amargo – _te elijo a ti Rika, elige _

_- Yo shot – _prefería no estar en mis cinco sentidos para responderles cualquier clase de pregunta

- _Pero te toca doble, uno por elegirlo y otro por la inauguración – _me regañó Mimí

- _Está bien – _me los tomé como pude y era mi turno de hacer la pregunta – _Zoe elige _

_- Pregunta, pero quiero mi shot primero – _se lo di mientras pensaba en la pregunta

- _¿Lista? –_

_- Si – _

_- ¿Has usado a hombres para tener sexo con ellos? ¿O sólo los usas para que te lleven a lugares o te den cosas? –_

_- ¡Cálmate! Son muchas preguntas… Pero está bien, ya será mi turno… He usado solo a dos para tener sexo, los demás no me llamaron tanto la atención –_

_- Ahora me toca a mí, elige Rika –_

_- Shot de nuevo – _tomé mi shot inmediatamente

- _¡Cobarde! –_

_- Me toca – _ahora dijo Mimí – _Elige Zoe _

_- Shot – _creo que descubrió mi estrategia

- _Elige Mimí – _pregunté ahora yo

- _Verdad _–

- ¿_Has engañado a alguno de tus novios? –_

_- Sí, una vez que ya estaba aburrida con el que andaba, fui con mis amigas a la playa y ahí conocimos a varios chicos, pero solo salí con él y nos besamos, nada serio… - _se nos quedó viendo a ambas un momento – _Rika elige_

_- Verdad –_

_- ¡Milagro! … ¿Y con ese tal Henry con el que saliste… te acostaste con él? –_

_- ¡NO! Nunca, sería como acostarme con mi hermano – _

_- Pero si está enamorado de ti – _reclamó Zoe

_- Aun así, lo conozco desde hace mucho y sería muy raro… Zoe elige –_

_- Shot – _miramos como tomaba su shot y ponía esa cara de amargo cuando lo pasaba – _Mimí elige – _

_- Shot –_

_- Doble shot para todas – _soltó Zoe, creo que ya empezaba a hacer algo de efecto en mis neuronas el alcohol,le serví a Zoe primero ya que fue ella quien lo pidió, luego a Mimí y por último a mí… -_Ahora elige tú Rika –_

_- Verdad – _

- _¿Adoptarías a los hijos de Ryo sí viviera contigo? –_

_- Sí, esos niños son un amor, pero también me gustaría tener mis propios hijos con él… Elige Mimí –_

_- Verdad –_

_- ¿No te hubiera gustado unírteles a la fiesta a tu novio y a la zorra en lugar de haberla ahuyentado? –_

_- Tal vez hubiera sido interesante si no me hubiera estado engañando –_

_- ¡Ay que atrevida! - _dijo Zoe

- _Te toca querida_ – la miró Mimí

- _Elijo verdad_ –

- _¿Dónde es el lugar más extravagante_ _en el que has tenido sexo? –_

- _En el baño de una biblioteca… Pero no lo disfruté demasiado, teníamos que estar en completo silencio, porque se escucharía hasta la biblioteca –_

_- Toca triple shot – _ahora dijo Mimí, cuando terminé de servir la botella se terminó - _Ya me aburrí de tantas preguntas, vamos a cantar ahora –_

_- Empieza Rika, tengo la canción ideal para ti – _se levantó Zoe del sillón tambaleándose un poco para poner el karaoke y la canción que quería para mí… Mimí también se levantó por refrescos y seis vasos para acompañar el tequila – _Ten Rika – _me extendió el micrófono pero me obligó a levantarme, así que tuve que cantar a donde ella se había parado, Mimí sacó su celular para grabarnos mientras cantábamos, así que traté de afinar lo más que pude mi voz…

'_Si probaste otros besos no te dejo por eso_

_Yo no tengo el derecho… Ni pienso prohibírtelo ¿Para qué? _

_Sí buscaste otros brazos, sí te fue necesario_

_No tendrás que explicarlo… Nunca voy a pedírtelo, porque sé…'_

De reojo pude ver que Zoe le mostraba algo de su celular a Mimí y estaban muy sonrientes, pero aun así Mimí no dejaba de grabar…

'_Cuando llega la hora de hacerte el amor_

_No detecto otra huella en tu corazón _

_Porque siento mi espacio intacto en tu respiración_

_Porque llego a tocar cada obscuro rincón, porque siento tu alama pedírmelo_

_Porque sé que a pesar que lo que hagas amor, eres mía, mía, mía' _

_- Rika te llaman – _me dijo Mimí con un ligero tono de risa en su voz

Puse el micrófono en la mesa y tomé mi celular, ya llevaba dos minutos de llamada con… Ryo, comencé a sentir una sensación de nerviosismo en mi estómago, mi pie topó con la esquina de la mesa haciendo que me cayera, los tacones, el alcohol y yo no nos llevamos mucho…

- _¿Ryo? – _Mimí me dio el teléfono para que contestara

_- Tanto tiempo y nunca había escuchado tu hermosa voz cantando… - _me sonrojé notoriamente, Zoe y Mimí comenzaron a hacer ruido por eso

- _¿Tú me llamaste? –_

_- No, yo sólo te envié un mensaje, supongo que tus amigas me llamaron –_

_- Ya veo… -_

_- Supongo que te la estás pasando muy bien, te escuchas muy divertida – _su voz se escuchaba muy tierna

- _A Mimí se le ocurrió hacer un karaoke –_

_- ¿Y esa canción fue dedicada para mí? – _me sonrojé aún más…

- …-

Sonó el timbre y Mimí gritó

- _Shots para todas de nuevo – _me arrebató el teléfono – _Esta noche es de chicas Ryo,, lo siento – _le dijo y cortó la llamada. Bebimos los shots y me devolvió mi teléfono, me senté al lado de Zoe algo adolorida por el golpe y vi el mensaje de Ryo.

_Hola Rika, espero que la estés pasando de maravilla en Italia, _

_te extraño y espero me disculpes por ser tan idiota. Cuídate_

_mucho. Te amo._

_15 Mar. 2013 09:12 p.m._

_De: Ryo Akiyama._

_- Miren quienes llegaron chicas… La melodiosa voz de Rika atrajo a nuestros vecinos – _entraron tres chicos muy sonrientes, nada mal parecidos, uno era de cabello castaño y los otros tenían el cabello obscuro –_Me los encontré llegando al mismo tiempo que yo y fueron muy amables al ayudarme a abrir la puerta y por ser tan amables los invité a pasar la velada con nosotras… _

_- ¿Guastan algo de beber? – _les preguntó Zoe amablemente, algo sonrojada, al parecer alguien le había atraído

- _Estábamos cantando, ¿gustan unirse? –_

Se sentaron donde pudieron, y Zoe puso una canción para cantarla acompañada de un chico llamado Ken, yo ya no podía estar de pie, así que me senté al lado del descansa brazos del sofá y el otro chico de cabello obscuro se sentó a mi lado. Mimí estaba conversando animadamente con el castaño y enseguida de Zoe y Ken, Mimí lo invitó a cantar con ella y él accedió gustoso.

- _¿Cómo te llamas? – _meel chico que estaba a mi lado

-_Rika Nonaka – _le respondí enfocándome en su rostro

- _Soy Kouji Minamoto, muchos gusto – _me sonrió y le dio un trago a su bebida, traté de tomar de mi vaso pero no sabía ya cuál era el mío, tomé el que estaba más cerca de mí pero ya no tenía nada - _¿te sirvo? –_

_- Por favor – _le di mi vaso y el amablemente lo rellenó

- _Gracias – _le di un sorbo y no pude evitar hacer una mueca

_- ¿Está muy cargado? ¿Quieres que te lo cambie? –_

_- No, así está bien –_

_- Bueno, pues salud por tener frente a mí la chica más bella que había visto en toda mi vida – _le sonreí algo sonrojada

- _Salud - _ y choqué mi vaso con el suyo para después darle otro trago.

- _¿Cómo la has pasado con tus compañeras? –_

_- Bien, de hecho mejor de lo que esperaba –_

_- ¿Ya las conocías? – _preguntó Kouji

_- No, ¿tú cómo te llevas con tus compañeros? –_

_- Bien, sólo conocía a Ken, pero Tai también me ha caído bien –_

_- Aah, pues no sé distinguirlos muy bien… –_

_- Él es Taichi Kamiya, pero le decimos Tai – _dijo señalando al chico de cabello castaño – _Y el otro es Ken Ichijouji… De hecho también conocía a Mimí desde antes, estuve con ella en preparatoria ¿oye Rika y qué edad tienes? –_

_- ¿Cuánto me calculas? –_

_- Por tu cara 15 años, por tu cuerpo 26 – _Me reí un poco por sus deducciones

_- ¿Entonces? – _se quedó pensando varios segundos

_- ¿Sí ten pongo años de más te enojas? – _

_- Sí –_le dije poniendo una cara seria

- _Entonces prefiero que me lo digas tú –_

_- Es broma, no me enojaría… Dime de cuantos me veo –_

_- Pues creo que te ves de 20 –_

_- ¿Seguro? –_

_- Sí – _

- _Pues no estabas tan perdido, tengo 19, en dos meses cumplo 20 –_

_- Ya estaba temiendo que te enojaras – _dijo con una actitud algo infantil

_- ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? –_

_- ¿Cuántos crees que tengo? … yo sí me enojaré si me pones de más – _dijo con voz retadora

- _22 –_

_- ¡Vaya que rápida! –_

_- No hubo mucho que pensar –_

_- Pero te equivocaste… Tengo 21 y cómo te dije ahora estoy molesto –_

_- ¿Ah sí? –_

_- Sí – _cruzó sus brazos y me dio la espalda en señal de molestia

- _Recordé una frase que escuché en algún lado –_

_- ¿Cuál? – _me dijo sin voltear a verme

- _Sí la vida te la espalda agárrale las... Pero mejor te haré cosquillas – _coloqué mi vaso en la mesa y le hice algo de cosquillas en las costillas

- _¡No! – _comenzó a reírse en cuanto lo toqué y a retorcerse tratando de soltarse de mis cosquillas

- _¿Ya no estás enojado? – _me detuve un momento esperando su respuesta

_- Sí todavía - _continúe haciéndole cosquillas, tomó una de mis muñecas con su mano libre, pero seguí con mi mano que no estaba presa, y al tratar de detener mi otra mano su vaso cayó en mis piernas, y sentí como escurría por mis piernas. Me levanté corriendo a cambiarme para no arruinar los zapatos de Zoe, dejando a Koji con los ojos abiertos como platos

Caminé tan rápido que casi me caigo de nuevo en el pasillo pero esta vez me salvó la pared, entré a mi habitación lo primero que me quité fueron los zapatos, luego la falda que estaba empapada y la blusa que se mojó de la parte de abajo, saqué otra blusa y un jeans pero me recosté un poco porque me sentía bastante mareada, cerré mis ojos un momento para que se pasara

- _Rika lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención mojarte – _ tocó la puerta mientras hablaba, pero yo no recordaba haberla cerrado, no quería que me viera semidesnuda así que me levanté rápidamente, pero mi tobillo se torció al momento que bajé de la cama y caí sentada en el frío suelo

- _¿Rika estás bien? – _corrió a levantarme

- _Estoy mareada – _le dije con los ojos cerrado

-_Deja que te ayude – _me levantó y me recostó en la cama de nuevo

- _No quiero que me veas así, me tengo que cambiar – _me volví a levantar

_- Bueno te ayudo a cambiarte, no te vayas a caer – _hizo que mis brazos rodearan su cuello

_- No me veas – _

_-No, no estoy viendo nada – _me comenzó a poner el pantalón –_Oye está muy difícil abrochar esto –_ dijo intentando abrochar mi pantalón

-_ Déjalo yo lo abrocho – _me bajé mis manos para abrochar mi pantalón

- _Primero te pongo la blusa – _alcé los brazos para que la pusiera

- _Pero no mires – _le dije con los ojos cerrados ya que el sueño me ganaba, ya no podía más conmigo misma

_- No, no miro… -_ metió mis brazos y luego mi cabeza –_ bueno si miré un poco, lo lamento… _- Ryo te extraño tanto, quiero que estés conmigo

- _Me voy a dormir – _me ayudó a recostarme para que no me fuera a pegar con la cabecera

- _Que descanses Rika –_

_- Quédate –_

_- No Rika, no sabes lo que dices – _quitó mis manos de su cuello y se marchó.

- _No te vayas, Ryo… - _sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla antes de quedarme dormida…

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Fragmento de canción 'Mía - Benny Ibarra'<p>

Hola Lectores, ¡feliz día de San Valentín a todos! no es como que a mi me guste mucho pero por sí a ustedes les gusta les deseo que se la pasen muy bien PERO no solo HOY! eso es lo que no me gusta de este día! que según esto es muy especial, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás días del año no lo sean... En fin.

Lamento si se les hace rara la mezcla de personajes pero quería que conocieran a los personajes y algo de su personalidad.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews anteriores a Mary Swift A, Jordin y Arizknight1994, me hace muy feliz que sigan leyendo mi historia aún más que les siga gustando. No olviden ponerme en un review que les pareció este capítulo! y si tienen alguna peteción para que suceda en esta historia también pueden hacermela saber y podría ver la manera de ponerla.

¡Que sigan teniendo un bonito día!

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


	13. Volveré a soñar con tu maravilloso ser

La búsqueda de la niñera no había tenido éxito aún y ese mentado Yamato no ayudaba nada a Alice, los niños no podían estar solos porque en cualquier momento se podía llegar a incendiar la casa, podrían sufrir de una combustión espontánea y no nos dábamos cuenta. Hablé con mi jefe del trabajo para poder salir a tiempo y llegar por mis hijos a la guardería ya que en el trabajo de Alice eran más estrictos y no le autorizaron el permiso de salir temprano, cuando le pedí permiso a mi jefe se negó, pero al platicarle mis razones se tocó el corazón y accedió, ahora siempre me pregunta por mis hijos, de hecho trata siempre de conversar conmigo de sus problemas, porque al parecer solo necesita desahogarse y después vuelve a su oficina.

Sí me pusiera a contarles mis problemas a alguno de mis amigos sería golpeado por engañar a Alice, la mayoría me dice que haberme casado con ella es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida y en su momento lo sentía, pero ahora ya no. Ahora sólo puedo pensar en Rika, quien al parecer se la está pasando de maravilla con sus amigas aunque lamento no haber podido hablar más tiempo con ella, espero ansioso que llegue Julio para poder verla, lamento haber sido tan cobarde y no haberme despedido de ella, ahora sólo me imagino lo maravilloso que se sentirá abrazarla...

_- Hola amor, ya estoy aquí – _llegó mi rubia esposa sentándose en mi regazo y rodeando mi cuello con su brazos

- _¿Y ese milagro que llegas temprano? – _

_- Siempre llego temprano - _me dio un suave beso en los labios

- _A veces ni llegas_ – le dije en forma más juguetona para que no se sintiera amenazada y se enojara

- _Eso sólo pasó una vez y ya te dije que se alargó la cita con mis amigas y me tuve que quedar con una de ellas – _se excusó dándome otro suave beso en uno de mis párpados

_- Aparte ya casi no pasas tiempo con nuestros hijos por estar buscando niñera y mucho menos conmigo –_

_- Pues siguen sin poder conseguirnos una, las buenas niñeras ya están totalmente ocupadas, no tienen ni un solo día que no cuiden niños –_

_- ¿No se supone que ese tal jefe te iba a poder conseguir una? –_

_- Sí pero ya no lo he vuelto a ver porque resulta que está muy ocupado entrevistando – _suspiró resignada

_- Pues para mi ese tal Yamato es un bueno para nada, ¿cómo es posible que no te haya conseguido nada aún? –_

_- No lo insultes – _lo defendió

- _Ya van casi dos semanas – _se puso de pie nuevamente y caminó hacia nuestra habitación

- _No te pongas así Ryo, pero sí tienes razón, mañana iré nuevamente con la esperanza que ya nos tengan una respuesta, ven vamos a acostarnos, me duele la espalda – _me levanté y la seguí al cuarto

Ya eran las 12 de la tarde cuando me desperté, me duché para estar más cómoda, después de todo seguía pegajosa por el refresco que me había derramado Kouji encima, no puedo creer que le haya dicho que se quedara conmigo y mucho menos que me viera en ropa interior, ¡qué vergüenza! Seguramente pensará que soy una fácil, lo raro es que en cierto momento mi mente me hizo una jugarreta haciéndome pensar que era Ryo, ¡Maldito, lo extraño tanto!

El departamento estaba silencioso, demasiado silencioso… No estaban ni en la cocina, ni en la sala, me dirigí hacia la habitación de Mimí y ahí estaba ella, aún dormida, para mi sorpresa no estaba sola, esta sería una buena venganza por haberle llamado a Ryo anoche, tomé silenciosamente una fotografía, al igual que Zoe, al parecer ella no habían desaprovechado la noche.

'Salí a caminar, vuelvo cuando estén despiertas, Rika.'

Les dejé una nota en el espejo que estaba junto a la puerta y salí a tomar aire fresco y a buscar algo que desayunar, pude haber desayunado en el apartamento pero… No quería estar justo en el momento en que aquellos hombres salieran de ahí.

Era un bello día, el sol brillaba, había muchos niños con sus padres jugando en la plaza, me recordaba tanto a Ryo…

_-Deberías fijarte por donde vas – _me dijo la persona con la que acababa de chocar por estar mirando aquella escena.

_- De verdad lo siento – _agaché la cabeza mientras pedía disculpas.

_- Ya no te ves tan mareada – _miré la cara de aquella persona y era... ¿cómo se llamaba?

_- Hola, ¿cómo estás…? – _hice una larga pausa tratando de recordar su nombre.

_- Kouji… - _me ayudó a recordar – _Yo estoy bien, ¿pudiste descansar? – _

_- Prometo ya no olvidar tu nombre y sí, sí pude descansar, lamento que me hayas tenido que ver en ese estado… - _me sonrojé un poco recordando la vergonzosa escena.

-_ Pues yo no sufrí, fue una escena encantadora, aunque me hayas cambiado el nombre… - _me dijo algo burlón, pero aun así hizo que me sonrojara.

_- ¡De verdad lo siento! – _soltó una pequeña risa

_- No te preocupes Rika, supongo que Ryo debe de ser tu novio –_

_- No, en realidad no lo es… -_

_- Entonces… Ya que no tienes novio, ni yo tampoco… ¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo? –_

_- Claro, gracias –_

Caminamos hacia una cafetería que se encontraba del otro lado de la plaza.

_- ¿Alguna vez te había dicho que eres muy pequeña? – _reí un poco

- _Yo tengo una estatura promedio, tú eres un gigantón – _

_- Yo mido 1.85, no estoy tan gigante –_

_- 15 centímetro más que yo… para mí eso es bastante grande –_

_- Lo que pasa es que estás pequeña – _se detuvo repentinamente y me miró fijamente a los ojos – _Tus ojos… - _me tomó de la barbilla, comencé a ponerme bastante nerviosa – _Son muy bellos... –_ sonrió y me soltó

-_ Gracias, supongo – _continuamos caminando hacia la cafetería

-_ Ryo ya está comenzando a sospechar – _cerré la puerta tras de mí.

- _No te preocupes tengo un plan –_

_- ¿Y cuál es? – _me acerqué a Matt, quien estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y le di un suave beso para escuchar su plan.

- _Simple, te daré una niñera… Pero le diré que no cumpla del todo con ustedes, para que 'tu esposo' – _lo nombró con desprecio – _desee otra niñera, a lo cual tú, mi querida Alice, vendrás rápidamente a buscar otra –_ me miró fijamente con una sonrisa en sus perfectos labios mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro y me dio un beso apasionado, que duro unos pocos segundos ya que tocaron la puerta.

- _Señor Ishida, tiene una llamada telefónica, la coloco en la línea uno –_

_- Papi ¿cuándo volverá Rika? –_ preguntó mi pequeño Ichiro

- _Ika_ – repitió Hisa.

- _¿También la extrañan_? – los miré con ternura, después de todo, ellos también la quieren mucho

- _Sí, ¿se fue porque ya no nos quiere? –_ preguntó Ichiro triste, con los ojos humedecidos, a punto de salirles lágrimas

-_ Ika – _Hisa lo tomó de la mano y me miró triste también

-_ Claro que los quiere, a ambos, y los quiere mucho, pero se fue porque está estudiando muy lejos de aquí – _los tomé en mis brazos –_Oigan, ¿qué les parece si vamos por un helado? – _Ambos cambiaron su expresión y salí con ellos a caminar hacia la heladería.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Disculpen la demorá, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está este capitulo.<p>

Espero que esten muy bien y que les guste este capitulo, sigan leyendo y escribiendome sus comentarios, por cierto, muchas gracias por sus reviews pasados Mary Swift A, Suri Yagami, Lii Makino y Anon. Y no hay problema si me escriben en ingles, pueden hacerlo :)

¡Bonito día y semana!

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


	14. El tiempo va deprisa

3 puntos significan cambio de narrador.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que te la estés pasando de maravilla y salgas <em>

_con muchos chicos guapos por mí. Te quiero y te_

_extraño amiga, espero tus mails para que me cuentes_

_cómo te va, yo ya te mandé uno._

_30 de Mar. 2013 10:15 a.m._

_De: Juri Katou_

Juri tenía una relación muy seria con Takato desde hace ya bastante tiempo, creo que serían ya unos 3 años como mínimo. Comencé a leer su mail, decía que había discutido con él por no haber llegado temprano a su casa y que cuando llegó le dijo que se marchara por no ser puntual. Compadezco al pobre chicho. Menos mal que conmigo no se enoja cuando he llegado tarde con ella. Prendí mi computadora y comencé a escribirle un mail.

Hola Juri, ten paciencia con el pobre de Takato, no quiso llegar tarde ni mucho menos hacerte enfadar, es solo que es un chico muy despistado, debió habérsele pasado muy rápido el tiempo. En fin. Me ha ido muy bien, la escuela está excelente, es un campus muy grande y nunca veo a la misma gente. Mis compañeras del departamento se llama Zoe, es una chica rubia muy bonita y alta, y Mimi es de cabello castaño también muy bonita y está de tu tamaño, se llama igual que mi compañera de escuela en Shinjuku, solo que la que está aquí conmigo es bastante extrovertida.

El otro día hicimos una 'fiesta' en la que invitó a 3 chicos y conocí a Kouji Minamoto, es muy bien parecido, tomé demasiado y apenas podía caminar, Kouji derramó su bebida sobre mí y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme, pero él llego en un momento no muy oportuno, yo estaba recostada en ropa interior porque me sentía muy mareada y me levanté a ponerme algo para que no me viera así pero tropecé y después ayudó a cambiarme y al día siguiente me lo encontré mientras caminaba por la plaza y me invitó a comer a restaurante que está frente a una plaza y le tomé una foto sin que diera cuenta, te la mandaré para que lo conozcas, también de mis amigas Zoe y Mimi. Me la pasé muy bien con él… Me dijo que era muy bonita. Me platicó que tenía un hermano casi idéntico a él pero que vivía con su madre y Kouji vive con su padre, me contó que era muy deportista, nadaba mucho y también jugaba futbol americano. Yo le conté un poco de mi familia también y que yo no era muy deportista y que cuidaba niños en mis ratos libres. Me invitó al cine el próximo viernes. Qué bien que te esté yendo mejor en la escuela. Cuídate mucho, te quiero. Rika.

Mandé el mail y me preparé para ir de nuevo a la escuela.

...

_- Hola Ryo – me dijo la pelirroja_ _más hermosa del mundo acercándose seductoramente hacia mí, sólo llevaba puesta lencería, un brassiere con lunares blancos y encaje al centro y un bóxer blanco con lunares negros y encaje por las piernas y la cadera – te he extrañado mucho y he venido este fin de semana para visitarte porque sé lo mucho que tú también me extrañas y quizá hacerte el amor cómo nunca nadie te lo ha hecho – besó mis labios, en seguida pasó por mi mejilla, mi cuello, llegando al lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda – te amarraré a la cabecera de tu cama y te haré sentir tan bien, que no podrás sacarme de tu mente por seis meses… - su lengua jugando con mi lóbulo me hacía estremecer y tan sólo imaginarme lo que me acababa de decir… – ¡vaya! parece que no sólo a ti te agrada la idea – me susurró mientras su mano derecha recorría todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi inseparable amigo y lo acarició un poco – parece que también le agradó la idea – me dijo Rika de manera juguetona mientras besaba ahora mi cuello_

_- Rika… - cerré mis ojos, me hizo caminar hasta mi cama y me lanzó sin previo aviso, me recosté_

_- ¿Me amas? – preguntó mientras desabrochaba mi cinturón, lo quitó sin dificultad alguna y bajó rápidamente mi pantalón_

_- Te amo… - le dije casi en un suspiro mientras depositaba besos por todas mis piernas y volvía a subir hacia mi bóxer…_

_- No te escuché muy bien… - dio pequeños besos a mi pene sobre el bóxer haciéndome sentir punzadas de placer por toda mi espalda_

_- Te amo Rika – dije un poco más alto, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y la abrió sin sacar las mangas. Comenzó a besar mi abdomen, subiendo por mi pecho, succionó un poco mis pezones y siguió hacia mi cuello, pasando por mi barbilla, hasta llegar a mis labios, besándolos apasionadamente_

_- Yo te amo a ti – se separó unos segundos para alcanzar una bufanda, luego besó nuevamente mis labios, terminó de sacar mi camisa y tomó uno de mis brazos y lo puso encima de mi cabeza, lo mismo hizo con el otro, luego comenzó a amarrarme con la bufanda y después ató la misma a la cabecera cómo había advertido._

_- Rika… - suspiré mientras ella jugaba con su cuerpo frente a mí haciendo que me excitara más, tocaba su clítoris con una mano mientras que con la otra masajeaba uno de sus senos. Nunca la había visto de esta manera, de esta manera tan dominante, hacía que la deseara aún más… Sus gemidos me hacían querer poseerla en ese mismo momento, tomarla por la cadera y hacerla mía de una manera desenfrenada – ¡Rika…! – miles de sensaciones recorría mi cuerpo ahora mismo._

_- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Quieres que ahora juegue contigo? – dejó de tocarse y comenzó a gatear hasta mí de una manera muy sensual – Está bien, no será problema – puso sus manos sobre mi bóxer, lo bajó y lo lanzó lejos de su alcance, luego dio pequeños besos alrededor de mi erección, sentí su húmeda lengua recorrer desde la base de mi pene hasta la punta, haciéndome soltar un gemido bastante fuerte - ¿Te gustó? – afirmé con la cabeza – Creo que te gustará más esto… - se quitó su bóxer y colocó sus piernas a mis costados, y comenzó a bajar su cadera lentamente, para finalmente hacer que la penetrara por completo, apoyó sus manos sobre la cama y comenzó a moverse más rápido, besó mis labios varias veces - ¿Y ahora cuánto me amas? – preguntó con una voz suplicante _

_- Te amo con toda mi alma – le respondí extasiado, ésta mujer es increíblemente hermosa, pude notar como sus senos se movían cada vez que entraba en ella, tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle ese estorbo de brassiere y acariciarlos, besarlos, morderlos, lamerlos…_

_- ¿Te gustan? – al parecer se dio cuenta que los estaba observando, se quitó el brassiere y acercó sus senos a mi rostro y con suerte logré atrapar su pezón con mis labios comencé a jugar con él con mi lengua – Ryo… - dijo mi nombre en un gemido, seguí ahora mordiéndolo un poco – Ryo… - ahora su gemido fue más audible _

_- ¡Ryo ya levántate! –_ no puedo creer que mi esposa me haya despertado de ese hermoso sueño _- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? – _dijo tocando mi frente

- _No, estoy bien, sólo tengo calor – _quité la sabana que tenía sobre mí - _¿Ya te vas? – _ pregunté al ver que ya estaba terminando de arreglarse

- _Sí hoy me quedaré doble turno porque esta semana se me ha acumulado demasiado trabajo – _me dijo mientras se ponía unos aretes que le había regalado el año pasado _– Por favor no dejes solos a los niños, yo creo que no falta mucho para que se despierten – _se puso sus zapatillas – _Nos vemos en la noche – _salió de la habitación y di un gran suspiro

-_ ¿Para esto me despertaste? – _ dije en voz alta sabiendo que no me escucharía.

- _¿Dijiste algo? –_ gritó mientras escuché sus tacones bajando las escaleras

- _¡Que te vaya bien! – _le respondí para que ya no me dijera más

_Me levanté, me di un baño rápido y me cambié, fui a ver a los niños y aún estaban dormidos,_ bajé a hacerles unos hot-cakes para que desayunaran, piqué un poco de melón, piña y partí unas uvas para quitarles las semillas. Desayuné yo primero para poderles dar de comer a ellos sin problemas.

-_ Papi –_ gritó Hisa cuando casi terminaba mi almuerzo

_- Ya voy hija – _me levanté rápidamente y subí corriendo las escaleras y venían caminando por el pasillo Hisa e Ichiro tomados de la mano –_ ¿Tienen hambre? –_

_- Si –_ respondió Ichiro -_ ¿Mamá hizo algo para desayunar? –_

_- No, lo hice yo – _le respondí a mi pequeño hijo, los cargué a ambos y bajé nuevamente a la cocina, les serví primero algo de fruta y la comieron con gusto. Luego les puse un hot-cake a cada quien –_ ¿Quieren que les ponga crema batida? –_

_- ¡Sí! – _respondieron los dos, saqué del refrigerador la crema batida y les puse a ambos una porción.

...

_- Hola Rika, que gusto verte de nuevo –_ me saludó el chico de cabello negro.

- _Hola Kouji ¿ya terminaron tus clases? - _ le pregunté, también me daba algo de gusto verlo

- _No, aún me quedan dos más, pero salgo a las 4, ¿tú ya terminaste? – _me preguntó sentándose a mi lado para platicar

- _Si, sólo que estoy esperando a Mimí, no sé sí la recuerdes… -_

_- ¡Ah sí! La de cabello castaño ¿no? – _me preguntó el chico con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos me recordaba a los de Ryo, solo que los de Kouji eran más obscuro

-_ Sí, ella – _le respondí sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- _Oye Rika te quería decir que el entrenador nos dijo que el viernes tendremos partido a las 6 –_

-_ ¿Entonces vamos otro día al cine? – _le pregunté

- _Te quería preguntar si querrías venir a verme jugar… - _me pidió algo avergonzado

-_ Claro –_ le sonreí para que no se sintiera mal

- _Y el sábado vamos al cine –_ miró su reloj – _Bueno, me voy porque ya voy muy tarde a mi clase - _ me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue apresurado – _Hola Mimí –_ escuché que dijo a lo lejos, volteé y ahí venía la chica, luciendo despampanante cómo siempre, varios chicos se le quedaron mirando disimuladamente.

- _Hola Rika –_ me saludó

- _Hola Mimí, ¿qué tal tu día? –_

_- El mío sin novedades… La que al parecer ha tenido un buen día eres tú verdad, picarona –_ dijo con tono coqueto porque vio que Kouji acababa de besar mi mejilla, era hora de aplicar mi venganza

- _La picarona aquí es otra… - _le dije mirándola con ojos retadores mientras sacaba el celular de mi bolsillo - _¿Quieres una foto bastante comprometedora tuya? – _

- _¿De qué estás hablando? – _dijo un poco nerviosa

- _Mira… - _le mostré la foto que le había tomado con el chico llamado Tai.

- _¿Por qué tomas esto? – _gritó haciendo que las demás personas que estaban cerca de la fuente voltearan a verla extrañados

_- No hagas tanto escándalo – _le dije observando la foto con detenimiento

_- ¡Vaya mis senos sí que son grandes! – _dijo la chica de cabello castaño

- _Creo que tienes razón – _admití guardando el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón

_- Pero no más que tú Rika, no te pongas triste – _

_- Que graciosa Mimi – _le dije con desprecio sabiendo que mentía.

- _Lo digo en serio – _

- _Como sea, ¿nos vamos? –_

_- ¡Por favor, muero de hambre! - _ caminamos rumbo al departamento esperando encontrar a Zoe sin éxito.

...

Los minutos sin ti han perdido valor, las horas en mi vida vuelan sin piedad, cada día que pasa va creciendo el temor de que nuestra historia llegue a su final…

- _Buena noches princesa – _besé la pequeña frente de Hisa y me dirigí hacia Ichiro.

- _Buenas noches campeón – _puse mi mano en su cabeza y alboroté su cabello.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí hacia la mía, busqué en un cajón secreto aquel video que había grabado hace ya bastante tiempo…

"_- Rika, sé buena conmigo y el 'señor cámara' para que podamos grabarte-_

_-Ryo… Te amo-_

_-Y yo te amo a ti, gatita-_

_-Ryo…. No quiero que sigamos haciendo esto- _

_-Está bien ya no te volveré a grabar-_ "

Recuerdo que enseguida me dijo que no quería que siguiéramos viéndonos de esa manera, desde ese día Rika trató de comportarse fría conmigo, sin embargo no lo permití y ahora sigo sin poder dejar de pensar en ella_…_ Volví a colocar el video en el cajón secreto y me recosté en mi cama. Alice aún no llega y sinceramente espero que no lo haga, no tengo muchos ánimos de verla

_- Soñé que llegó el día en que tú regresaste a mí… Quisiera abrazarte una vez más, de esa manera podría guardar ese sentimiento para sentirme vivo, quisiera tener la solución para recuperar todo tu amor y ese sentimiento de que mi vida se encuentra en su mejor momento… Rika… últimamente he suspirado mucho y es que tenemos tanto que decirnos, ha pasado tiempo sin saber de ti y ya no sé si aún piensas en nosotros, puede ser que buscabas tu camino, que no había nada ya por qué luchar, quizá el miedo te alejó._ -

- ¡_Quizá tú la alejaste! –_

_- Hola amigo, te extrañé… -_ mi mente solo decide aparecer cuando estoy menos preparado para debatir con ella…

_- ¿Y ahora por qué estás llorando? – _sus burlas en este momento no me pueden hacer sentir peor.

- _Solo me estoy lamentando de haber alejado a mi amada –_

_- ¿A ambas amadas? – _supongo que por no haberme atacado en bastante tiempo se había acumulado su rudeza…

- _Sinceramente Alice ya no es mi amada… De hecho, mi buen amigo, estoy pensando en divorciarme… Claramente nuestro intento por recuperar nuestro amor no funcionó, de hecho creo que me di cuenta que amo más a Rika…–_

_- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con tus hijos, crees que van a estar contentos de que su padre no esté con ellos? – _por algo tenía que ser mi mente…

_- Espero obtener la custodia, sí no es así los veré muy seguido, no pienso dejarlos con Alice tanto tiempo –_

_- Bueno y ahora que Rika no está aquí y al parecer tardará más tiempo de lo esperado en regresar ¿qué harás? -_

_- Sufrir – _

_- Corres peligro porque otros chicos de la misma edad de Rika o quizá algo mayores, pero más jóvenes que tú se fijarán en ella, Rika es… _

_- ¿HERMOSA… DIVINA… ¡es una DIOSA!? – _

_- Sí.. Eso y más Ryo, Rika hipnotiza a cualquier hombre que pase junto a ella. Y en cualquier momento alguien la podría enamorar… ALGUIEN QUE LA PUEDA AMAR SOLO A ELLA –_

_- Pero yo la amo solo a ella –_

_- Quizá tengas razón, pero no hiciste nada para hacerla tu reina, esa reina necesita un rey que no tenga a nadie más que a ella –_

_- Esa reina se ha llevado todo de mí –_

_- Y por consecuencia de mí también… -_

Quiero saber si te levantas sonriendo, sí al marcharte has encontrado la solución, la razón, la paz dentro de ti…

- _Tengo que mandarle un mensaje ahora mismo –_

_- Ryo no lo hagas… -_

_- No podrás detenerme –_ tomé mi celular y comencé a teclear

- _De hecho sí puedo –_ mi manos dejaron de teclear

- _Pero también quieres que lo envíe –_ seguí tecleando hasta lograr oprimir la palabra 'enviar'

_- Debe de estar durmiendo ahora, ruega porque este durmiendo sola… Prometo no deprimirme si no responde ahora mismo… -_

_- Yo también lo prometo - _

Dejaré de buscarte, de soñarte, la distancia no es consoladora, aprenderé a vivir sin ti…

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Quiz rápido…<p>

¿cuál es el capítulo que más te ha gustado? ¿por qué?

¿en algún momento te desesperó/encantó/odiaste a algún personaje? ¿qué estaba haciendo el personaje?

¿le hace falta o le sobra algo a este fic? (más/menos drama, más/menos escenas candentes, más/menos peleas, más/menos LEMON… etc. Ustedes digan.)

¿Del 1 al 10 cuánto les gusta la historia?

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero sus respuestas :)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios a LiiMakino, Mitsuki, NiaBaskerville y JS325, espero que sigan leyendo y dejándome sus opiniones, en verdad me da mucho gusto ver sus reviews! :D

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


	15. A donde voy te llevo dentro de mí

… Misma dinámica 3 puntos significa cambio de narrador. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Llegó el viernes, las chicas estaban ansiosas por irse de fiesta por la noche, mientras que yo sólo quería dormir lo que no pude dormir en toda la semana… Decidimos no preparar comida casera hoy y comer en el mismo restaurante que comimos Kouji y yo.<p>

_- Ya estoy imaginando todos los chicos guapos que habrá en la fiesta de Takuya, no puedo esperar a llegar al departamento para ver que ponerme – _dijo Mimí muy emocionada - _¿Adivina de qué me enteré Zoe? – _preguntó con intriga

- _¿De qué? –_

_- Escuché rumores que a Takuya está enamorado… -_

_- ¿Y a mí qué? – _le preguntó ahora Zoe

- _¿No te intriga saber de quién? –_

_- Para nada… - _

_- Pero he notado que en la clase que estoy_ _contigo le hablas muy bien ¿no te gusta? –_

_- Me cae bien, es todo… -_ la rubia respondió sonrojada

- _Que lastima… Takuya se pondrá triste cuando se entere que no estás interesada en él – _finalizó maliciosamente al ver que no le podría sacar la verdad en este momento

- _¿Rika por qué estás tan pensativa? – _preguntó Zoe tratando de cambiar de tema

_- Estaba recordando que Ryo me mandó un mensaje hace unos días pero no lo he podido responder… - _miré la fecha del mensaje, ya habían pasado muchos días

- _¿Hace cuánto fue eso? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? – _reprochó Mimí

- _No lo sé, simplemente no sé qué responderle y siento que me odiará por no hacerlo –_

_- Por supuesto que no podría odiarte Rika, por lo que nos cuentas él te ama – _dijo Zoe tratando de animarme

- _¿Y qué fue lo que_ _te escribió? –_preguntó Mimí ansiosa por saber

Les di el celular para que ellas mismas pudieran leerlo…

_Rika espero con ansia el momento en el _

_que pueda tenerte nuevamente entre _

_mis brazos, la distancia entre nosotros _

_solo ha hecho que mi amor por ti_

_crezca cada día más. Te estaré _

_esperando, mientras tanto te_

_seguiré amando sin medida de_

_tiempo, loca y desmesuradamente._

_31 de Mar 2013 6:00 a.m._

_De: Ryo Akiyama_

_- ¿Y cómo es posible que no le hayas respondido aún? – _preguntó Mimí algo alterada

_- No lo sé… Creo que estoy confundida… - _respondí sinceramente, mirando mi té helado -_ ¿Cómo se supone que extrañe a Ryo sí lo único que hago es pensar en Kouji? –_

_- Rika… ¿Cómo no vas a extrañar a la persona que quieres y luego pasar todo el tiempo obsesionada por la persona por quien jamás esperaste estar obsesionada? Es obvio que ya no quieres a Ryo porque él no puede amarte libremente ya que está atado a algo más… A quien quieres es a Kouji –_ esperé un poco tratando de procesar lo que Zoe me acababa de decir

- _Es perfectamente entendible, conociste a Kouji aquí y hay que reconocerlo… Ustedes dos encajan muy bien…_ - Mimí me miró sugestivamente

- _Puede que_ _tengas, o no tengas la razón, pero aun así… Es tan injusto para Ryo… - _un gran suspiro salió de mi boca

_- Ryo está en casa, tú estás aquí… ¿qué hay de malo si piensas en Kouji? – _intervino Zoe

- _… - _realmente no sé qué pensar, me siento algo atraída por Kouji, quizá sea porque puedo salir con él en público sin tener que estar cuidando niños como pretexto… O quizá sea porque no soy la 'amante' que tiene que verlo a hurtadillas, sin que nadie se entere… Tomé un sorbo de mi té y respiré profundamente, mis amigas esperaban una respuesta pero sinceramente… sigo sin saber cuál puede ser la respuesta a la pregunta

- _Rika… No hay nada de malo con un poco de electricidad, mientras no te electrocutes… - _continuó diciéndome Mimí

_- ¿Puedo retirarles señoritas? – _se acercó un camarero para recoger nuestro platos, las palabras de Mimí me cayeron como balde de agua fría ¿mi corazón podrá abrirse tanto hacia Kouji en estos 3 meses?

En el transcurso hacia el departamento les platiqué del partido al que Kouji me había invitado y ellas se emocionaron al saber que habría juego al parecer eran muy grandes aficionadas del futbol americano, me dijeron que me acompañarían a verlo jugar con o sin mi consentimiento, y después del partido irían rápidamente a cambiarse y arreglarse para la fiesta…

…

Han pasado ya 7 días del mensaje enviado y no sé sí mi amada siga sintiendo lo mismo por mí, mis esperanzas han comenzado a perecer y dudo mucho que pueda lidiar con el sentimiento de tristeza y agonía que se avecinan. El lunes de esta semana comenzó a trabajar una nueva niñera con nosotros, su nombre es Hikari Kamiya es una chica muy bella, Hisa e Ichiro le dicen Kari porque no lo pueden pronunciar muy bien. Es una chica muy buena, me parece que tiene la misma edad que Rika, o puede que sea uno o dos años menor, no se lo he preguntado. Ha sido muy atenta y responsable, al parecer valió la pena toda esta espera. La mayoría del tiempo Kari se pone nerviosa al hablarme y en un principio me llamaba 'señor' pero le dije que eso me hacía sentir viejo, lo cual no es así…

- _Tienes que admitirlo, estamos viejos… -_

Bueno está bien… Lo cual me hacía sentir aún más viejo.

…

Me senté en las gradas dispuesta ver el partido, del cual probablemente no entendería la mitad, pero todo es por apoyar a Kouji. Mimí y Zoe todo el partido lo pasaron gritando al número 56, el cual era el número de Kouji, en cierta forma me avergonzaba porque se levantaban a gritar y luego se volvían a sentar… El partido llegó a su fin con el equipo de Kouji victorioso, al parecer estaban muy felices, se formaron en dos filas, una frente a la otra con ambos equipos respectivamente y se saludaron. Bajamos de las gradas para esperar a Kouji.

- _Bueno Rika fue muy divertido, pero nos iremos, no queremos incomodarlos… -_ dijo Zoe levantándose y llevándose a Mimí con ella, mientras ambas saludaban coquetamente a los chicos del equipo de Kouji. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que Zoe estaba hablando, sonrojada, con Takuya. Supongo que ella tampoco sabía que jugaría esta tarde.

- _Hola Rika, perdón por hacerte esperar – _dijo Kouji cargando su utilería

- _Jugaste muy bien – _lo felicité – _Y no te preocupes, mis amigas se acaban de ir hace un momento_ – miré hacia su utilería, sus hombreras eran enormes al igual que su casco - ¿Oye _tu cabeza no es muy chica para ese casco gigante? – _pregunté tomando su casco y observándolo con detenimiento

- _Quizá a ti si te quede grande_ – soltó una carcajada – _pero no te recomiendo lo ponértelo ahora mismo… - _se lo devolví y comenzamos a caminar – _¿me acompañas a mi apartamento a dejar esto? –_

_- Claro –_ salimos del campus y fuimos rumbo a los departamentos, a pesar de que ya eran las nueve de la noche el sol no quería esconderse aún, seguía habiendo muy poca luz solar

-_ ¿Tienes hambre? – _preguntó Kouji

- _Algo… - _

- _¿Qué te parece si ordenamos una pizza? – _asentó con la cabeza y me sonrió, abrió la puerta de su departamento – _Adelante – _

_- Gracias – _pasé y me quedé parada hasta que cerró la puerta

- _Toma asiento, puedes ver televisión mientras tomo una ducha… - _dejó sus cosas en un rincón, tomó su teléfono y comenzó a teclear un número

_- Yo llamo, Kouji –_ le dije para que él se pudiera ir a bañar

- _No te preocupes linda, yo lo hago –_ me guiñó un ojo y enseguida caminó hacia su habitación – _Ahora vuelvo, no incendies la casa – _bromeó

Comencé a buscar que ver canal por canal pero no se veía nada interesante,pasaron diez minutos tratando de encontrar algo que llamase mi atención sin éxito alguno, hasta que escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse…

- _Creo que olvidé prender el boiler antes de meterme, el agua estaba muy fría – _caminó hacia el refrigerador y sacó dos botellas de té_ – disculpa haber sido tan grosero, aquí tienes –_ me ofreció la botella

_- Gracias – _le dije estirando mi mano para tomar la botella que atentamente me estaba dando

- _¿Y qué decidiste ver? – _se sentó junto a mí

_- Aún no he encontrado algo que llame mi atención… - _continué cambiando de canales hasta que sonó el timbre

_- Ahora vuelvo – _se levantó Kouji para abrir la puerta, me levanté también para buscar unos platos y vasos

- _Eres muy atenta, muchas gracias por traer los platos – _me respondió sentándose nuevamente y colocando la caja de pizza en la mesa de centro

_- Gracias por invitarme a cenar – _me senté a su lado

Platicamos mientras veíamos una película de un actor americano llamado Adam Sandler en la cual es un cirujano que le pide a su ayudante que se haga pasar por su esposa para poder quedar bien con la chica que quiere conquistar. Después de un rato terminamos de cenar y la película llegó a su fin.

- _¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta de Takuya? – _me preguntó poniendo los platos en la mesita de centro que estaba frente a nosotros

-_ No soy muy fan de las fiestas masivas, pero te acompañaré –_

_- Está bien si no quieres ir, podemos ver otra película o te puedo acompañar a tu departamento – _me sonrió

- _Vamos – _me levanté y él se levantó enseguida y salimos rumbo al departamento de Takuya - _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando? –_ le pregunté porque se había formado, en mi opinión, tensión en el ambiente

_- Me gustó desde que estaba en secundaria y lo empecé a jugar cuando entré a prepa –_

_- ¡Ah qué bien! Recuerdo que en secundaria nos obligaban a jugar voleibol y era tan mala que la mayoría del tiempo le pegaba al balón con mi cabeza o huía de él si veía que se acercaba hacia mi lugar. En un examen de deportes tenía que hacer un saque y lo hice, las manos me dolieron horrible cuando golpeé el balón y aun así el balón no pasó la red – _Kouji rió un poco y después se detuvo, tomó mis manos y besó mis muñecas

- _Pobrecita, debiste haber sufrido mucho –_ podía sentir mi cara muy caliente por lo que acababa de hacer. Kouji se quedó mirándome directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa cautivadora, no podía dejar de mirarlo – _Te ves hermosa bajo la luz de esta lámpara – _sonreí por su comentario

- _Deberíamos seg…. – _traté de romper su mirada hipnótica

_- Shh… - _enseguida sentí sus labios contra los míos. Cerré mis ojos, él soltó mis muñecas y colocó una de sus manos en mi cuello y su otro brazo alrededor de mi cintura acabando con la separación que había entre nuestros cuerpos, sus labios se frotaban en los míos suavemente, me sentí soñada…

- ¡_Déjala respirar, hermano! _– la voz de un chico hizo que ese momento mágico terminara. Volteó para ver a la persona responsable de aquellas palabras y yo hice lo mismo

_- No molestes –_ le respondió sonriendo a su amigo

- _Sí tienes problemas con este sujeto llámame linda, yo lo pondré en su lugar –_

_- Ella no tendrá problemas con nadie Hibiki – _

_- Creo que será mejor no ir al departamento de Takuya, prefiero esperar a mis amigas en el mío, nos vemos mañana Kouji – _me solté de su brazo y comencé a caminar de regreso

- _Espera Rika – _me alcanzó – _Recuerda que te dije que te acompañaría a tu departamento_

_- No es necesario, ve a la fiesta de Takuya – _no lo miré, en este momento mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, tantos pensamientos pasan por ella ahora mismo…

- _No digas disparates, sólo quería ir a su fiesta para pasar más tiempo contigo, si voy sin ti no es lo mismo – _caminamos en silencio, el clima era agradable, el viento soplaba tranquilamente refrescando el ambiente – _Te mandaré la cartelera del cine para que escojas la película que veremos mañana – _me recordó

- _Está bien –_ llegamos a la puerta del departamento y saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me dispuse a abrir la puerta

- _Rika… - _esperé lo que tenía que decir – _Discúlpame por haber sido tan atrevido, disculpa sí te hice sentir incómoda, prometo que no volverá a pasar - _volteé y lo abracé

- _No te preocupes Kouji, soy yo la que tiene conflictos… Nos vemos mañana –_ le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla, me sonrió de vuelta y se marchó.

Este día no pudo ser peor, fue "la gota que derramó mis sentimientos" *, ahora no sé sí deba seguir pensando en Ryo, después de todo este viaje era, en parte, para olvidarlo… Comencé a lavar mi cara para despejar mi mente, lo cual no funcionó, me miré durante corto tiempo en el espejo, coloqué mi mano en dónde había estado la de Kouji cuando nos besamos… Eché más agua fría a mi rostro para olvidarlo. Cepillé mis dientes y me puse mi pijama. Estaba cansada y no estaba dispuesta a seguir pensando en ninguno de los dos.

_Rika espero con ansia el momento en el _

_que pueda tenerte nuevamente entre _

_mis brazos, la distancia entre nosotros _

_solo ha hecho que mi amor por ti_

_crezca cada día más. Te estaré _

_esperando, mientras tanto te_

_seguiré amando sin medida de_

_tiempo, loca y desmesuradamente._

Leí una y otra vez su mensaje de texto, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, LA DISTANCIA ENTRE NOSOTROS SOLO HA HECHO QUE MI AMOR POR TI CREZCA… No estoy segura si yo sienta lo mismo que tú… TE SEGUIRÉ AMANDO SIN MEDIDA DE TIEMPO, LOCA Y DESMESURADAMENTE… El problema es que no sé si YO pueda seguir haciéndolo… Me coloqué boca abajo y puse mi mano sobre la almohada que estaba a mi lado, con mi celular debajo de ella y cerré mis ojos por un momento.

- _¿Hola? – _escuché una voz no muy audible -_ ¿Rika eres tú? – _escuchaba un pequeño murmullo pero no sabía que era -_ ¡Rika, respóndeme por favor! – _abrí mis ojos nuevamente, pero no había nadie en mi habitación… Volteé mi celular para ver la hora y ahí estaba la voz de nuevo, había aplastado accidentalmente la tecla de llamada en el mensaje de Ryo, me puse bastante nerviosa…

- _Disculpa por llamarte Ryo, presioné accidentalemte tú número... – _mi voz sonaba muy exacerbada

- _¿Bromeas? No sabes lo feliz que me pone escuchar tu voz Rika – _su voz por el contrario se escuchaba muy animada _- ¿Cómo has estado, preciosa? –_

_- No muy bien… - _le respondí sinceramente

- _Te entiendo, yo tampoco, te he extrañado mucho, no sabes la falta que me haces… -_

_- Ryo… -_ no quería que me dijera eso

- _¿Qué sucede mi amor? – _sus palabras hicieron que lágrimas trataran de salir nuevamente

- _Ryo… No sé si mi amor por ti sigue latente… -_ solté sin pensarlo dos veces

- _Rika, es la distancia la que hace sentir que tu amor se apaga, pero realmente me sigues amando, yo lo sé, porque te amo y sé que tú también me correspondes, nuestro amor no es cualquier cosa nuestro amor es eterno. Rika… tengo que decirte que he estado pensando mucho y por fin me he decido a perdir el … -_

_- Ryo por favor no sigas… - _el llanto por fin salió a la luz, no pude evitar sentirme así –_ Basta por favor, no quiero que me digas todas esas cosas tan bellas, hacen que me confunda más, por favor te pido que no pienses en mí de ahora en adelante, sé que me amas pero también sé que podrás olvidarme, busca la felicidad con tu esposa e hijos… - _podía escuchar sus sollozos del otro lado de la línea

- _Pero Rika yo tengo que decirte que Alice y yo… - _hice caso omiso a sus comentarios, no quería saber nada de Alice

_- Y por favor Ryo… -_

_- ¡Rika POR FAVOR ESCÚCHAME! – _su voz sonaba ahora alterada

- _Ya no me busques más… -_ su voz se calló por completo, corté la llamada, sin embargo las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar…

…

Rika… me hiere tanto que estés así ni si quiera me dejaste decirte que he estado pensando en perdile el divorcio a Alice, pero si es verdad lo que me dices te daré un mes para que aclares tus ideas y volveré a llamarte, si sigues igual no volveré a buscarte y me olvidaré del amor de mi vida…

Antes de herir un corazón recuerda que tú puedes estar dentro de él.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>*Frase popular. 'La gota que derramó el vaso' la cambié por sentimientos.<p>

Hola, esta vez no me tardé tanto en escribir porque estaba muy inspirada. Espero que les agrade este capítulo, si supieran como mis sentimientos cambian mientras escribo, creo que yo siento parte de las emociones que se supone sienten los personajes.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios Nia Baskerville, Mitsuki y Mary Swift A. Espero que sigan leyendo :)

Por favor dejen Reviews con sus comentarios, en verdad me pone muy feliz cuando veo mi mail y tengo un review :3

Los próximos capítulos serán más largos porque no quiero pasar de los 20 capítulos, estoy empezando a escribir el 18 y aún me falta darle otra revisada al 16 y 17 para poderlos subir.

P.D.

¿Se han dado cuenta de los títulos de los capítulos? ¿Cuál es el que mas les gusta?

A mí el que me más me gusta es el de: 'En mi dolor repetiré tu nombre' y el de 'Apesar de lo que hagas amor, eres mía' :') también me tardo bastante en seleccionar el título del capítulo.

Eso es todo.

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


	16. Algo de mí se va muriendo

3 puntos cambio de narrador ;)

* * *

><p>Mimí y Zoe me han estado consolando las últimas tres semanas, piensan que aún sigo triste por la llamada con Ryo, pero no es así… Al menos es lo que me estoy tratando de hacer creer. He salido con Kouji y mis sentimientos siguen a flor de piel, pienso que me hace bien salir con él, me libera de la tensión que he tenido. Las semanas pasadas Mimí, Zoe, Kouji, Tai, Ken, Takuya y otras personas que también vinieron de intercambio nos la pasamos viajando, hicimos un viaje de Roma a Venecia, Milán, Florencia, Pisa, pasamos por los lugares más emblemáticos de cada ciudad. Kouji pasó la mayoría del tiempo conmigo, sus abrazos espontáneos me hacían sentir de alguna manera… feliz… pero por alguna extraña razón mi corazón no lo aceptaba por completo, no podía dejar de pensar totalmente en Ryo, por más que lo intentara, después de todo es una persona valiosa para mí y quizá nunca deje de serlo. Al final la cuarta semana de viaje volvimos a los departamentos ya que interrumpimos las clases que estábamos tomando por hacer ese viaje. Pero finalmente estaba justificado.<p>

…

Toda va bien con la niñera, toda está bien con mis hijos, no todo está bien con Alice, y yo… bueno, yo estoy muriendo lentamente, después de todo nada tiene sentido si Rika no me quiere más en su vida. La semana pasada pedí el divorcio a Alice, no fue sencillo, pero creo que ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en estos últimos meses.

_- Alice… Tenemos que hablar –_ le dije seriamente, eran las 11 de la noche si mal no recuerdo, los niños ya estaban dormidos, ya había llevado a Kari a su casa y todo estaba en orden.

-_ Dime Ryo te escucho –_ me dijo desde el baño

_- Pero necesito que estés aquí a mi lado, es realmente importante –_

_- Ya voy – _estaba terminando de desmaquillarse y ponerse su pijama -_¿Qué es tan importante? –_ se sentó al pie de la cama, a mi lado. Miré al suelo unos segundo y tomé aire… jamás pensé que tendría que decir esto

- _Alice… -_ la miré directamente a los ojos –_ nuestro matrimonio ya no está funcionando y siento que sólo nos hacemos daño el uno al otro, sé que podemos seguir siendo felices si nos separamos, podemos arreglarnos sin conflictos respecto a la custodia de nuestros hijos preferiría tenerla yo, ya que tu trabajo es muy absorbente y no puedes pasar tanto tiempo con ellos – _

_- Pero Ryo ¡yo te amo! Y no quiero que nos separemos, sé que podemos esforzarnos más, yo puedo esforzarme más – _unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

- _Alice yo también siento un gran afecto por ti, eres una mujer maravillosa, sin embargo, este afecto que siento no es el mismo que era cuando nos casamos o cuando tuvimos a nuestros hijos. Y no me parece que mereces esto, a un hombre indeciso que no trata a su esposa cómo debería… Encontrarás a alguien que pueda amarte más que yo porque eres una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente y decidida –_

_- Ryo… - _me abrazó sin dejar de llorar

_- Alice… ¿Aún me amas tanto cómo dices? – _dejó de abrazarme para responderme instantáneamente pero lo impedí –_No quiero me respondas ahora mismo quiero que lo pienses, que sientas de verdad, estoy seguro que esos sentimientos tampoco son los mismos de hace 6 años – _me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta, no pensaba seguir durmiendo con ella, después de todo para mí ya no éramos marido y mujer. Esperaría a que aceptara y que fuera con sus padres de nuevo –_ Piénsalo muy bien Alice… No quiero que sigamos sufriendo, ni fingiendo seguir estar enamorados –_ finalicé y me marché de la habitación

Esta semana comencé a buscar un abogado y de igual manera Alice, no creí que fuera necesario al ser un acuerdo mutuo, pero fue altamente recomendado en las asesorías. En tres semanas nos presentaríamos a la corte para que diera su veredicto respecto a la custodia de los niños. Ellos no entendieron la razón del por qué ya no viviríamos juntos, sin embargo les dije que no nos dejaríamos de ver. Les pregunté que con quién les gustaría vivir, Hisa dijo que su madre e Ichiro que conmigo. Creo que lo mejor es hacerles caso a ellos y que se vayan con quien ellos gusten, después de todo, ellos no son culpables de nuestros errores. Por lo pronto hemos seguido viviendo en la misma casa, Alice es la que se tiene que ir ya que es mi propiedad, sin embargo eso será hasta que veamos al juzgado.

Ha pasado ya un mes en el que Rika no me ha contactado para nada, supongo que realmente ha logrado olvidarme, cumpliré mi palabra, intentaré dejar de pensar en ella en este momento; y también cumpliré mi palabra… Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y la llame, lamentablemente no contestó el teléfono.

_Sí olvidaste mi cuerpo sin querer evitarlo yo no voy a juzgarlo… es algo muy tuyo amor… _

…

Mi pobre amiga Rika ha estado muy triste y por más que lo niega e intenta demostrar lo contrario he logrado conocerla muy bien. Y yo, Mimí Tachikawa, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sea feliz. Caminé por la plaza frente a los departamentos, era un lindo día, después de la fiesta de Takuya muchos chicos me habían llamado y otros me hablaban cuando me los encontraba, lo cual me fastidiaba bastante, como desearía que fuera Tai quien me hiciera todas esas llamadas y me invitara a salir.

_- ¿Y cuándo lograrás acostarte con esa tal Rika? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y la apuesta se vencerá mi buen amigo –_ me quedé estática al escuchar el nombre de mi amiga, me escondí detrás de un arbusto para seguir escuchando, traté de asomarme discretamente, era Kouji, con otro sujeto

-_ No se ha dado la oportunidad – _respondió Kouji, Rika definitivamente se desmoronaría con esta noticia…

- _Pues sabes que yo saldré ganando esta apuesta – _tan bien que me caía Kouji, ahora lo veo como un maldito degenerado

- _Ya verás que seré yo quien la gane… - _abrí mis ojos al ver que Zoe se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba, hice señas para que se alejara y no hiciera ningún ruido. Seguí agachada detrás del arbusto -_ Doble o nada – _se levantaron de la banca en la estaban sentados, me agaché un poco más para asegurarme de no ser descubierta

Llamé a Zoe después de 3 minutos de haber esperado a que se desaparecieran por completo, le conté lo sucedido y se sorprendió de la misma manera que yo, nos vimos en una banca de la plaza para conversar mejor

- _Es que no lo puedo creer, Kouji se ve tan bueno, ¿cómo es posible que esté jugando con los sentimientos de Rika? _ - decía exaltada Zoe

_- Lo mismo me pregunto yo, pero… ¿qué haremos, le diremos a Rika? – _pregunté dolida de tan solo imaginar la reacción de mi amiga

_- ¡No! Solo tenemos que hacer que Kouji se arrepienta de eso, lo seduciremos sin que Rika se dé cuenta haciendo que se confunda ya que ahora intente ir tras nosotras y no de Rika –_

_- Creo que será mejor decirle la verdad – _le dije, ya que sí hacíamos eso Rika nos odiaría si se enteraba que estábamos de busconas tras Kouji

_- Tienes razón – _se quedó pensativa –_pero tenemos que esperar un poco más para darle la noticia, aún la veo bastante indecisa, no sé lo que se sienta salir con un hombre casado pero sé que la está pasando muy mal… -_

_- Está bien, esperemos… ¿Pero cuánto? – _

-_ Debemos de estar atentas para darnos cuenta cuando Kouji quiera hacer su jugada –_

…

_Juri feliz cumpleaños, espero que la pases_

_de maravilla con tu familia y Takato. Desearía _

_tanto estar contigo en este día tan especial,_

_Dios de muchos años más de vida. Te_

_quiero mucho, mando muchos abrazos._

_14 Jun. 2013 08:30 a.m._

_A: Juri Katou_

Asistí a mis clases normalmente después de mandarle mensaje a mi amiga. Últimamente el sueño se apoderaba de mí en la mayoría de las clases, mis ojos se cerraban sin autorización y los abría inmediatamente, afortunadamente nadie había estado observando cuando pasaba eso. Terminaron las clases me dirigí rumbo al edificio de departamentos.

- ¡_Rika! – _una voz familiar me detuvo frente a la fuente del campus, me di la vuelta para divisar a la persona que me llamaba

- _Hola Kouji, ¿cómo estás? –_

_- Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? – _besó mi mejilla y me sonrió ampliamente

-_ Muy bien, me dirigía hacia mi departamento a comer. ¿Gustas acompañarme? –_ le invité cordialmente

- _Muchas gracias, pero aún no terminan mis clases. Te quería preguntar si tienes planes para esta noche_… - me preguntó algo nervioso

- _No hasta ahora… -_ respondí

- _¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a una fiesta que dará un amigo llamado Hibiki? – _

_- Claro, ¿dónde será? – _

_- En su departamento… Creo que también invitaron a Mimí y Zoe. ¿No te dijeron? –_

_- No, no me lo mencionaron –_

_- Quizá te lo iban a decir hoy –_ miró su reloj _– tengo que ir a mi clase, nos vemos en la tarde –_ besó mi mejilla y se fue rumbo a los edificios de clases

Llegué y me estuve sentada frente a la puerta un buen tiempo. Ya me había tardado en que me sucediera esto. Saqué mi celular para jugar en lo que Zoe o Mimí llegaban a casa.

- _Hola… Tú debes ser Rika ¿cierto? –_ alcé mi cabeza, era el mismo chico que me dijo que sí tenía problemas con Kouji él se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar

_- Sí… ¿Y tú eres…? –_

- _Ryoga, mucho gusto… Estoy buscando a Kouji, sólo que no recuerdo el número de su departamento ¿tú sabes cuál es? – _me preguntó poniendo una cara graciosa intentando adivinar cuál era la puerta indicada

- _Está a la vuelta, es el número 67, pero aún no vuelve de la escuela-_

_- Tendré que esperarlo ¿Y por qué estás ahí sentada? – _

_- Porque olvidé mis llaves… - _me sonrojé por mi torpeza

- _¿Está bien si te hago compañía? –_

_- Supongo que estaría bien… - _se sentó a mi lado

_- ¿Irás a mi fiesta? –_

_- ¿Tú eres Hibiki? –_

_- Así es, bueno en realidad ese es mi apellido… -_

_- ¡Rika! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí sentada? –_ escuché la voz de Mimí

_- ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Olvidé mis llaves – _Ryoga se levantó y cortésmente ayudó a levantarme

_- Él es Ryoga, un amigo de Kouji – _lo presenté, pero Mimí puso una cara un tanto extraña, no supe lo que significaba, pero lo saludó amablemente.

_- Mucho gusto, Mimí Tachikawa – _lo saludó con una sonrisa. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta

- _¿Quieres esperar a Kouji dentro? – _le pregunté amablemente

- _¡No, gracias! Será mejor que lo llame más tarde, después de todo… no tenía tanta importancia – _se despidió y se marchó hacia el lado del pasillo sin salida

- _La salida es para el otro lado –_ le grité y se devolvió algo avergonzado

- _¡Ah sí! Lo había olvidado, gracias de nuevo – _se fue por el lado del que vino aun luciendo algo confundido o desorientado.

-_ Ese chico es muy atolondrado – _me dijo Mimí

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? – _le respondí mientras ponía mis cosas en mi habitación y regresaba hacia la sala

- _Siempre que lo veo en la escuela parece como si estuviera perdido, buscando su salón –_

_- Tienes razón me preguntó que cual era el departamento de Kouji porque no recordaba el número… por cierto ¿irás a su fiesta? –_

_- Depende… -_ me contestó

_- ¿De qué? – _

_- ¿Irás tú? – _ahora me preguntó ella a mí

- _Sí Kouji me invitó cuando salí de clases –_

_- Entonces si iré y Zoe también –_

_- ¡Qué bien! – _me alegré de que mis amigas también fueran a ir, aunque me parecía algo extraña la manera en que Mimí actuaba ¿Por qué habrá decidido por Zoe? Y también la manera en la que miró a Ryoga era muy extraña, cómo si desconfiara de él… ¿será que le habrá hecho algo malo?

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a Mitsuki, LiiMakino, Mary Swift A, JS325 (gracias por aclararme que eras tu) y Nia Baskerville<p>

¡Gracias por leer!

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


	17. No encuentro una razón para dejarte ir

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó y me dirigí a abrir la puerta, eran las 10:00 de la noche y yo me encontraba preparada para ir la fiesta del amigo de Kouji que acababa de conocer escasas horas atrás, Ryoga.<p>

_- ¡Hola Kouji! – _dije alegremente y él me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

- _¡Hola lindura, hueles delicioso! – _me dijo mientras devolvía su rostro a mi cuello para olfatear nuevamente mi nueva fragancia _"flower party night" _

_- Gracias –_

_- Y también luces preciosa – _tomó mi mano y me giró para poder verme de pies a cabeza, de un lado al otro, mi vestimenta no era nada fuera de lo común, un short negro corto y una blusa azul turquesa de botones

- _Gracias, tú también luces muy bien –_

_- ¿Estás lista? –_

_- Sí, vámonos – _tomé mis llaves y nos dirigimos al departamento de Ryoga

Al llegar al departamento la puerta estaba abierta y la música a todo volumen, mucha gente estaba bailando, otra platicando en el sofá, de pie en la cocina, en la sala, gente bebiendo sin control. Todos lucían alocadamente felices, sin preocupaciones.

-_ ¿Quieres algo de beber? –_ me ofreció Kouji

_- Lo mismo que tú tomes –_ le respondí alzando bastante la voz para que lograra oírme

_- No te muevas de aquí, ahora regreso - _ como pudo se movió entre el mar de gente que había y logró pasar

- _¡Hola Rika! – _me saludó la castaña con la que había estado viviendo los últimos 6 meses

_- ¡Hola Mimí! –_

_- No te nos pierdas mucho de vista y no te embriagues si no estás con nosotras – _ me gritó ahora Zoe, ¿ahora ella también actuaba de esta manera extraña?

- _Tranquilas, no me pasará nada… ¡Diviértanse! –_ se alejaron con Tai y Takuya, al fin se estaban llevando bien Zoe y Takuya, Zoe nos había confesado hace poco su evidente atracción hacia él.

- _Aquí tienes Rika – _Kouji estiró su brazo hacia mí entregándome una copa con un líquido verde

- _¿Qué es? - _

_- Una margarita –_

_- Gracias –_ bebí mi margarita mientras observaba a las personas bailar de una manera muy extravagante

- Por nada – nos dirigimos a la cocina para estar más cerca de las bebidas, nos sentamos en unas sillas que estaban junto a la barra y platicamos cómodamente, aunque la música estaba muy fuerte podía escuchar las pláticas de Kouji a la perfección, y después de unas cuantas horas había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas había bebido, sólo sé que habían sido bastantes. Me sentía algo mareada.

- _Kouji hace mucho que no veo a Mimí y a Zoe – _le dije cambiando drásticamente la conversación

- _Yo tampoco, ¿quieres ir a buscarlas? –_

_- Sí – _respondí

Kouji bajó de la silla y yo hice lo mismo, sólo que para mí la silla estaba más alta, mi tobillo se dobló y caí al suelo, Kouji se apresuró a ayudarme, sólo pude sentir las miradas de las otras personas sobre mí y una terrible vergüenza, siempre me tienen que suceder este tipo de cosas y ahora me dolía también el tobillo.

- _¿Estás bien? – _me preguntó el chico de cabello obscuro

- _Sí – _me hice la fuerte, en realidad me dolía bastante mi tobillo. Kouji me ayudó a levantarme apoyándome de su hombro

- _¿Puedes caminar? – _me dijo al ver que hice una mueca de dolor al dar un paso

- _Quiero irme ya –_ seguí apoyándome de él

- _Está bien, te cargaré hasta tu departamento –_

Después de bajar dos pisos el chico lucía cansado

- _¿Peso mucho? – _

_- No… - _solté su cuello para que me bajara

_- Puedes bajarme ahora Kouji, creo que ya puedo caminar –_

_- Está bien, pero no sueltes mi hombro –_ me tomó de la cintura para que no fuera a caer de nuevo y mi brazo rodeó nuevamente su cuello para poder apoyarme mejor y seguimos caminando

_- Creo que será mejor llegar antes a mi departamento a ponerte algo de hielo –_

_- Está bien, gracias – _aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo porque lo que quería era estar en mi cama descansando… pero su departamento estaba más cerca que el mío

Me sentó en el sofá y fue por una bolsa para poner muchos cubitos de hielo dentro de ella, después la cubrió con una toalla para que el frío no me molestara tanto. Se sentó y colocó mi pierna lastimada sobre sus piernas para poder la bolsa con hielos en mi tobillo. Comenzó a acariciar mi pantorrilla para relajarme, de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez. Recargué mi cabeza en una almohada y cerré mis ojos por unos instantes…

- _Tus piernas son muy suaves –_ rompió el silencio

- _¿Tú crees? – _mi lengua seguía adormecida por el hielo de las margaritas, provocando que algunas palabras sonaran extrañas

- _Sí – _ahora no sólo acariciaba mi pantorrilla, comenzó a subir lentamente, sin dejar de masajear mi pierna, luego subió la otra y siguió haciendo lo mismo. Comenzó a acercarse más. Abrí mis ojos y me incorporé sin dejar de tener mis piernas sobre las suyas. Se acercó aún más y me besó apasionadamente mientras acariciaba de arriba a abajo mis piernas. Sentía punzadas electrizantes recorrer mi piel con cada roce de su mano. Su traviesa mano subió nuevamente por mi pierna, pero ahora continuó hacia mi abdomen y uno de mis senos hasta llegar al primer botón de mi blusa, desabotonó el primero, el segundo, el tercero... hasta dejarla totalmente abierta, acarició la piel de mi abdomen lentamente, subiendo a la piel mis senos, rozándolos delicadamente sin quitar el sostén, solo la piel que no estaba cubierta, esto provocó que toda mi piel se erizara… Lentamente bajó su mano acariciando mi abdomen nuevamente. Separó sus labios de los míos haciéndome salir del hechizo en el que me tenía atrapada.

De repente ya no me sentía tan mareada. Kouji acercó sus labios nuevamente a los míos pero giré un poco la cabeza para evitar volver a caer en su hechizo

- _¿Qué pasa preciosa? –_ me preguntó con cara de inocencia

-_ Kouji, lo siento pero tengo que irme – _Kouji sonrió de una manera cínica

- _Rika… Definitivamente haz logrado cautivarme – _comenzó a decir soltando mi pierna lesionada y colocándola en el suelo nuevamente –_Cierra tu blusa por favor y discúlpame – _obedecí y esperé a que siguiera hablando, ¿acaso hoy todos se pusieron de acuerdo para actuar extraño? –_Rika tengo que decirte esto antes de que te enteres de otra manera… - _ahora sí estaba empezando a asustarme - ¿_Recuerdas a mi amigo Ryoga? –_ asentí con la cabeza –_ Pues desde el segundo mes que llegamos aquí hicimos una pequeña apuesta en la cual tú estabas involucrada… - _ya me imaginaba hacia donde iban sus palabras y mi corazón se empezó a 'quebrar' poco a poco – _Me retó a conquistarte y lograr acostarme contigo y lamentablemente acepté… _- hubo unos segundo de silencio, no sabía cómo actuar ante sus palabras, no sabía si llorar o bofetearlo - _Acepté porque pensé que eras frívola y fácil por ser tan bonita, pensé que tendrías miles de admiradores y estarías acostumbrada a ellos, pero al conocerte me di cuenta que eres todo lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba y creo que perdí la apuesta porque me enamoré, por eso decidí confesarte esta terrible noticia– _bajó la mirada de verdad lucía arrepentido

-_ Tengo que irme –_ me levanté, sintiendo una punzada terrible de dolor en el tobillo por haberme parado tan bruscamente

_- Permíteme acompañarte, no puedes andar con tu tobillo lastimado – _se levantó

- _No, gracias. Prefiero estar sola –_ sentía como la debilidad se apoderaba de mí, las lágrimas estaban a flor de piel de tan solo pensar que sentía algo por esta persona tan insensible ¿cómo se le ocurrió conocerme sólo por una estúpida apuesta?

- _¿Estás loca? –_ su cara de preocupación hizo que mi decisión fuera absoluta

- _Sí… - _salí del departamento de Kouji cojeando un poco por mi tobillo derecho lastimado, pero prefería estar así a estar incómoda estando con él.

¿Cómo se puede pasar de sentirse tan bien a sentirse tan mal?

Ahora supe que Mimí estaba equivocada, no quería a Kouji de la manera en la que creía quererlo. Lo que quería sentir era que alguien me amara sin tener que arruinar algo importante, como un matrimonio…

Quería sentir la electricidad que trae una nueva ilusión, esa misma emoción que solía sentir cuando estaba con Ryo, pero en ese momento mis sentimientos por él fueron más reales que nunca. La distancia me había hecho saber que quería a Ryo como nunca antes. Tal vez debería recordar algo que solía querer para poder resaltar lo bueno que he logrado tener hasta ahora. Tal vez me fastidié de ese 'algo' por darle mucha importancia a las cosas nuevas y cuando la novedad pasa se me olvida qué era lo que me gustaba de esa novedad.

Nada puede permanecer igual ¿Entonces por qué espero que siga igual? Por el contrario debí disfrutarlo por lo que era, sin darlo siempre por sentado… Y ahora no sé qué es lo que debo hacer, en realidad sí sé lo que debo hacer, tengo que llamar a Ryo en éste momento pero no sé si pueda lograr perdonarme…

Entré a mi habitación, aún no habían llegado mis amigas. Me puse ropa cómoda y me senté en la cama, abrazando con mi brazo izquierdo mis rodillas y en mi mano derecha observaba detenidamente la pantalla de mi celular. Mostraba una foto de Ryo y debajo de ella un símbolo con un teléfono y a un lado un símbolo de un sobre de papel… Acerqué mi dedo al símbolo del teléfono para llamarle pero aún me sentía titubeante, seguramente estaría ya dormido, no me gustaría despertarlo, será mejor no llamarlo, después de todo la última llamada no fue la mejor conversación que hayamos tenido…

Pero sentía una necesidad grandísima de escuchar su voz, aun sabiendo que él quizá me odiaría o no quisiera ni escucharme… Pulsé el botón aun dubitativa y coloqué el teléfono en su lugar, dio uno, dos, tres timbres…

- _Hola Rika –_ me contestó Ryo, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que juraría que en cualquier momento podría salirse de mi pecho

- _Hola Ryo, no sabes lo lindo que es escuchar tu voz - _una sonrisa brotó entre el mar de lágrimas al imaginar su rostro del otro lado de la línea

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y mil y una gracias por leer.<p>

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews que hacen mi vida feliz (aparte de otras cuantas cosas): Mudzy Yagami (claro que no! simplemente es tu opinión, gracias) Mary Swift A, Nia Baskerville, Mitsuki, JS325 y Minami.

**By**

**Cannelle . Douce**


	18. Solo la muerte lo acaba todo

- _Hola Rika –_ me contestó Ryo, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que juraría que en cualquier momento podría salirse de mi pecho

-_ Ryo, no sabes lo lindo que es escuchar tu voz - _una sonrisa brotó entre el mar de lágrimas al imaginar su rostro del otro lado de la línea

- _No sabes lo feliz que me pone que me llames –_

_- Ryo… Discúlpame por haber sido tan tonta, sentía que debía dejarte, que mi corazón podría encontrar un nuevo amor y que tú por fin podrías ser feliz y quizá yo también podría serlo… Pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada – _suspiré y esperé algún comentario, el cual no hubo - _¿Me odias? - _pregunté temerosa por escuchar su respuesta, pero una risa rompió mi temor

- _Rika… Está completamente loca, mi amor – _me respondió con una voz tan tierna que casi pude sentirme entre sus brazos nuevamente – _Tú me haces muy feliz, no podría serlo si tú no estás conmigo y mucho menos sí tú no lo eres. Todos estos días estuve muy triste pensando que habías encontrado a alguien que pudiera tratarte como te mereces y me olvidarías fácilmente ya que esa persona no estaría comprometido con otra y… Por eso decidí hacer las cosas bien y le he pedido el divorcio a Alice – _estaba en shock, no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar –_ Y lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba… - _mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundo, sí eso fuera posible, sentí un sentimiento extraño dentro de mí… ¿culpa? No sé qué sea esto que siento, a pesar de que siempre había querido esto en el fondo, nunca creí que llegaría este día.

- _¿Y qué pasará con Hisa e Ichiro? – _mi cerebro reaccionó al recordar a esos encantadores niños

_- Aún no se ha decidido, el juzgado será pasado mañana y creo que la mejor opción será que ellos elijan, Hisa se quiere ir con Alice e Ichiro decidió estar conmigo, pero todo depende de cómo lo vea el juez. Yo te mantendré al tanto… Sólo que… – _no terminó de decir su frase

- _¿Qué pasa Ryo? – _

_- Rika… ¿Quieres estar conmigo aunque tenga dos hijos y a una ex esposa algo loca? –_

_- ¿Quieres estar conmigo aunque lo más probable sea que mi madre y mi abuela te odien en un principio? – _ era obvio que quería estar con él a pesar de cualquier cosa, al igual que era obvio que él querría estar conmigo a pesar de cualquier cosa

_- Creo que podré tolerarlo –_

_- Bien, yo amo a tus hijos y te amo a ti, no me importa tu desquiciada ex esposa, sólo que me daría algo de miedo que descubriera que fui yo por quien la dejaste – _después de todo Alice me tenía cierto cariño y si se diera cuenta de que Ryo la engañaba conmigo me haría magia negra, vudú, trataría de matarme o yo que sé…

- _Yo impediría que Alice te hiciera daño Rika, con mi vida si fuera necesario. Jamás permitiría que ella te lastimara, jamás –_

_- Te amo Ryo… -_

_- Te amo Rika, espero ansiosamente el momento en el que te pueda tener nuevamente entre mis brazos, quisiera darte miles de besos en este momento–_

_- Pronto Ryo, solo queda un mes y medio –_

_- ¡Una eternidad! –_

_- Te prometo que se pasará muy rápido, mi vida. Ahora descansa, disculpa por haberte llamado a esta hora –_

_- ¡Gracias por haberme llamado! Me harás soñar maravilloso esta noche, descansa tú también preciosa… Y espero que no te haya hecho nada malo ese sujeto, porque te juro que lo lamentará… - _¿cómo es que sabía de Kouji?

- _¿De qué sujeto hablas? –_

_- Rika… ¡estabas llorando! Y tú misma lo dijiste querías encontrar un nuevo amor, pero al parecer ese 'nuevo amor' te destrozó el corazón, pero sabes… me alegro que hayas tratado de experimentar con alguien más para que así pudieras darte cuenta de lo tus verdaderos sentimientos –_

_- Ryo… -_

_- No es necesario que me digas algo. Simplemente estoy feliz que ahora estemos bien, pero sí ese sujeto te vuelve a hacer daño no dudes en hacérmelo saber, te prometo que iré a golpearlo y lo lamentará tanto que dejará de buscar chicas durante un largo tiempo –_

_- Ryo basta, está bien, por supuesto que te lo diré… Pero no ahora. Duerme bien –_

_- Descansa princesa –_

Durante la siguiente semana traté de evitar a Kouji por completo, me daba algo de pena tener que verlo frente a frente. Mimí y Zoe la pasaron pidiendo disculpas por no haberme querido hacer sufrir diciéndome la verdad, les confesé que sí me había hecho sentir muy mal, sin embargo no fue porque realmente lo quisiera, sino que mi afán de querer a un hombre sin compromisos hizo que me aferrara a él, lamento haber confiado en él de cualquier manera ¿cómo es posible que se acercara a mí por una apuesta? Me alegro tanto de no haberle ayudado a ganarla, aunque casi haya sucedido, creo que eso fue lo que en verdad me hirió… El no haberlo sospechado, el haberle creído absolutamente todo. Maldito buen actor que es ¡que tonta fui!

A Juri casi le da un infarto al enterarse del suceso, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al saber que Ryo había dejado a Alice, su alegría 'irradiaba' por el altavoz del teléfono. Su felicidad era tanta que ya hasta estaba organizando nuestra boda, le dije que no se apresurara, las cosas deben de ir lentas, no quiero que pase algo peor por apresurarlas.

Caminé directamente al edificio de clases, cruzando por otros dos para cubrirme del fuerte sol

_-¡Hey Rika! – _traté de ignorar aquella voz que me llamaba a lo lejos, esa voz que en este preciso momento no deseaba escuchar por ninguna circunstancia _– ¡Rika espera! –_ gritó más fuerte y de reojo pude ver como comenzaba a apresurar el paso para alcanzarme ¡maldición! Apresuré solo un poco mi paso sólo para que no se notara que trataba de ignorarlo pero… -_ Hola Rika – _me tomó del brazo y volteé para mirarlo fingiendo que no lo había escuchado

_- Hola Kouji – _le sonreí normalmente - _¿cómo estás? – _pregunté amablemente

_- Bien, podría decirse… -_ me devolvió la sonrisa -¿_tu cómo estás? –_

_- Normal, aunque voy algo tarde a mi clase – _

_- ¡Oh! Disculpa por entretenerte – _soltó mi brazo – _Espero que nos podamos ver después de clases –_

_- Claro –_ sonreí nuevamente y seguí mi curso. A mitad de clase mi celular comenzó a sonar dentro de mi bolsa, haciendo que todos mis compañeros voltearan a verme. Busqué mi celular histéricamente para silenciarlo

- _Señorita Nonaka, en verdad me extraña esta clase de situación con usted, por favor le pido que apague su celular, de lo contrario la tendré que sacar de mi clase por interrumpirla –_ me dijo severamente la profesora

- _Lo lamento mucho – _tomé el celular y lo puse en silencio – _No volverá a pasar - _

La maestra siguió impartiendo su clase y mis compañeros voltearon nuevamente a mirarla.

_¿Podemos vernos en las_

_bancas de la fuente cuando _

_terminen tus clases?_

_10 Jul. 2013 09:45 AM_

_De: Kouji Minamoto_

Este chico en verdad que no se da por vencido. Me tomé la molestia de responderle que sí, lo vería en ese lugar a la 1 p.m., no porque en verdad quisiera verlo, simplemente me daba curiosidad lo que tenía que decirme. La hora llegó rápidamente, estos días se han pasado muy rápido; quizá sea porque ansío llegar nuevamente a mi hogar, principalmente por volver a ver a Ryo ahora que todo está bien.

- _Me alegra que hayas venido –_

_- Hola – _ignoré su comentario - _¿Qué es lo que sucede? –_

_- Rika, sólo te quiero pedir disculpas. Sé que me soy un tonto, pero en verdad te quiero mucho y lamento el día en que acepté esa tonta apuesta –_

_- Kouji, aprecio lo que dices, pero quiero que entiendas algo: por más plástica, hueca o lo que sea, que pueda ser una mujer no significa que puedas jugar con ella, después de todo también tiene sentimientos – _le sonreí - _¿Pero sabes? Te agradezco este tiempo que me dedicaste porque me hiciste darme cuenta de muchas cosas y la pasé muy bien, hayas estado fingiendo o no. Y aun no sé si yo también haya sentido algo lindo por ti o sólo haya sido un juego de mi mente. Y por el momento no estoy lista para ser tu amiga de nuevo; si consideras que así lo era, después de todo sigo herida por el hecho de que me hayas utilizado, pero de cualquier manera espero encontrarte en algún tiempo y saber que has hecho una vida feliz –_ le sonreí nuevamente y me levanté dispuesta a marcharme de ahí, ya no tenía nada más que decirle y supongo que él tampoco _– Nos vemos –_

_- Espero que algún día puedas disculparme – _finalizó

Pienso que él también tenía algún problema del cual quería olvidarse y por eso aceptó aquella apuesta sin pensarlo, porque sé que en el fondo Kouji es muy buen chico.

. . . . . . .

Ahora mi hijo no estaba más bajo mi custodia, como él así lo quiso, pero me encargaré de que tenga lo mejor de todo lo que le pueda dar. Las visitas no fueron negadas así que saldré con él cada fin de semana para que no sienta que lo he dejado olvidado. Ahora soy una mujer soltera, aunque no es lo que siempre quise. Es verdad que no sentía lo mismo por Ryo, aunque de cierta manera sigo sintiendo un cariño por él; por el simple hecho de ser el padre de mis hijos, tal vez. Aún no he podido mudarme por completo; encontré un buen apartamento cerca de mi trabajo, es pequeño, pero es el lugar ideal para mi hija y para mí. Iré poco a poco por mis cosas restantes a la casa de Ryo. También tuve que arreglar mis horarios laborales para poder estar más tiempo con mi hija después de que saliera de la guardería.

_- Espérame un momento aquí Hisa, ahora vuelvo – _ordené a mi hija

- _Si mami – _se sentó en una silla y le di su libro de colorear para que se entretuviera con él mientas yo iba con Matt.

- _Hola Matt –_ saludé al rubio que se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio

- _Hola Alice – _me sonrió -_¿Pudiste obtener la custodia de tus hijos? – _

_- Solo el de mi hija… Decidimos que ellos eligieran con quien querían estar, después de todos ellos no tienen la culpa de nuestros errores – _

-_ Me parece muy buena la decisión que tomaron – _se levantó de su silla y me abrazó

- _Ahora podremos estar juntos sin problemas, yo también estoy saliendo de mi matrimonio con Sora –_

Sora… ¿cómo olvidarla? Sí era una de las compañeras del trabajo de Ryo… Era muy bonita, pero no más que yo…

_- Pero aún no podremos vivir juntos, tendremos que esperar un poco para que mi hija te conozca y se hagan amigos –_

_- Claro preciosa, te espero lo que quieras –_ me dio un beso en los labios

Me despedí de él y volví con Hisa, seguía muy entretenida pintando.

. . . . . . . .

Eran las 8 de la mañana soleada de lo que prometía ser un día glorioso. Me alisté para llevar a Ichiro a su escuela.

_- ¿Estás listo Ichiro? –_

_- Sí papá – _se colocó su pequeña mochila roja en su espalda

- _Te tengo una noticia… ¿quieres saberla? – _

_- ¿Es buena? – _me miró con su pequeño rostro preocupado

_- Claro que es buena –_

_- Bueno entonces sí… - _sonrió

_- Creo que será mejor que lo adivines… ¿Quién crees que llega mañana? – _se quedó unos segundo pensativo

- _¿Mi abuela? – _lo senté en el asiento del copiloto y le abroché el cinturón de seguridad

- _No… - _cerré la puerta y ahora me subí yo para poder conducir

- ¿_La tía Jolei? – _un choque eléctrico recorrió mi espalda, pensar en la excentricidad de aquella amiga de Alice me ponía los pelos de punta y pensar que quería pintarle el cabello a mis hijos de color violeta al igual que ella

- _No hijo, no la invoques – _frené en un alto y lo miré, aún seguía pensando – _¿Quieres que te de una pista? –_

_- Si – _el semáforo cambió de color nuevamente

- _Tiene cabello de fuego –_

_- ¡Rika! – _se alegró

- _Acertaste – _

_- Papá ¿sí mamá ya no va a vivir con nosotros, puede Rika vivir ahora con nosotros? – _no me esperaba esa clase de pregunta, pero creo que Rika pasaba más tiempo con ellos que nosotros dos, es por eso que le llegaron a tomar tanto cariño

- _¿Por qué quieres eso? – _me estacioné y bajé del auto para abrir la puerta de mi hijo

_- Porque Rika hace comida deliciosa y es muy buena conmigo –_

_- ¿Tú crees? – _

_- Sí, además… - _hizo un ademán para decirme un secreto – _Ya que no serás novio de mamá… Rika debería de convertirse en tu nueva novia –_ este niño cada día me sorprendía más, creo que resulta ser más maduro que yo

- _Pues debería invitarla a que viva con nosotros entonces Ichiro – _lo dejé en la puerta

- _Se lo diré cuando llegue –_

_- Aprendes mucho – _asintió y se fue corriendo a su salón

_Búscame cuando te apetezca, cuando notes que me echas de menos, cuando te mueras de ganas por tenerme, cuando no tengas a nadie que te diga que te quiere, cuando extrañes las risas, las caricias, las conversaciones, los abrazos y las locuras. Búscame cuando necesites a alguien que te sorprenda, cuando te des cuenta que nadie tiene esos detalles, cuando necesites que te digan lo especial que eres, lo bonita que es tu sonrisa y lo bien que te ves cuando te enfadas. Búscame cuando mires el celular esperando que te hable, cuando salgas y sin darte cuenta me busques con la mirada entre la gente… cuando inesperadamente alguien te toque la espalda y al girarte esperes que sea yo._

Continuará

* * *

><p>Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Creo que el próximo tardaré un poco más en subirlo pero lo haré.<p>

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews de verdad: JS325, , Mudzy Yagami, Mary Swift, Mitsuki, Nia Baskerville! Y má que nada gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.

**By**

**Cannelle Douce**


	19. Cerca, más cerca de lo que imaginas

Puntos significan cambio de narrador.

* * *

><p>Comencé a preparar mis maletas para no demorarme a la partida del avión, creo que lo más difícil de un viaje para mí siempre ha sido hacer maletas. Mimí estaba en completo llanto por el hecho de que nos "separaríamos para siempre". Sinceramente pienso que Mimí exagera, pero Zoe y yo nos hemos turnado para consolarla diciéndole que nuestros hogares no quedan muy lejos.<p>

- _Calma Mimí, todas vivimos en Tokio, nuestros suburbios no quedan muy lejos el uno del otro, algún fin de semana podremos ir a visitar a Rika, Shibuya queda a 20 minutos de Shinjuku_ - trataba de calmar Zoe a Mimí

- _Sí Mimí y Hikarigaoka está a solo 35 minutos de Shinjuku _– le comenté ahora yo para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo en visitarnos, pero lloró nuevamente lo cual nos sorprendió

- _¿Qué pasa Mimí? –_ preguntamos al mismo tiempo Zoe y yo

- _Es que soy la que vive más lejos – _

_- No te preocupes, tendremos pijamadas* por si tus padres no quieren que regreses tarde a casa, o nosotras podremos ir a visitarte a ti, ¿verdad Rika? – s_e quedó mirando a Zoe y luego me miró a mi dejando de llorar

_- Claro Mimí, no tienes porqué ponerte triste – _parecía que nuestros intentos ahora estaban dando frutos y Mimí dejaría de estar triste aunque fuera por un momento

Por otra parte me siento tan feliz de poder regresar, de poder volver a ver a mi abuela, mi madre y Ryo, especialmente a él.

. . . . . . . .

- _Mamá tenemos que impedir que Rika vuelva a ver a ese hombre tan poco apropiado para ella – _me dijo Rumiko mientras me ayudaba con la limpieza de la casa

- _Hija sabes que esa niña es muy testaruda, inclusive es mucho más testaruda que tú, le hemos dicho cientos de veces que ese hombre no es bueno para ella, pero creo que ya tiene el razonamiento suficientemente desarrollado para tomar sus propias decisiones, por eso no nos hará caso –_ le respondí, sé lo mucho que Rumiko se preocupa por su hija, al igual que yo, pero no es algo en lo que nos podamos entrometer – _Solo tengo la esperanza de que haya logrado olvidarlo durante este largo tiempo –_

_- Yo también espero lo mismo – _suspiró dándose por vencida

- _¿Ya viste el correo que llegó? – _le pregunté mientras me dirigía a sacudir unos muebles

- _No, puse los sobres en el cajón de la mesa que está debajo del espejo – _

Me dirigí a la mesa después de sacudir los muebles y después a dónde había colocado la correspondencia, necesitaba ver si el banco me había vuelto a mandar la tarjeta de crédito que ya había rechazado tres veces anteriormente. Pero una carta me llamó la atención y decidí parar mi búsqueda.

_- ¿Ya viste esta carta? – _pregunté a mi hija atónita

- _¿Es para mí? – _preguntó entusiasmada

- _No – _su cara cambió al ver mi rostro serio –_Es para Rika –_

_- ¿Y de quién es? – _preguntó ahora curiosa

- _No tiene remitente, sólo viene el destinatario –_

Era una carta sospechosa, la letra se me hacía muy familiar, pero no lograba recordar de quién…

- _Tendremos que esperar a que ella misma sea quien nos diga de quien es – _

_- Así parece ser hija –_

_- ¿Te llamó para que la fuéramos a recoger al aeropuerto? – _

_- Me dijo que ya estaba en el aeropuerto pero que Ryo se ofreció en ir por ella –_

_- ¡No pudo esperar a que nosotras la viéramos primero! ¿Quiere seguir haciéndola vivir miserablemente? – _se quejaba Rumiko muy inconforme por los actos de aquel hombre que destaba tanto

- _Pero si Rika así lo quiso no podemos hacer nada al respecto… Sí llegáramos a negarle rotundamente que lo vea será peor porque lo seguirá viendo a escondidas ¿Quieres eso? –_

_- No… - _respondió poniendo una cara de puchero

- _Hija… -_ me acerqué a ella y la abracé como a una niña pequeña – _A mí también me duele su dolor al igual que me dolió el tuyo cuando las abandonó el padre de Rika; pero tienes que aprender a que si Rika ama tanto a Ryo y Ryo, al parecer, también la ama a ella, tendremos que hablar seriamente con él y dejarle las cosas en claro –_

_- Y quien sabe… Puede que decida separarse de su esposa y poder estar completamente con Rika – _dijo con una mirada llena de ilusión

- _Eso espero… -_

_. . . . . . . . _

Estaba a punto de terminar la cena para iniciar de buena manera las cosas con Rika y en realidad tengo la esperanza de que la su madre y abuela puedan aceptarme ser parte de su familia y no me guarden rencor por haberles arrebatado a su bella hija.

- _¿Hijo dónde estás? – _escuché que se abrió la puerta principal y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda

- _Acá mamá – _las pisadas de aquella mujer rubia en tacones era todo lo que se escuchaba ahora, Ichiro se encontraba jugando en la sala y ahí es a donde se dirigía ella

- _¿Tu padre te dejó solo? –_

_- No… - _comenzó a decir mi hijo pero decidí salir de la cocina para decírselo yo mismo

- _Hola Alice… ¿Pasa algo malo? – _

_- Hola Ryo… solo vengo por otro poco de mis cosas y por Ichiro para que pase el fin de semana conmigo – _

_- ¿Estás de acuerdo hijo? –_

_- Si papi –_

_- La próxima vez Hisa vendrá el fin de semana para que jueguen aquí ¿está bien? - _me hinqué para llegar a su altura

_- Si papi, iré a buscar mis cosas para llevarlas con ella – _alboroté su cabello con mi mano – _Prometo no decirle a mamá que Rika vendrá a vivir con nosotros papi – _me dijo discretamente al oído, después él subió las escaleras cuidadosamente para ir a su habitación

La mirada de Alice irradiaba sospecha, seguramente está pensando que Ichiro y yo no estamos solos. Aunque POR EL MOMENTO sus sospechas son en vano… Después de todo, aún no he ido por Rika… Le sonreí y sin decir palabra alguna me dirigí a la cocina nuevamente mientras ella recogía algunas de sus cosas y salía para meterlas en su coche.

- _¿Esperas a alguien? –_ soltó cuando entró en la cocina por algunos de sus utensilios

- _No – _y no mentí para nada, realidad no la estaba esperando, yo iría por ella… Pero decidí omitir esa parte

Y no volvió a decir más, sin embargo decidí no ser descortés

- _¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? – _

_- No Ryo, muchas gracias, tengo que irme rápido porque dejé encargada a Hisa con una señora que vive en el apartamento de al lado – _

_- Bueno, permíteme ayudarte –_ le dije al ver la caja tan pesada que trataba de cargar

- _Gracias Ryo… - _

_- Por nada – _me adelanté para llegar a su carro

- _Tu siempre tan caballeroso – _esto último lo dijo en voz baja, sin embargo alcancé a escucharla

La coloqué en la cajuela y esperé junto con ella, porque era peligroso que estuviera sola con todas estas cosas.

- _¿Y cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? – _pregunté para romper el hielo

-_ Bien, logré acomodar mi horario para poder estar más tiempo con Hisa, ¿tu si lograste también hacer un cambio? –_

_- Sí, trabajo de 8 a 3, aunque a veces puedo salir antes o también hay veces en que salgo después – _

_- ¿Entonces necesitarás niñera de nuevo no? –_

_- Solo los días que necesite salir tarde, pero espero que no sean muchos –_

_- ¿Seguirá siendo Kari? ¿O podría ser Rika, ya casi vuelve, no es así? – _me sentí algo nervioso

_- Sí podría ser Kari, aunque creo que después de haberle dicho que por el momento no necesitaríamos sus servicios no sería lo mejor volverla a llamar; creo que se molestaría. Y con Rika, creo que lo mejor será volver a tener contacto con ella para ver si estará disponible –_

_- Tienes razón, puede que ya ni siquiera quiera trabajar de niñera, pero habrá que salir de dudas… ¿Tienes su número? – _

_- Sí, debo de tenerlo guardado en el directorio del celular. Si no lo encuentro te lo pido – _mentí

Ichiro se asomó por la puerta con su pequeña mochila y unos cuantos juguetes en ambas manos.

- _¿Estás listo hijo? – _preguntó Alice

- _Si mami, ¿ya nos vamos? – _

_- Sí. Despídete – _

- _Adiós papi – _lo cargué y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-_ Adiós hijo, te portas bien – _abrí la puerta del copiloto y lo senté, le puse el cinturón de seguridad y coloqué su mochila en los pies del copiloto. Alice se sentó frente al volante – _Nos vemos Alice, se van con cuidado –_

_- Adiós Ryo –_

Instantáneamente me entró la llamada de la mujer más bella que existe en el mundo

- _Hola hermosa ¿ya llegaste? –_

_- Hola Ryo, sí ya llegué – _

_- Creí que llegarías a las 7:30 –_

_- Si quieres puedo quedarme aquí media hora para que den las 7:30 – _su característico sentido del humor no había cambiado

- _Ya estoy saliendo por ti preciosa, espérame un poco – _

_- De acuerdo – _colgó el teléfono y me dirigí inmediatamente para cerciorarme de que las flamas de la estufa estuvieran apagadas. Subí a mi habitación a ponerme una camisa un poco más formal y salí corriendo para ver a mi amada.

El camino se me hizo muy largo pero por fin pude divisar a lo lejos el aeropuerto de Shinjuku. Me estacioné lo más rápido que pude en el primer espacio vacío que encontré. En realidad tenía una necesidad bastante grande por volver a verla, esa necesidad se había vuelto una urgencia, necesitaba abrazarla inmediatamente, sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al mío y llenar su bello rostro de besos. Comencé a escanear el lugar de espera pero, evidentemente, no se iba a encontrar sentada. Corrí hacia el gran vitral que dividía el área de despegue con el área para abordar los aviones y tampoco estaba ahí. Saqué mi celular desesperadamente mientras seguía buscando con la mirada su pelirroja cabellera, pero sin éxito. Y al parecer tampoco respondía el teléfono. Regresé a la sala de espera y me senté en una silla, quizá solo había ido al baño. Traté llamarla nuevamente hasta que respondió a mi llamada.

-_ ¡Hola preciosa! ¿En dónde estás? –_

_- Hola Ryo, estoy detrás de ti – _volteé inmediatamente esperando verla pero no fue así

- _¿Detrás de mí? – _di la vuelta completa para localizarla, pero nada - _¿Exactamente dónde? – _soltó una pequeña risa

_- Aquí – _cortó la llamada y se levantó del asiento en el que estaba sentada, se acercó rápidamente hacia mí surcando una enorme sonrisa por su bello rostro. Jamás llegué a verla tan resplandeciente, en verdad lucía más que hermosa, divina, preciosa o cualquier palabra que describe belleza. – _Rika – _sonreí en un suspiro que salió junto con su nombre

- _Hola – _se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- _Extrañé tanto poder verte – _la atrapé entre mis brazos apretándola fuertemente contra mi haciendo que soltara una queja por la presión – _lo siento, pero en verdad me alegra mucho verte Rika – _

_- Yo también te extrañé muchísimo, Ryo – _me abrazó recargando su cabeza en mi pecho

- _¿Nos vamos? – _

- _Por favor – _me sonrió

Nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban su maleta y la recogimos, salimos rápidamente del lugar contándonos todas las cosas que habían sucedido, le platiqué lo que estaba sucediendo respecto al divorcio y ella me confesó muy apenada lo que había pasado con un tal Kouji Minamoto, y no la culpo ni la juzgo… finalmente tenía todo el derecho y lo considero totalmente mi culpa, sin embargo no permitiré que vuelva a sentirse así.

Llegamos a su casa primero para que saludara a su madre y a su abuela.

_- ¿No puedo quedarme afuera? – _pregunté avergonzado.

- _Por supuesto que no Ryo, ¿cómo esperas ganar su confianza si ni siquiera quieres verlas? – _

- _Está bien… -_ di un gran suspiro, bajé del auto y me dirigí a su puerta para abrirla. Bajó ella también y tomamos su equipaje de la cajuela.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsa e introdujo una en la cerradura de la puerta.

- _¿Estás segura que no puedo esperarte aquí? – _intenté por última vez.

- _Basta Ryo – _se volteó y me dio un beso en la mejilla – _No pasará nada malo, lo prometo – _sus palabras hicieron que me relajara un poco.

Abrió la puerta, jamás había entrado a su casa, se veía una luz encendida en una habitación

- _¡Mamá! ¡Abuela! ¡Ya llegué! – _rompió el silencio

- _¡Hija! – _se escuchó la voz de la madre a lo lejos y sus pasos a toda prisa hacia la entrada.

Pasamos a la sala para dejar su equipaje y llegaron amabas unos instantes después.

- _Hija te extrañé tanto –_ su madre la abrazó y le dio besos por todo su rostro -_Cuéntanos todo, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Hiciste muchos amigos? ¿Te tomaste muchas fotos? ¿Fueron buenos contigo? ¿Paseaste por muchos lugares? – _la bombardeó de preguntas

- _Rumiko déjala respirar - _salió su abuela de otra habitación, ahora fue ella quien abrazó a la pelirroja con gran afecto - _¡Rika, querida! Que felicidad que estés de regreso, ¿pero dinos, quién es tu acompañante? – _

La madre y la abuela de la pelirroja voltearon con una mirada analítica, de pies a cabeza, esperando la respuesta de aquella dama que me volvía loco. A pesar de haber sido pocos segundos sentí como mi rostro se ruborizaba al recordar todos mis antecedentes respecto a la pelirroja y tan solo de pensar en la infinidad de cosas de las que ellas me juzgarían con el hecho de saber mi nombre.

- _Mamá, abuela – _dijo con una sonrisa repleta de ternura en su rostro – _Él es Ryo Akiyama – _ahora me miró a mí – _Ryo… ellas son mi madre Rumiko y mi abuela Seiko – _

- _Es un placer conocerlas, he escuchado mucho de ustedes – _extendí mi mano hacia ambas mujeres, ellas saludaron amablemente y mi nerviosismo descendió un 20%.

- _He preparado la cena, ¿gustan acompañarnos? – _preguntó la abuela, a lo cual no podía negarle ya que sí lo hacía mi puntuación para llegar a agradarles decaería

- _Por supuesto, muchas gracias – _

Pasamos al comedor, ofrecí mi ayuda para servir la comida a la abuela y ella aceptó, llevé a la mesa los platillos y comenzamos a degustar los alimentos que la abuela Nonaka había preparado especialmente para nosotros. Rika platicó animadamente cada detalle del viaje, después de comer nos mostró las fotografías que había tomado, cabe destacar que en todas lucía radiantemente hermosa, siguió platicando las experiencias que había adquirido, se veía tan feliz.

- _Y creo que eso fue todo lo que sucedió – _finalizó, miró su reloj – _Ya es algo tarde – _me miró –_vámonos Ryo – _me levanté de mi asiento y la seguí

_- Me dio mucho gusto pasar este tiempo con ustedes – _me despedí cortésmente de ellas – _Nos vemos pronto – _

_- Enseguida vuelvo – _gritó Rika ya desde la entrada de la casa

Abrí la puerta del coche y ella entró rápidamente e hice lo mismo

- _¿Y a dónde quieres ir? – _pregunté sin encender el coche, después de todo no tenía a dónde llevarla, la cena que pensaba ofrecerle ya no tenía caso y llevarla con Ichiro sería como llevarla directamente a las garras del lobo…

. . . . . . . .

Olvidé darle esa carta misteriosa a Rika, es por eso que decidí esperarla despierta en mi habitación, Rumiko se fue a dormir temprano porque empezaría con una nueva rutina para ejercitarse mañana temprano, eran las diez y cuarto y aún no se dignaba a aparecerse por aquí, sin embargo no esperaba que llegara muy pronto ya que respetaría lo que tuvieran que hacer, después de todo sé que Rika es una joven muy responsable. Miré el programa que estaba en televisión intentando permanecer despierta, últimamente unos gatos molestos no me habían dejado dormir bien estos días.

Los ruidos de la puerta de la entrada me despertaron y mi nieta fue la que se dirigió a mi habitación.

- _Hola abuela, ya llegué – _

_- Hola Rika, quiero darte algo – _comencé a levantarme de mi cama

- _No es necesario abuela, puedes dármelo mañana, vuelve a dormir –_

_- Es por eso que te estaba esperando, está por aquí – _busqué en el primer cajón de mi buró y no estaba, en el segundo cajón y ahí estaba el sobre misterioso. Rika se asombró al ver que era un sobre lo que le quería entregar

- _¿Qué es esto? – _lo tomó y examinó por todos lados el sobre

- _Te llegó hace tres días, pero tienes que abrirla para saber de quién es. Ábrela en tu habitación para que la leas tranquilamente, que descanses – _apagué la televisión y me volví a recostar tranquilamente.

. . . . . . . .

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejé la carta en el buró junto a mi cama y busqué entre mi closet mi pijama para poder dormir cómoda. Apagué la luz y encendí solo la lamparita de mi buró, tomé el sobre y lo abrí, leí cuidadosamente cada palabra que venía en aquella carta misteriosa y quedé atónita al saber aquella persona que la había mandado.

"_Espero verte en el parque éste sábado 13 de julio, te estaré esperando en aquella banca blanca junto al gran árbol de cerezo en el que solíamos vernos a las 2:00 p.m."_

Sábado… ¡Mañana! Había enviado la carta hace tres días, no puedo creer que después de cinco años de no saber absolutamente nada de él se digne a aparecer… A pesar de eso lo extraño mucho… Unas cuantas lágrimas quisieron salir al recordar aquellos momentos que vivimos, pero no lo permití.

.

Sábado 13 de Julio.

No le comenté nada ni a mi madre, ni a mi abuela… Mucho menos a Ryo, él creía que pasaría el día con ellas y ellas que pasaría el día con él, pienso yo que es un plan infalible y no se darán cuenta.

Llegué al parque, faltaban cinco minutos para las dos de la tarde, caminé rápidamente hacia la susodicha banca, me senté esperando. Alcé la cabeza para apreciar el forraje de aquel gran árbol tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo. Repentinamente un gran perro blanco me saltó encima y comenzó a lamer mi brazo.

- _¡oh no! Tranquilo Rin… No te preocupes, no muerde – _me dijo aquel hombre de cabello rojo obscuro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- _¡Papá, hola! – _se sentó a mi lado haciendo que Rin se sentara también - _¿Qué raza es? – _pregunté al no estar nada enterada del mundo de los perros

_- Es un Akita – _el perro jadeaba mientras veía a las demás personas pasar -_ ¿Estás de acuerdo si vamos a comer a un restaurante cerca que aquí? – _miré a Rin ya que él no lo dejarían entrar – _Ahí aceptan que entres con tu mascota, solo que con correa… -_

_- Pero tú no tienes correa - _

_- Solo se la pongo cuando es obligatorio ponérsela – _sacó de su bolsillo una cadena, pero no se la puso aún. Nos levantamos y Rin nos siguió… Bueno, ambos seguimos a mi padre ya que era él quien sabía dónde se encontraba aquel restaurante - _¿Y cómo has estado? – _preguntó después de que el mesero dejó la carta de menú

_- Bien, acabo de volver de Italia… - _era un poco extraño hablar con él después de tanto tiempo, siempre hace lo mismo, aparece y desaparece de la nada - _¿Y tú como has estado? _

_- Bien, sigo trabajando en la misma compañía, hace un año Rin llegó a la puerta de mi casa y decidí adoptarlo, después de todo algo de compañía no me caía nada mal en ese momento. Pero Rin se puede ir en el momento que lo desee, así como llegó tiene la libertad de irse; es por eso que no es necesario el uso de cadenas o correas – _

_- ¿Por qué? - _ no lograba comprender completamente lo que me decía, ¿por qué dejaría que el perro se fuera?

_- Él disfruta de mi compañía y yo la de él… Sin embargo, mientras más te aferras a algo, especialmente a algo que debe cambiar y crecer, más oportunidad tienes de perderlo…. – _dejó de mirarme, sin decir palabra y miró el restaurante, luego volvió a mirarme y siguió hablando -_Creo que lo aprendí de la forma más dura… Pero si lo dejas libre y lo dejas ser en el momento en el que más lo necesita, pues es muy probable que vuelva a ti… - _

Terminamos de comer; mi padre pagó la cuenta y regresamos a aquella banca blanca debajo de aquel gran árbol de cerezo. Una mariposa se posó en mi mano, mi padre se asombró

_- ¿Sabes? Cuenta una leyenda que si le dices tú deseo a una mariposa ella se encargará de llevárselo a los dioses para que ellos lo hagan realidad - _

_- ¿En serio? – _acerqué mi mano cuidadosamente para no espantar a la mariposa y le susurre lo que más anhelo esperando que ella me ayudara a hacerlo realidad

Platicar con mi padre siempre me alienta, es como si siempre tuviera las palabras justas cuando más lo necesito. Aunque sea poco el tiempo que nos vemos, he decidido que quiero que vuelva a formar parte de mi vida.

. . . . . . . .

- _Papá ya llegamos – _gritó Ichiro al entrar a la casa lo esperé en la sala mientras veía t.v. el fin de semana había pasado muy rápido y no pude volver a Rika, ambos días la pasó con su familia.

- _Hola Ryo – _miré a Alice, también venía Hisa

- ¡_Papi! – _corrió hacia mis brazos

- _Hola princesa – _la cargué y la abracé muy fuerte – _Debería haber venido con Ichiro para jugar todos –_

_- Jugaremos cuando el próximo fin de semana, lo prometo – _Alice se veía muy contenta _- Te ves muy bien – _su rostro cambió al oír lo que le dije

- _Mis hijos me transmiten su energía positiva, supongo que a ti te hace falta estar un poco más con ellos – _en pocas palabras yo no me veía tan bien como ella –_ Vámonos Hisa – _la pasé a sus brazos – _Nos vemos Ichiro, cuídate mucho… Recuerda lo que hablamos – _le dio un beso en la frente – _Adiós Ryo – _dijo secamente y se fue

- _¿De qué hablaron tú y tu madre? –_ pregunté a Ichiro

-_ Es un secreto – _se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá para ver la televisión

- _¿Ah sí? – _ese niño es muy inteligente pero no más que yo… supongo…

_- Si – _

_- Bueno… entonces también será un secreto lo que le diré a Rika – _me miró emocionado, quizá él amaba más a Rika que yo… bueno de eso sí estoy muy seguro que no me gana

- _Esta bien… pero tú dime primero – _definitivamente él es más inteligente que yo…

- _Pues… ¿Te gustaría que Rika fuera tu mamá "adoptiva"? – _se quedó pensando

- _¿Y mi mamá ya no será mi mamá? – _preguntó preocupado

- _Sí, sí lo será. Solo que Rika será la que vivirá con nosotros y será algo como mi novia y por eso serás como su hijo, pero eso no significa que tu mamá Alice deje de ser tu mamá… - _creo que este tema es un poco fuerte para él… pero de alguna manera se lo tengo que explicar.

- _Bueno, entonces sí quiero que sea mi mamá dos –_

_- Exacto, sería como tu segunda madre… - _un gran suspiro salió de mi boca, es un gran alivio que lo haya tomado de una buena manera. –_ Ahora te toca a ti ¿qué fue lo que te dijo tu madre? -_

- _Me dijo que debía cuidarme yo solo porque tú eras muy descuidado –_

_- ¿Y tú piensas eso? –_

_- No… Pero debo ser obediente – _cambió de canal a sus caricaturas

.

Miércoles 23 de Octubre

He estado pensando constantemente en como pedir la mano de mi amada Rika, sin embargo he visto tantas propuestas de matrimonio tan creativas que siento que la mía no será nada, pero lo primero que debo hacer es hablar con su madre y su abuela para saber si ellas aceptan que sea yo quien despose a Rika.

Toqué la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja sabiendo de antemano que no estaría ella en casa

- _Buenas tardes Señora Nonaka – _saludé a la abuela

- _Por favor, puedes llamarme Seiko… Rika no está en casa… –_

_- Vengo a hablar con usted y con la madre de Rika, claro… Si no les molesta – _

_- Por supuesto que no… Pasa – _abrió más la puerta para que yo pudiera entrar – _Siéntate por favor, llamaré a mi hija… ¡Rumiko baja por favor! – _

Pasaron unos minutos y la mujer rubia bajó

- _¿Qué pasa mamá? – _me miró – _Buenas tardes Ryo – _saludó al notar mi presencia

_- Buenas tardes – _amabas mujeres se sentaron tomé un respiro para empezar a hablar

Continuará.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero que 4191 palabras compensen la demora... Sé que no lo harán pero escribí este capítulo con mucho cariño especialmente para ustedes lectores de esta historia, sólo falta un capítulo más para concluirla, de verdad muchísimas gracias por leerla y por dejar sus reviews; espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, de igual manera los invito a dejar un review comentando qué les pareció.<p>

Les deseo que pasen una muy felices fiestas Decembrinas en compañía de sus seres queridos y que todos sus propósitos y deseos puedan cumplirlos a lo largo del próximo año.

**By**

**Cannelle Douce**


	20. You are the brightest star

_ Después de un largo tiempo por fin les dejo el último capítulo. Les agradezco infinitamente haber leído esta historia y haber dejado sus comentarios, me fueron de gran ayuda. ¡GRACIAS! ¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><em>- Buenas tardes – <em>ambas mujeres se sentaron, tomé un respiro para empezar a hablar –_Traje estos panecillos, espero que sean de su agrado – _la madré de Rika los tomó

- _Iré a hacer un poco de té – _dijo Seiko

Rumiko me invitó a tomar asiento en el comedor, la abuela volvió unos cuantos minutos después con tres tazas para servir el té, abrí la caja de panecillos recién horneados de la panadería Matsuki y coloqué uno en cada plato…

_- Bueno… Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé… - _admití bastante nervioso, ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar. Las dos mujeres me miraban inquisitivas, tomé aire nuevamente y continué hablando – _El motivo de mi visita es algo primordial, como sabrán he estado saliendo por mucho tiempo con Rika y he estado pensando en lo mucho que la amo y es que ella y yo somos tan similares; somos tan obstinados – _Seiko y Rumiko bebían de su té mientras me miraban de una manera algo desaprobatoria por lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo no me decían nada al respecto, por lo cual decidí adelantarme – _Sé que ustedes no conocen lo mejor de mí ya que mi historia no es muy buena, pero quiero decirles que deseo que Rika sea la mujer de mi vida y no es para menos; por ella podría dejarlo todo, podría dejar hasta mi vida sí fuera necesario… – _sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente –_Y hoy quiero pedir su bendición, quisiera que Rika se convirtiera en mi esposa – _Rumiko comenzó a toser por causa del té

- _¿Piensas casarte nuevamente? Pero si ya tienes a otra mujer y si mal no recuerdo tienes dos hijos – _soltó alterada

_- ¡Rumiko, no debes ser grosera con nuestro invitado! – _calmó Seiko, ella por el contrario a Rumiko lucía bastante relajada con el asunto

- _Está bien – _intenté calmar la tensión entre ambas mujeres – _Tienen todo el derecho de saber esto. Me divorcié hace tres meses y mi hijo Ichiro quedó a mi cargo y mi hija Hisa quedó a cargo de su madre Alice, ella y yo hemos dejado en claro los términos que tenemos y son simplemente para pasar tiempo de calidad con nuestros hijos, seguiré dando mi cuidado a ambos – _

_- Me parece demasiado precipitado para que ahora quieras casarte con Rika, ella aún no tiene la edad suficiente para casarse – _espetó sin tocarse el corazón

- _Sólo quería que supieran mis intenciones y sentirme dichoso por tener su bendición, si así fuera, planearía algunas cosas de la boda, sin embargo no sería sino hasta dentro de dos años que se efectuaría; cuando Rika logre culminar sus estudios y claro, si ella así lo desea – _Seiko me sonrió enternecida

- _Creo que ella tiene la edad suficiente para decidir eso Rumiko – _miró con ternura a su hija, sabía a la perfección que no quería que Rika siguiera sufriendo por mi culpa, pero eso no pasaría nunca más, Rumiko quedó pasmada unos segundos – _Ryo… - _

- _Ryo…_ - interrumpió Rumiko – _Lamento mi comportamiento, es simplemente que no puedo creer que mi hija esté creciendo tan rápido y mucho menos puedo creer que alguien pueda merecerla, pero al parecer no puedo hacer nada al respecto; así que con alegría doy mi bendición – _

_- No podíamos haberla dejado ir con alguien menos digno, Ryo – _dijo Seiko – _De igual manera doy mi bendición –_

_- Será mejor que te vayas ya, Rika volverá en cualquier momento – _

Terminé mi té rápidamente para poder despedirme cortésmente de ambas mujeres y salir desapercibido, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

. . . . . . _1 años después . . . . . . _

_- Ichiro llegaron por ti – _nombró la maestra a mi hijo. Guardó los juguetes con los que estaba jugando y recogió su mochila de su locker.

_- Hola enano – _saludé a mi hijo.

- _Hola papá – _me abrazó – _Hola Rika –_ abrazó ahora a Rika.

- _Hola Ichiro, ¿qué hiciste hoy? - _preguntó Rika animosa

- _Jugamos a vender conos de helado, ¿quieres uno? – _preguntó mientras caminamos al carro que estacionado afuera de la guardería

- _Sí – _le respondió mientras abrí la puerta del copiloto para que Rika entrara, después abrí la puerta trasera y senté a Ichiro en su silla para niños.

- _¿De qué sabor? – _No escuché el sabor que eligió Rika por cerrar la puerta e ir a mi asiento

- _¿Tu papá de que quieres? – _

-_ De fresa hijo -_

_- ¡No! – _gritó soltando risitas después –_ De fresa es para niñas – _después señaló a Rika –_ Y de chocolate es para niños… -_

_- Entonces quiero de chocolate – _dije sin más opción y comencé a conducir a nuestra casa, esta tarde Rika comería con nosotros.

- _Yo quiero de vainilla Ichiro – _

_- Toma Rika – _hizo un ademán de darle su cono de helado – _Son 125 yenes – _vaya, me sorprendió que supiera el precio real de un helado. Rika hizo el ademán de pagarle su cono imaginario

- _Gracias Ichiro – _

_- Toma papá – tomé mi helado de chocolate – Son 391 yenes papá – _

_- Está muy caro tu helado hijo – _su elevado precio me asustó

-_Tienes que pagarlo papá – me dijo riendo _

_- Está bien, toma – _hice el ademán de pagarle

Llegamos a casa; ordenamos comida para no demorar tanto tiempo en preparar algo, vimos una película que Ichiro eligió y salimos a pasear al parque de Shinjuku al atardecer.

- _Voy a jugar en los columpios papá – _

_- Sí hijo – _fue inmediatamente con un amigo que había hecho en estos días

_- Ten cuidado Hisa, está muy alto – _esa voz tan familiar hizo que se me erizara la piel, miré cuidadosamente en dirección al área de juegos de la plaza y allí estaba Alice ayudando a Hisa a subir por la resbaladilla. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y me sonrió – _Juega un poco con tu hermano, ahora vuelvo_ – dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la banca en la que estábamos sentados Rika y yo – _Hola Ryo… Rika – _su sonrisa dejó de brillar al mirarla y pronunciar su nombre – _No sabía que la niñera cuidaba a Ichiro en lo que tú estabas presente – _dijo mientras se sentaba junto a nosotros para ver a los niños jugar.

- _Salí tarde y les dije que los encontraría aquí – _odio mentir frente a Rika y más sí es respecto a ella, sé que la hice sentir mal, pero este no es el momento de decirle a Alice que Rika no es solo una niñera sino que pronto será mi esposa - _¿Tu qué haces por aquí, no odiabas estar en lugares concurridos? –_

_- Fue idea de Yamato – _soltó mirando hacia los juegos de nuevo "_Yamato…" _ ese nombre me sonaba muy familiar – _Le gusta mucho salir a pasear en familia – _

_- ¿Yamato? –_

_- Mi esposo – _un hombre alto de cabello rubio se acercó hacia nosotros con tres paletas de hielo en la mano –

- _No sabía que estaría acompañada… De haber sabido hubiera comprado más paletas – _sonrió atentamente – _Mucho gusto, soy Yamato Ishida – _tendió su mano hacia mí

- _Ryo Akiyama – _sus ojos se abrieron un instante luego sonrió nuevamente y dirigió su mano hacia Rika

- _Rika Nonaka – _

- _¿Gustan paletas? – _ofreció

- _No gracias – _dijimos al unísono

_- Me tengo que ir a casa – _dijo Rika después de un tiempo de estar observando a los niños jugar

- _Ya es tarde para que vayas tú sola, te llevaremos. Iré por Ichiro - _

_- Iré a buscarlo yo Ryo, ahora vuelvo – _se levantó

- _También iré a buscar a Hisa, querida – _se levantó unos minutos después de Rika

- _No puedo creer que Rika sea tu amante – _

_- No puedo creer que Yamato el que asigna niñeras sea tu esposo – dije_ recordando por fin de donde se me hacía familiar aquel nombre

- _No puedo creer como no me di cuenta que era ella, definitivamente lo que no puedes ver, en tu casa lo has de tener_ – desvió un poco su mirada

_- Alice lo lamento, sabes que en su tiempo nuestro amor era maravilloso… - _

_- Ya hemos platicado suficiente de ese tema Ryo – _me interrumpió abruptamente – _Y a mi parecer ha quedado bastante claro –_

_- Y no me arrepiento de nada – _dijimos al mismo tiempo, Alice me miró unos segundos a los ojos y me sonrió para volver a mirar hacia el frente

-_ Lo único que no puedo perdonarme es haber sido tan ciega y ahora no puedo evitar tenerle algo de rencor a Rika – _confesó

- _No la odies Alice, no es su culpa –_

_- No la odio Ryo, porque sé que mis hijos le tienen cariño y definitivamente tú también… - _se quedó en silencio por unos segundos - _Quizá me odie a mí misma por haberle tenido afecto y no haber sospechado de ella. Sin embargo eso quedó en el pasado y deseo que seas muy feliz Ryo – _dijo rápidamente al ver que se acercaban Yamato y Rika con Hisa e Ichiro

- _Gracias Alice, yo también deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz –_ le dije en voz más baja y nos levantamos para alcanzar a nuestros acompañantes

- _Un gusto conocerlos – _dijo Yamato despidiéndose de nosotros

- _Igualmente – _respondimos al mismo tiempo Rika y yo

. . . . . . . .

- _Muchas gracias, vuelvo más tarde – _le dije al vendedor que me mostraba diferentes anillos en un exhibidor

- _Por nada, señor. En "Gems for life" lo esperamos con los brazos abiertos. – _

Salí de la tienda sin haber encontrado algo que me gustara para Rika. He visitado 7 tiendas diferentes en los últimos dos días y nada ha cumplido mis expectativas para el anillo que había imaginado especialmente para ella. Caminé tres cuadras más y vi otra tienda "My Proposal" entre esperanzado con encontrar el anillo ideal.

- _Buenas tardes – _una chica de la edad de Rika me saludó amablemente

- _Buenas tardes – _le saludé mientras caminaba observando cada anillo de los aparadores

-_¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –_ ofreció

-_ Gracias, estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso – _no aparte mi vista del aparador – _Busco algo especial que sea igual de hermoso que me prometida – _

_- Aquí encontrará lo que desea señor, se lo puedo asegurar. En My Proposal tenemos la más exquisita variedad de anillos con las más hermosas piedras, de gran calidad – _escuchaba mientras seguía viendo los aparadores y ahí estaba el anillo más bello que había visto en toda mi existencia, era el anillo ideal para Rika oro blanco con un gran diamante brillante y pequeñas incrustaciones de amatistas alrededor del anillo

- _¿Me puede mostrar ese por favor? – _

_- Por supuesto – _se acercó a la puerta del mostrador y lo sacó cuidadosamente _– Aquí tiene – _lo colocó en mi mano

- _Gracias – _lo observé detalladamente, era completamente perfecto – _Me lo llevo – _

_- ¿Cuál sería su forma de pago? – _

_- Tarjeta –_

Saqué mi tarjeta y se la entregué, la joven se fue detrás del mostrador con el anillo, lo colocó y lo guardó en una pequeña caja blanca, luego pasó mi tarjeta por una terminal bancaria. Guardé la caja blanca en mi bolsillo y tomé mi tarjeta de crédito. Salí de la tienda y caminé hacia mi auto completamente satisfecho por mi compra. Una cuadra antes de llegar a mi carro escuché unos gritos familiares unos pasos delante de mí del lado contrario de la acera. Visualicé a dos mujeres pidiendo ayuda y un hombre amordazando con un cuchillo a una de ellas.

_¡Oh por Dios es Rika! _Pensé mientras corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta donde estaban. El sujeto vio que me acercaba hacia ellos y le arrebató su mochila de su brazo y corrió.

- _¡Rika! ¿Estás bien? – _tenía una ligera gota de sangre en su mejilla. La furia recorrió por todo mi cuerpo y corrí tras aquella aberración de ser humano quien dio vuelta en un callejón sin salida por error. Lo sujeté por el cuello y él trató de zafarse sin éxito. Lo golpeé un par de veces desquitando esa herida que se atrevió a hacer en ese hermoso rostro. El maleante me golpeó en un descuido al escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Rika.

- _¡Ryo basta! – _venía corriendo y se detuvo unos cuantos metros

Le quité la mochila de Rika y me la colgué en el hombro, luego me puse detrás de él y coloqué sus brazos como sí lo fuese a esposar, pero sólo sujeté sus muñecas para que no pudiera hacer nada agresivo. Minutos más tarde llegó la policía y se llevó al maleante. En cuanto el policía lo esposó corrí a abrazar a Rika.

- _¡Rika! ¿Te encuentras bien? – _llené de besos su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, por todas partes

_- Tranquilo Ryo, me encuentro bien – _se sentía algo avergonzada. Pasé mi mano su herida y pude notar su expresión de dolor fácilmente – _Sólo necesito alcohol para que no se infecte –_ como sí hubiera leído mi mente se excusó antes de que formulara la pregunta

- _Lamento tanto no haber estado a tiempo para evitar que te pasara esto – _

_- No pasa nada Ryo, gracias por haber rescatado mi mochila – _trató de tomarla

- _No te preocupes yo la llevo. Y te llevaré al hospital para que te curen esa herida – _

_- No es algo tan grave. ¿Y qué hacías por aquí? – _me puse algo nervioso, no esperaba esa pregunta

_- Viene a ver el proceso de una obra que está a unas cuadras de aquí – _inventé rápidamente

- _¡Rika! - _ Juri se veía agitada por haber corrido tanto

_- ¿No podrías llevar a casa de Juri por favor? – _

_- Claro, espérenme aquí – _fui rápidamente a donde se encontraba estacionado. Al estar dentro del auto busqué el anillo en mi bolsillo y para mi sorpresa no se encontraba allí. Busqué en cada uno de mis bolsillos y no estaba. La sangre se fue a mis pies. Tanto que batallé por encontrar el anillo ideal para perderlo en una persecución.

Conduje hasta donde se encontraban Juri y Rika. Subieron al auto y las llevé a casa de Juri como Rika pidió. Me despedí de ellas y me dirigí a recoger a Ichiro de la guardería.

Más tarde busqué en el directorio telefónico el teléfono de "My Proposal" para preguntar sí tenían otro anillo igual al que había comprado, su respuesta fue negativa. Me sentía estresado por haberlo perdido. Mi teléfono sonó, lo levanté esperanzado que fuera de la tienda para decirme que sí tenían uno. Pero no… era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

"_¿Se te perdió algo? "_ Leí en la pantalla sin tener la menor idea del remitente llamé inmediatamente a ese número pero no me contestó. Llamé por segunda vez.

- _¿Hola? – _contestaron

- _Hola, ¿quién habla? – _

_- Hola Ryo, soy Juri – _un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca – _Lamento no haberte dicho que se te cayó algo, pero supongo que Rika no debía de enterarse – _

_- Me has salvado la vida, no sabes cómo agradezco que hayas sido tú quien la has encontrado – _

_- Rika ya no está conmigo, si quieres puedes pasar por ella hoy mismo – _

_- Iré en un momento por ella, gracias Juri – _

_- Por nada – _

Colgué y le dije a Ichiro que iríamos a dar un corto paseo en auto.

. . . . . . 6 meses después . . . . . .

Rika se encontraba dormida en mi cama, después de una larga noche de amarnos apasionadamente debía de estar exhausta. Me levanté cautelosamente hacia mi ropero, saqué del primer cajón el anillo y me volví a acostar cuidando de no despertarla.

Esperé unos minutos para que volviera a conciliar el sueño en caso de que se hubiera despertado. Tomé su mano izquierda y comencé a deslizar el anillo por su dedo anular, pero antes de que terminara despertó y sonrió al verme.

- _Buenos días preciosa – _la saludé, lucía tan hermosa como siempre

- _Buenos días - _ me abrazó - _¿Qué significa esto? – _miraba cada detalle del anillo en su dedo me puse de rodillas en el suelo tomando su mano nuevamente, mientras ella seguía recostada

- _Rika Nonaka – _su mirada mantuvo la mía –_ para mí nada es más importante que tú, tú eres mi vida y mi razón de ser, eres el amor de mi vida y quiero pasar cada momento maravilloso contigo ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa? _

- _Te amo Ryo – _se sentó para poder abrazarme_ –_ _Te amo, te amo, te amo – _no paraba de repetir – _Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa, sería un honor para mí poder serlo – _

Y así es como me enamoré de esta maravillosa mujer que ahora es mi esposa, nada se siente tan bien como esto, tan bien como saber que ella también me ama a mí y por fin podemos estar juntos sin conflictos. Sé que siempre podré contar con Rika, que ella me dará ánimos en los días grises y cuando me sienta muy asustado cómo para hacer algo y ella me dirá que todo está bien yo le creeré, de la misma manera yo haré lo mismo por ella. Tal vez ella es mi salvadora y la necesite más que cualquier otra cosa, tal vez no puedo vivir sin ella, pero eso me hace feliz. Rika es perfecta, me hace sentir seguro, su sonrisa es suficiente para hacer que todo el dolor desaparezca. Rika es todo para mí, quiero que llegue el momento en que estemos sentados en dos mecedoras tomados de la mano y con nuestro cabello blanco, recordando cada momento de nuestra juventud y poder morir satisfecho de todo lo que logramos hacer juntos, con esa mujer que logró hechizarme en cuerpo mente y alma.

FIN.


End file.
